Green and Silver
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: The colour is green, oh and silver. What makes Scorpius gasp for air? Post Hogwarts. Dramatic story twist. Rose will go through some major emotional,maybe unsettling character changes. Developed into multi chapter, started as one shot..Rating M. [Scorpius M., Rose W.] [Rose W., Draco M.]
1. Chapter 1

"Green!" She stated.

"Whoaaah, green?!" He gasped.

"Yes! Gree- een"!

She slowly repeated.

" Fuck, no!" "I don't believe you!"

"Uh, mind your words, please!" She scolded.

"Uhm, yeah apologies, I got carried away!"

" Green it is!"

"Like I said!"

"Uhm, er, which shade green?" He inquired.

"Slytherin..." She mumbled, and turning a particular shade of red.

"Come again?!"

" Yes you heard it all right, Slytherin green!"

" With silver trimmings and lace!"

" Oh Merlin, you should fucking kill me right here!" " that is so fucking hot!"

" Language!" She snapped.

" Well let us see then!"

"No!" Blushing some more.

" So you're bluffing and teasing then?" He smirked.

"No, no, bluff!" "But I'm not showing them!"

"Not in a crowd anyway!"

"So if we would find some place private, you would, you know, show them?"

"Uhm, maybe!"

'Pfiew' whistling between his teeth.

"Who knew, prude Gryffindor Rose, wearing Slytherin green underwear!"

"Who says, I'm a prude?!" She relented.

"Well", he whispered in her ear, " I always thought you were a prude"!

He carefully touched her shoulder with his finger.

She sighed softly.

He saw goosebumps arise on her arms.

'Well what do you know, the ice queen reacted'

She stared him in his eyes.

He couldn't make quite tell if she liked him touching her or not, but he could give it a shot. He had nothing to loose.

He dared her already and she still didn't slap him, so he could try some more.

He stared back, the tiniest smirk on his mouth.

Not too much, just a small one.

He knew she liked that, he al ready established that much.

He trailed her shoulder with his finger ever so slowly.

She sighed some more, more goosebumps showing on her arms.

'Ouch she liked that?!'

'Hot!' He mused to him self. He was definitely getting a reaction.

They had been standing there for quite some time now. There was this party going on with a lot of noise coming from the

dance floor.

At first she stood there alone watching the party. She came in with her cousin Dom.

That much Scorpius had noticed.

He always noticed her.

She was always the most enchanting being in a room.

'Easily'.

But then Dom hooked up with one of his team mates and Rose stood by her self against the far side of the club.

He hated seeing her standing there alone.

She always had this confident air around her.

Unapproachable.

Arrogant?!

He knew she wasn't this stuck up bitch.

But his team mates didn't know.

Rose and Dom were invited by James, their cousin, who happened to be Scorpius team and flatmate.

So he knew she was a shy but nice girl.

She came by the flat every week and hung out with James, Dom and Scorpius.

At Hogwart's she was a year below him, so they never hung out there.

But even then he noticed, James' younger cousin.

She had always been a stunning girl.

Busy with her school projects and Quidditch.

Scorpius had been Slytherin captain and James had been Gryffindor captain.  
Rose had been the very talented Gryffindor seeker.

He used to watch and admire her flying abilities. But she was James younger cousin, 'so off limits'.

'The beauty at the back of the club was al ready attracting too much attention, so he took two glasses of champagne and headed over to Rose.

"Hiya, princess!" "So Dom found someone?"

"Yeah, well you know how it is!" She answered.

Not reacting to the princess part.

He would always greet her that way.

"Thanks for bringing some champagne over!"

"Well, you looked absolutely parched!"

She chuckled as his remarks. "Oh and you are the knight in shining armour?!"

"Well if you insist, I think I could be!" He winked.

She laughed some more.  
Sounding like tingling bells in his ears.

"I needed to save you because all these sharks started to swim in circles around you!" " You know what that means, do you!?"  
"They are ready to attack!" He made a motion with his body an teeth, mimicking a shark.

"Well I hardly need saving!" She blushed.

"Says who?"

She was so shy about her looks, Scorpius never knew why, she was such a beauty.

She had this tight fitting dark blue dress.

Nice cleavage, not so thin straps, but still showing her nicely toned arms and beautiful shoulders. Her dress ended halfway her upper leg. Not to short and definitely not to long. Sheer stockings and nude high heels.

She just looked smoking hot.

Her long curls pinned to the side of her head revealing a long neck line. Minimal make up, but hey she needed none.

They drank their champagne and started to talk animatedly. Scorpius felt the sharks in the room back off.

She touched his chest and leaned in to him" So you and James! Underwear models?!"

"How did you two swing that one!"

Her finger burned into Scorpius chest, her breath in his ear aroused him.

'Rose' he groaned to himself. 'You're killing me here!' He had to pinch himself, before another part of his body reacted.

He would counter her question with a funny smart remark, yup that would be best!'

"Er, well you know, as we have such nice bodies, and girls love us!"  
"They thought one blond and one black haired bloke would be perfect."

"Oh, did they now!"

He placed his hand on the wall next to to Rose her head and leaned into her ear and replied, "Why not?" "We are doing mankind a favour and getting paid an obscene lot of money as it does!"

"Oh and free underwear of course!"

"Of course, you do!" "So what colour?" She dared him.

"Colour?"

"Yes, what colour are you wearing?"she dared.

"Well, isn't that a bit intimate, don't ya think?"

"You are the one putting it out there!" Being in magazines and on posters!" Are you wearing Puddlemere colours?"

"Why, Rose, I didn't think you had such a dirty mind!"

She kept staring in his eyes without blinking.

"Well!"

"Tell me yours first!"

"Why?" I'm not on posters or in magazines, I value my privacy, but you like to flaunt around your body, so girls are going to look at you different anyway!"

"Nope, I wanna know what colour you are wearing under your delicious dress!"

'Oops, that wasn't meant to come out like that.'

She stared back at him.

Her green eyes piercing his grey ones.

He involuntary started to trace his finger on her shoulder toward the strap of her dress. Ever so slowly. It was getting quite warm all of a sudden.

Rose's breath hitched as he slowly pushed the strap of her dress aside.

"SCORPIUS!" "What do you think you're doing!"

"Uhm, well checking the colour of your bra strap!"

"You git!" "Ok, fine! Green!"

..

..

"So why didn't you slap me just now?"

She leaned into his side and whispered,"Maybe, I wanted you to find out!"

She pulled her head back and looked mischievously in his eyes.

Scorpius smirked. A bit wider.  
Contemplating her answer.

She saw his eyes darken into a mercury grey.

"Did you now!?" He was stunned.

She bit her lower lip, and lazily nodded yes.

Her eyes turning, could it be? Slytherin green.

He tilted her head up and pressed his lips on hers.

Closing the gap between them and nudging his leg between hers.

His tongue slowly entering her mouth. She answered his tongue with hers.

The taste of champagne still lingering and adding to the bubbly sensation.

She saw the lust filling his eyes as he kept taking in her gaze.

She rested her hand in his neck and pulled his head closer. Deepening the kiss.

Heavenly. She closed her eyes. She couldn't think any more.

Scorpius started to caress her toned arm. His other hand still resting on the wall behind her.

He started to grind into her hip with his hip.

'Ow, Merlin, he waited so long for this moment' It hurt.

She tasted and smelt so nice it was electrifying. He had to break the kiss, this was a dance club after all and her cousin was somewhere on the premisses. It would become a scandal if he took it any further.

He sucked her tongue again and broke the kiss.

Resting his forehead against hers. His eyes piercing hers.

They were breathing heavily. He felt her heart beat against his.

"Fuck" she whispered. "That needed to come out so badly".

"Now, now, mind your language!" He smiled.

The noise in the club overwhelmed their senses.

She snaked her arms around his neck. He gripped her waist with his hands.

"Your place or mine?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yours!" He huskily replied.

And with a crack, they aparated.

Leaving a stunned James and Dom as they just made their way towards them.

He smiled at Dom and gave her a high five.

**A/N: Should this be a one shot? Do you want Dom's an James'view. A follow up with Rose an Scorpius. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Characters you recognize thank J.K. **

**Changing content to adult themes. Skip if you are offended.  
**

Chapter 2.

A few weeks before:

"So this cousin of yours!" Scorpius relented.

"Which one Scor?"

"You know I have them by the dozen!" James groaned as he inhaled the smoke of their cigarette, casually leaning against the bannister of their balcony.

"Well", Scorpius mused "You know the fiery one!"

James exhaled the smoke and sighed,"Well, I have tons of those as well!"

Scorpius took the cigarette and inhaled and squinted his eyes as the sun was setting across the river, the sun shone on the water and was blinding him.

Their loft was situated on the bank of the river Thames. Their building was squeezed in between two of the most sought after buildings in the city. Their building could only been seen from the waterfront. Puddlemere United used it to lure quidditch players to come and play for them. They succeeded, because all the young men in the team loved to live here. Easy access into London and one of the hottest places to be.

Scorpius ruffled his hair and leaned into the bannister, "You know, 'Red'."

"Oh, no please!" James huffed, "She is not fiery she is hot".

Scorpius gave him the cigarette and exhaled, coughing as he did.

"Say what?"

"Well you know, I'm just a regular bloke", James gruffly said. "And she is definitely the best of the bunch!"  
"As far as cousins go."  
"If we weren't related, I would have made a move on her a long time ago, but seeing that she is actually related, I let that piece of skirt get away!"  
"Well I had a go once, actually!"  
"You know us Weasleys and Potters are a tight bunch, we always stayed at the burrow during holidays, so we hung out a lot! Playing these teenage games, spin the bottle, truth or dare, and so we kissed once, they dared Rose to kiss one of her male cousins, she picked me, she thought I would be the best kisser, and I obviously am! She had never been kissed before so I was her first, I started to kiss her softly as cousins should, but it became a full on snog as she responded vigorously!"  
James catapulted the cigarette stub into the river. "In some countries it is custom for cousins to get married, but here it is considered a bad thing so... had to let this piece go, unfortunately, still the best kisser I had though!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave it a go?"

"Well, I guess it is all right, she is all grown up now and into business school, might as well be you!" "But one favour, do not have anything on the side and break her heart, I would hate to mess up your face pretty boy!" " Now, that would be bad for business.

"Ok thanks mate I appreciate that!" Scorpius nodded.

"So when are they coming over again!?"

I guess tonight". James answered."You know having a night in before a important match!"

Scorpius and James were playing a game of wizards chess when they heard a knock on their door.

"Ah well that would be Rose and Dom, have we got the box set up?" James walked to the door and let Rose into their spacious loft.

"So, where's Dom?"

"Well you know, her Veela gene kicked in as we walked into the building, she met one of your team mates and headed of with him to some Muggle bar. Rose replied.

So its just us guys. She said as she flopped onto the sofa.

Wearing skinny jeans and an oversized Holyhead Harpies jersey, which hung of her shoulder revealing her shoulder and a tank top underneath. Green did match her eyes and the colour of her hair.

Scorpius noticed straight away that she hadn't bothered with a bra. It puzzled him why she did, forget.

James saw him notice it and rolled his eyes and smiled deviously. His cousin was so obvious to him, apparently not to Malfoy. How could this player be so oblivious to his cousins antics. She was a dark horse that one. He was proud of her. Shame she did not believe she was a stunning little minx. She could have had so much fun.  
'Scorpius had not seen her in a couple of years' he thought, 'playing for the Chuddly Canons before getting an invite from Puddlemere United'. He obviously still saw this little teenager from Hogwarts in her.

"So, uhm Rose do you want a butterbeer?" James inquired. Snapping back into it.

"Oh yes please!" Rose agreed.

"Scor?"

"Firewhisky would be preferable, please!"

"So what were you guys up to?" Rose informed.

Snuggling up to Scorpius as she watched the wizards chess board.

"Ooh, Scorpius, I think your going to beat James !"

"Uhm, yes, I think you're right!" Scorpius flushed a bit.

He could not get over the fact that Rose was not wearing a bra. How could she dress like that! She must have left the street full blokes drooling after her.

"Uhm so, Dom left with one of our team mates?"

"Yes, well she is rather pretty, and those Veela qualities are ever present, so I understand that a lot of guys look at her!" Rose sighed.

"Uh well, you are not bad looking your self" Scorpius dryly added.

"Ah, Scorpius, you're just being nice aren't you!" Rose answered. As she snuggled even more up to him.

"No Rose, actually I'm not, you are a pretty girl"!

"So how much is James paying you?" Rose leaned back and stared Scorpius in his eyes, her brows looking rather sternly.

"Well, have it your way Rose!" "But I'm Scorpius Malfoy and if I say you look pretty, than you do of course!"

"Ok, here are your drinks", James came back from the storage room where he retrieved some snacks as well as the whisky.

Rose moved away from Scorpius and took a swig of her beer.

James looked a bit puzzled, Scorpius shrugged and made the next move on the board.

Another knock on the door , James asked Rose to open the door as she wasn't playing.

Rose stood up and walked to the door. Opened it and this girl came flying through the door.

"Jimmyyy!" She squealed, I'm back.

She flung her self around James neck and kissed him feverishly.

"Oh, Trish, your back he sighed!"

James gave Scorpius a wink and made a cell phone like gesture.

"Uhm, you guys I think were heading for Trish' flat, he sighed, " Rose you can stay and finish my chess game?" And with a crack they apparated.

Leaving a flustered Rose and snickering Scorpius.

"You wanna finish the game Rose or do you want to leave?" Scorpius asked.

"No its ok, I would like to stay and,erm, finish the game!" She replied.

She took James seat across the table on the ground and stared intently at the game. She already established that Scorpius could win this one, but now she was going to give it a shot and try to win this game.

"If I can turn around this game and win, what do I get?" She teased.

"Why should I give you anything?" Scorpius moped.

"Well I'm going to make this game last longer thus the evening will be more pleasant and not so boring!" Rose mused.

"Why, would I make you wanna stay longer"!, Scorpius added.  
"Well Dom is going to bring this bloke home, and is going to shag him and she isn't quiet about it!" Rose shrugged. Returning her attention towards the board.

Scorpius was astounded about the, matter of factly, behaviour Rose displayed.

Rose contemplated her move and folded her legs sidewards. And started leaning on the table.

Her breasts leaned against the table, Scorpius caught a glimpse of her cleavage.

Rose behaved like she didn't notice, but of course she noticed it. Scorpius was very obvious about it she mused.

After a few moves from Rose and Scorpius it became clear no moves would end this game, it became a tie.

Rose had drunk two more butterbeers and had two fire whisky's. She moved herself of the ground and she felt unsteady on her feet and flopped on the sofa next to Scorpius, who was feeling a bit out of it as well.

Rose snuggled into him and put her head into his lap. She would just sleep here on this gorgeous man's lap she promised herself.

Scorpius did not mind at all that this beauty was using his lap as a pillow, he started to stroke her hair as he watched her close her eyes.

She was so perfect and beautiful like this. He propped his other hand under his head as his elbow leaned into the armrest. She looked so ethereal and quiet.

Her sleek red hair down her side and over her breasts. It used to be this unruly bush.  
He stroked her hair and her cheek with his thumb, Rose had fallen asleep and assumed a foetal position.  
He caressed her hair and cheek, his heart grew warmer as he touched her. She clearly trusted him. The feeling of having this fascinating minx resting her head on his lap filled him with an all consuming hunger. He knew he could not wait much longer in seducing her. He needed to show her how electrifying a beauty she clearly was. To him anyway...

Scorpius bent down and kissed her plump lips. Softly brushing her lips, pulling her lower lip between his lips. It felt magnificent. He kissed so many girls before, but thy never managed to elicit this exquisite feeling on his lips and tongue.

Rose mumbled something and opened her mouth and let her tongue touch his tongue. She grabbed his head and pulled it closer deepening the kiss.  
Scorpius was very much aware of her breasts being without a bra, he needed to touch them.  
He placed his hand on her breast and squeezed it very softly, his thumb caressing her nipple, Rose groaned in his mouth. Unfortunately she was still asleep, she wasn't aware of what was happening, Scorpius regretted.

He scooped her up and brought her into his bedroom, and placed her on his bed, pulled the covers over her and left the room. He would sleep on the sofa. He wanted her to be his with a clear head.

As he left the room Rose pulled the covers over her shoulder and mused how beautiful that first kiss was. He did like her after all, she thought. But she needed to watch herself when leaving the house in a hurry. Maybe next time she would forget her wand or something and not her bra, she realised she forgot it when James gave her a meaningful look earlier on.

The next morning Rose woke up with a jolt as Scorpius alarm sounded, it was the day of the Match against the Holyhead Harpies, he needed to awake early for the game.

Rose sat up and remembered where she had slept. It was Scorpius room she figured, Slytherin Green and Silver. They were his favourite colours.

Rose noticed she was wearing her Holyhead Harpies shirt, tank top and knickers, she must have discarded her skinny jeans in the night. They were next to the bed in a heap. She stepped out of bed and went into the living room, she desperately needed some tea.

When she entered the room she found the door to the balcony open. She caught a glimpse of Scorpius leaning against the bannister, he had his back too her. He was wearing his sweatpants with a bare upper torso. Ruffled morning hair and smoking a cigarette.

Oh Merlin he was too beautiful Rose mused. Women and girls would kill to be her right now. She always fancied this silver blond god, with his mercury grey orbs, alluring scent and overwhelming presence. It could be mistaken for arrogance, but she knew he was just this confident bloke, who knew what he wanted and how he wanted it.

She walked up to the balcony and said, "He, you, good morning!"

Scorpius turn and inhaled the cigarette smoke, leaning with his back against the bannister and replied with "And a good morning to you Princess!" And pressed a soft kiss on her head.

She hated it when guys did that, she was not his sister or cousin.

She took his cigarette and inhaled it, leaning against the door. Closing her eyes as she inhaled, she did not smoke a lot, but she needed to get rid of the after taste of the alcohol in her mouth.

Scorpius took a mental note of her lean legs, firm breasts, flat stomach and her tousled hair. She looked so hot, she didn't even know she did. He had to watch himself, he just wanted to close the distance and press her against the window and slowly fuck her for everyone to see.

"Why are you so early?" He enquired, taking another huff from the cigarette and feasting his eyes on her marvellous appearance.

"Well, your alarm sounded, and I'm thirsty, the alcohol did not agree with me at all !" She groaned.

Scorpius tossed the cigarette stub, took her hand and pulled her inside.

I'm going to make you a nice 'cuppa' he stated.

He picked her up, bridal style, and placed her on the breakfast bar.

He filled the kettle with water and switched the hub on. He took two large mugs from the shelf and placed them on the kitchen work top. He went back to his favourite, staring at a bare legged Rose without a bra on. He chuckled, she really did not have a clue how stunning she was.

Porthos, his owl ,flew in with the Prophet, he dropped it in front of Scorpius and demanded an owl treat. Scorpius opened the tin and gave him an owl biscuit. Porthos happily munched it away.

Rose hungrily gazed at Scorpius' bare chest, he was really a sight for sore eyes. The man was too fucking beautiful. His toned abs and v-line, it was a crime to torment her like that she mused.

She noticed him looking at her in funny way, before she could say anything about it, he closed the gap between them and crushed her mouth with his, stepping between her legs as he pulled her head deeper to his. He attacked her mouth with his tongue and deepened the kiss, pressing his upper torso against hers. She felt his chest against her breasts, it was so fucking hot, it was out of this world.

His hands were all over her body, it made her feel sexy and hot. He pushed her shirt up and crashed his lips on her breasts, sucking them feverishly. She pulled his sweatpants down and grabbed his hard length, "Please Scorpius", she begged, "fill me with your dick!" Groaning in his neck as he still attacked her breast.

..."Uhm, Rose?" Would you like milk and sugar with your tea, Scorpius asked.

"Uhm, what, Rose quickly retorted. "Yes, milk and a little bit of honey, please!"

"So, you were miles away!" Scorpius laughed.

'Did, she just, groan my name?!' He got the distinct impression that she just had.

He shook his head and laughed it off, her bare legs were too distracting. His brain started to play tricks on him or rather his dick did.

Rose quickly hopped of the counter, took her mug and headed for the bedroom, "Uhm see you in a minute, I'm taking a shower and getting dressed so you can prepare for the big game!" she relented.

She closed the bedroom door and closed her eyes, 'That was so fucking, close' she thought.

'Did she groan his name aloud, or had she imagined it?'

'He must surely think her behaviour was a bit too much like a fangirl!' She scolded herself for behaving like one. 'This is getting me no way nearer his delicious body!'

She placed the tea mug on his dresser and went into the adjoining bath room. She ran the shower and let her self soak and refresh her senses.

"Good morning!" James cheerily greeted as he flooed in. "So, any luck with Red!"

"Shush, not so loud, she is taking a shower!"

"Ah, you succeeded then, tell me, was it as you imagined?"

"Nothing happened really, we played chess and drank too much alcohol. Scorpius scoffed. "Well I did kiss her, but she fell asleep on the sofa, with her head in my lap. So I carried her to my room and tucked her in!"

"I slept on the sofa!"

"But damn, she looks so foxy in the morning, I had to repress the urge too jump her on the balcony!"

Well that never stopped you before getting an audience from across the river. The professionals have to thank you for providing a distraction to their boring desk jobs, James suppressed his laughter.

"Let's get ready for the big game, I invited Rose and Dom to come and watch the game from our VIP seats. Dom agreed so we'll see them after the game!"

"The Holly Head Harpies are always a tough match, smoking hot girl on brooms and they've got something too prove!"

"Yeah, tough one!" Scorpius mused. Especially with this fiery red one on his mind, wearing a Holyhead Harpy jersey!

His bedroom door opened and said "red" stepped out. Wet curls, fresh face and wearing a jersey without a bra. 'Merlin give me strength' he groaned. 'This picture is going to be imprinted on my brain for the remainder of the day!'

"Ah, James, there you are!" She walked up and kissed his cheek. "Have fun at the game and see you later!" James pulled her closer and pressed a firmer kiss on her lips and gave her a wink.

"I need to get home and straighten my hear, it's a mess." She sighed. "Oh, and thanks for the tea Scorpius!"

* * *

**_A/N: so to be clear I hate cigarettes, but it fitted in the story, so I'm not glorifying it and figure my stories are for a mature audience anyway._**

**_Please review because I need to feel the love from you guys, or hate, whatever tickles your fancy, but be civil about it..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Chrismasters thanks for editing. **

**I'm trying a bit op a POV switch and back to third person. Hope it's not too confusing. And this is still pre chapter 1.**

**Anything recognizable by J.K.**

_Dom POV:_

She, is such a lovely girl and smart as hell. But, when it comes down to love, she was oblivious! If she had been anybody, but my favorite cousin, it would had been funny, But because, she is my favourite, it is rather painful to witness! And than this bloke! Major player, too sexy for it to be healthy and he is aware he is, in fact one of the sexgods on the planet!

If it wasn't for Rose I would have pursued the sex on legs myself! But Because she is my favourite and my cousin, so pursuing the guy is a no go area!

Problems, problems! Just look at her! Sitting there on the stands, wearing her Holyhead Harpies shirt in the wrong crowd for crying out loud, we're in the Puddlemere United VIP stands!

She could have played for the Holyhead Harpies, but no, she had to attend a Muggle Bussiness school! But again, she is my cousin, a Weasley and 'Morgana knows what goes on in her head!

'So back to the match!'

This bloke I shagged last night is the Puddlemere beater and quite hot and strong, if I say so myself. I like that in a man a big strong fella, who likes to dominate. Don't you just love a man who knows how to treat a petite Veela?!

Excuse me for being so upfront about, but that is how a Veela goes about being a Veela, sex is like breathing for us. Anyway back to Rose.

We are sitting here in the stands, her wearing this green shirt, which of course is a good choice for a redhead, as said silver blond sexgod flies over us on his Dragonfirebolt premium edition broom.

He winks and smirks at her and she, completely oblivious that he ,as a matter of fact, is winking at her, looks behind her to see who he was winking at. It is so totally unbelievable it is almost funny. I roll my eyes as she does.

She then huffs something about him "always trying to attract attention of pretty girls!"

And then We have our sexgod, yes ladies and gentlemen you know who: Mr. Malfoy himself bedded tons of girls and sorry guys none of you! An complete and utter fool getting Rose in the sack. Just tell me how can it be that two gorgeous human beings like them find it so difficult to shag each other al ready. It is driving met nuts.

Oh, well they kissed, Rose had confessed as much, but she had been half asleep, please people! Just go for it!

And now James tells me, said blond sexgod, and he are going to be models. And what do ya know, underwear models, they thought it would be fun and it pays copious amounts of money!' Please! If said, blond sex on legs and raven haired, sex god, do not attract attention as it is! Poor Rose is going to get a mental meltdown about this!

Come Monday their bod's will be plastered around the city, for everyone to adore! I would really like to see Roses face as she get's confronted! The double fat Mocha latte will be all over her face as she walks out of that Muggle franchise!

Good thing it will only show on wizard bill boards!'

"Whoaaah, Holyhead Harpies, you go girls!" Rose shouts

I punch her in her side and tell her to shush it, the glares around us are getting a bit too nasty for my liking. There is just so much Veela charm can ward off as it is, and pretty red heads can only get away with just as much.

"Yeah, I get it" she shrugs "we're in male chauvinist territories!"

"Now please can we watch these delicious men on broomsticks without attracting too much attention and the risk of getting thrown out of our VIP seats!" I beg of Rose. She takes a large swig of her pumpkin juice and nods a yes. I know she likes to watch the Holyhead Harpies and, Scorpius of course.

As soon as the game ends we make our way out of the stadium.

Puddlemere United just won but only just as Scorpius snapped the Snitch away from Trish, James current shag buddy. Settling the score at 310 against 140 in Puddlemeres favor. Close call.

_third person_

The crowd excite the stadium an pour on to the streets of the city of London.

'I know this nice Italian restaurant in the Muggle district of Covent Garden it's owned by this famous Muggle chef!" Rose cheerily suggests. My fellow students recommended it.

"I'm calling James and ask if he and Scorpius want to come as well" Rose suggests. "Ooooh and ask if their lovely beater will come as well" Dom pleads.

"Hiya James, we're going for a bite to eat at this nice little Italian Restaurant in Covent Garden, would you and Scorpius join us, and ask your beater if he wants to come along as well, Dom is so swooning over this dude!" "Oh, okay see you later!" "And, is he bringing their team mate?" Dom squeals.

"Yep, and Trish so table for six." They take a walk through the ally with small Muggle boutiques and the occasional wizards shops, they are neatly squeezed an disguised between the Muggle shops, and are made to look like flat entrances, so if Rose and Dom would walk in there it would seem that they were heading for a flat.

They walk into this busy restaurant and place a reservation for six in two hours.

"Let's kill some time and head for the shops" Dom mischievously says.

"Oh that would be nice, I'm in dire need of a good dress and shoes!" Rose ads. "I know this little vintage shop where celebs bring their old party frocks!"

Rose and Dom walk through the maze of shops scattered around Convent Garden, they really made an effort in cleaning the district up, it so nice looking these days Rose mused.

When she and her mum came here years back it had been so grubby looking.

"Ah there it is!" Rose pointed at this small vintage shop. "They have clothes, bags, shoes and old records!"

They head inside and Dom walks straight for the good stuff, Rose let's Dom roam around she has a good nose for nice garments.

Rose browses through the stacks of old records, Hermione gave her an old record player when she moved into the muggle flat with Dom, so they have electricity there. She just loves to play the old records.

"Ooh look at this fabulous blue dress' Dom motions Rose over and shows her the dark blue dress made of silk.

Rose takes the garment into the dressing cubicle and takes of her skinny jeans and Holyhead jersey, slips the dress on and zips it up. She looks at her image in the mirror and is elated at Dom's choice. The straps are not to thin the dress just hugs her petite figure just right and her breasts fit just right. Rose opens the drapes and shows the dress.

Dom clasps her hands and is jumping up and down, "oooh Rose that is perfect!" Scorpius will like it so much ", but holds her tongue as Rose raises her eyebrow and looks rather sternly at her cousin.

"Oh we are not permitted to talk about your secret crush is it?"

"But get of it already, James and I even discussed it, we both think it is stupid, you not talking to us about it!"

"Yeah, well I do not even know if he really likes me!" "I bet he thinks of me as Scorpius smaller cousin!" Rose huffs.

"Uhm Rose you snogged him last night and he touched you, so what do you make of that!" Dom scolds her.

"Well we both had to much to drink, that was all, so we both were a bit out of it, and then shit happens !"

"I'm paying for the dress and maybe we can find some nice shoes to go along with them?"

"Oh I now just this perfect shop!" Dom starts to get excited, " On Mount street Is a Muggle shoe shop, they have the perfect shoes, it is going to cost you something, but it will be worth it!"

Rose hails a cab and heads with Dom to the shoe shop.

When they have made their way back to Covent Garden they go inside the restaurant and meet James, Scorpius and the other two. They confirm their reservations and are shown to their table in the basement. Dark wood colours and dimmed lightning adorn the premises. The table at the back in the corner is where they were seated.

James and Trish sat on the couch against the wall, Scorpius next to James and Dom and her beau opposite Trish and James. Dom sat next to Dom on a chair and opposite Scorpius. She put her shopping bag next to her chair. Scorpius caught the label of the designer and looked rather approvingly at Rose, a small smirk on his face.

"So Scorpius, didn't know you were into ladies heels!" Rose teased." I think they carry your size, wanna know where the shop is located?"

"Matter of fact, I know its location!, and have been there myself accompanying a lady there as a matter of fact!" He smirks big time with a devious glint in his eyes.

They are handed their menus and start to choose what the wanted to eat.

Scorpius moved himself to the corner of the table and couch he catches a glimpse of the shoebox and knows which model Rose bought and has trouble keeping his dick in line.

Louboutins 'So Kate' nudes 120 mm, 'that is so hot' he relents.

Lucky devil who is going catch her wearing them he muses. He can just picture Rose in them.

Her calves would be so elongated as she wears them, making her calves even more shapely, forming them to perfection. He thinks back to this morning when she was wearing only her Holyhead Harpies jersey and knickers. Standing on the balcony as she borrowed his cigarette, she looked so damn sexy he muses in his head, reliving the moment.

He nearly groaned. Back to her legs, her shapely knees and upper legs would be delicious, if he could just...

"So ladies and gentlemen are you ready to order?", the waitress rudely interrupts his fantasy, Scorpius snaps back and glances at the menu and orders the lasagne with pumpkin and a Mojito.

"Oh, we ordered the same!" Rose observes. "I have heard it is quite nice!"

Scorpius is awfully quite tonight she looks at him with concern."You're a bit quiet tonight Scorpius, marvelling in your catching the Snitch?!" Rose asks politely.

"Uhm, no I'm fine and was just contemplating something I'm dying to find out, but nothing to concern your pretty head about, princess!" He mischievously smirks.

Damn, she is just such a fine specimen of the female persuasion' he relents. He could almost picture her wearing just sexy underwear and those 120mm high heels, she would look ravishing in them, he would place her on his breakfast bar as he did this morning and would gladly lick her legs as she wore the shoes, slowly making his way up along those delectable calves along her elongated muscle to her knee.

There he would continue upwards until he reached her inner thigh and up to her pantie line, taking in her scent and...

"Here you are ladies and gentlemen your drinks, starters and complementary bread with extra virgin olive oil. And balsamic vinegar dip,

please enjoy until your main course arrives. As she served everyone their drinks she slipped a note under Scorpius drink and gave him a meaningful stare.

As she vacated their table, Scorpius peeked inside the note:

Poppy and her mobile number.

Scorpius caught Rose staring venomously as him. Oh, no, he groaned the girl must have taking him staring in oblivion as a come on to her. Shit, how was he going to handle Rose now?!

He crumbled the paper in his hand and tossed it in the pocket of his black leather biker jacket and nervously ruffled his hair. It never bothered him before, he could handle dating two girls at the same time. But this was Rose for fuck's sake.

"Uhm, Rose so what's the special occasion?" "Huh, what!" She grunted.

"Hey, Scorpius in pursuit of the owners daughter!" James hollered. He thought it was so amusing, watching Scorpius squirm like this. And he liked being a touch wicked when it concerned Rose. He wasn't entirely ready to let Rose loose on this player.

Scorpius kicked James in the shin and flashed him an angered grin.

"Whoops, excuse me Scorpius!" He painfully replied as he rubbed his leg.

"Well, the shoes are for a special occasion and I'm not telling which!"

"Well I would love to see them on your feet he softly stated, directing full attention towards Rose. He made sure he caught her emerald green orbs as he did. He could feel her attention coming back to him.

She smiled and her green emeralds fully enthralled in his grey orbs. He knew that most girls could not resist them and adding the smirk as he did also added to the tension.

Rose watched his smirk form on his perfect lips, this mischievous glint in his eyes. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and scooting just a bit closer. Rose felt her abdomen tighten as she gazed in his eyes. Her senses focusing entirely on his mouth, she found it hard to swallow she had difficulty keeping her mouth shut, all sounds evaporated from the nearby tables.

"Uhm excuse me!" Your food is ready, lasagne for the both of you?!" The waitress crudely interrupted.

Breaking the momentum between Rose and Scorpius. She all but just dropped their bowls with lasagne on the table in front of them.

"Enjoy!" She turned on her heels and made her way into the kitchen.

"Well someone just got scorned!" James cheerily remarked and dug into his bowl of pasta. He snickered his way through his meal. Feeling very amused by the spectacle which had just unfold.

Rose took a swig of he Mojito and still found it difficult to swallow. 'What the fuck had just happened' she contemplated. She was astounded by her own words in her head and turned a nice shade of crimson in the process.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' Scorpius thought, close so fucking close he thought. He could almost taste her sweet lips. He could smell her sweet scent. Fortunately he had a mental note of it as he nearly kissed her.

The lasagne was this tasteless bowl of meat and dough now, he so much wanted to enjoy his meal but he had lost appetite, but kept eating it as his stomach told him he should. Even the mojito tasted like crap.

He shovelled the food in his mouth without tasting it.

Rose watched Scorpius getting angrier and angrier as he savoured the food in his mouth. His eyes were shooting daggers. Was it at her? Did she do something wrong? A big lump filled her throat and an knot in her stomach, all butterflies fluttered away. She even felt tears forming behind her eyes, his anger affected her, it was palpable, it made her feel sick.

She picked up her bags dropped her napkin and excused herself as she fled the restaurant.

She found an abandoned ally and apparated home. She dropped herself on her bed and magically closed and sealed her bedroom door.

"Rose, are you in there, open the door please!" "Sweety it's me, Dom!"

Rose grabbed her wand and opened the door.

Dom came in and hugged her, "sweety what's wrong, why are you upset, what happened?"

"He was so angry, and I do not know why" Rose sobbed. "His anger just channelled into my body, it stung like a Scorpion would!"

"Ow, Rose he wasn't angry with you, he was about to kiss you and this waitress stole the momentum, we all witnessed it, we were all looking at you two being totally mesmerized by each other and we were waiting for him or you to finally kiss!"

"You are such a bint sometimes!" Dom kissed Roses forehead and stifled a laughter.

"Please, no, I made a fool of myself!" Rose groaned and hit herself and pushed her head under her pillow.

"Well, Scorpius made a formal complaint about the waitress, chucked money at them and stomped out of there!" "So safe to say he is thoroughly angry, but not at you!"

"Finally you guys are getting your feelings sorted out!" Dom mused and flopped on the bed beside Rose, hugging her tightly!" "I would love for you guys to get together all ready, I've been watching this dance since fifth year, you are driving me round the bent!"

"Him secretly loving you but afraid to say because you are James little cousin and you thinking that you are to ugly to be adored by Mr. Player himself!"

"If you had been anybody than my cousin it would have been totally hilarious!"

**A/N: So I hoped you liked this. Can anyone guess which restaurant I'm referring to? I've eaten there myself and it is excellent and the waiters and staff are very polite and nice. But it had to fit the story. Rose being a bit demure. I have several chapters written and the story has a rather sharp twist to it. **

**Please review! I thrive on reviews, so pretty please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we have another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I needed someone to Beta it for me, the person who used to beta my stuff has some internet connection issues. But luckily I have found another beta. Thank her for getting the story out. This is the chapter that leads up to chapter one and we'll find out what happens after they apparated from the party.**

**Well again some smut so skip if it is not your thing. And the James/Rose kiss mentioned is the only Rose James action you will see mentioned, and again if this offends you read something else. Just to give you a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is by our lovely J.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. **_Let's get the party started._

"Yes, I would like a double espresso con panna and a pain au chocolat to go, please!" Rose ordered her usual, and handed over her travel mug and waited for the waitress to fill her order at her favourite coffeehouse. She paid for it with her Muggle money. Her grandparents had surprised her with a bank account with Muggle money, as she decided to attend a Muggle University.

She collected her order at the delivery counter, and exited the building. She squinted her eyes against the Summer sun and wanted to head for the nearest tube station. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a wizards bill board, they floated around the city, like holograms. Her brain had trouble register what her eyes saw. She did a double take and watched it more meticulously, gasped for air and steadied herself against a street lantern.

Holy, mother of Merlin and Morgana!

James and Scorpius clad in only undergarments, they were wearing this popular brand of men's underwear! In Puddlemere colours! Holy fuck, Scorpius just made her mouth water. And if it had this affect on her it would definitely have this affect on others' she gruffly thought.

Rose pulled her smartphone from her bag and dialled Dom's number. Waited for the connection and trembled: "Dom you will not believe what I just stumbled on?"

"Oh" Dom answered, " I think I know what!" She laughed.

"Underwear?! Blue?! With two gorgeous blokes in them?"

"What?! You knew?! You?!"

Rose was never lost for words, but she just was. She switched her phone of and made her way into the nearest tube station. She knew Dom could not reconnect. Rose stood on the platform and waited for the Bakerloo line to take her to Bakerstreet tube station. She boarded the train and found a seat. She sat silently in her seat and watched the other passengers around her. Most of them oblivious about wizards walking amongst them. Once in a while she saw another witch or wizard taking the tube, they would always acknowledge one another. She easily recognised them, their attire was not always up to muggle standards.

What did Muggles call them? Oh yes, "Goths".

Rose scanned the advertisements on the train to compare them to wizarding ads. Advertising for cheaper electricity bills or insurance companies. Cheap options to call international numbers, as London harboured many foreigners who wanted to call home cheaply. She reminisced about her parents whom she saw as often as she could. But no scandalous underwear ads as far as she could see. Hrmpf.

Lost in her thoughts, the train followed the tracks, but her mind took its own course. Why did she feel as if she carried this big lump on her stomach? She knew of course, she had felt like this for quite some time now; she loved Scorpius and she always assumed he did not harbour any feelings for her.

But something had changed, had it not?! She had felt him aching for her as he had touched her breast two days ago. It had not been induced merely by alcohol, the kiss had felt urgent - as if he had been yearning for it.

As she sat on the tube, gently rocked by it following the rail, she felt somewhat soothed. Perhaps she could turn this underwear thing in her favour. Maybe she could have him and if only fucking was in the cards then she would take it. If that was the only thing she could get out of this and savour it, she would at least have that. She wasn't sure how she would feel about her self esteem after that, but she would cross that bridge when she got there.

She felt tears well up behind her eyes. She made her mind up about it and had to focus her attention, right now, on her studies, they demanded quite a bit of her time. The tube slowed speed and it rolled into Bakerloo station. She stood up grabbed her bag and made her way up the escalators and through the heavy traffic of people going their various ways. She did not notice the man who followed her from the train onto the main street, she briskly walked toward the building that harboured her Muggle studies. An impressive white building with beautiful colonnades, Rose sighed she made it in time for her first class.

The man who followed her had been doing so since she left the coffee place. Monday mornings he would show up and follow her as she made her way to her school. He would watch her closely taking in all aspects of this beautiful witch. Her pretty, long red 'tamed' hair, her deep green eyes that were like pools in which he gladly submerge himself. Her finely sculpted face adorned with freckles, her long toned arms and legs - being a seeker had sculpted her limbs perfectly. Her beautiful breasts and flat stomach. She was just the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on. Their eyes had met on several occasions and she acknowledged him being there every Monday, just a passer-by on the same timetable as her. They never spoke, but she knew he was there. He had been doing so for a couple of months now, whenever his schedule allowed it. It was his way of being near without being disturbed by others; he valued this peaceful time until he could make her his and looking at her without her family being there.

No, he wasn't a creep who stalked her. It was difficult as it was, walking around freely without fan girls pestering him. It came with the job, he knew that much. He enjoyed that part of his fame, but sometimes it burdened him. He would slip some polyjuice potion and walk around the city without attracting attention. When he did so the first time, he stumbled upon Rose and she did not recognize him. It hit him then that he could meet her like this and look at her. He decided to make it a weekly encounter. He traded his silver blond messy look for dark brown sleek hair. His pale skin for an olive skin tone and his tall and masculine form for a shorter, broader shouldered form.

He stood in the same train carriage as Rose, she took an empty seat this morning and he stood across from her; just near enough to see her eyes well up and her mood shift into sadness. He just hated that, he wanted to hug her and cover her with kisses and stroke her back to joy.

'Mental note,' he thought to himself. He had to find out what changed her mood. As she exited the carriage, he had followed her out of the tube station and walked briskly past her as to feign heading for work. He nodded as they always did and made his way into a building nearby waiting for his body to change back.

Dom had just called and told him Rose wasn't too happy about his new business venture with James. He needed to sort that out first, but Dominique confided that Rose really, really liked him, he had made sure they were invited to the launch party on Saturday. He found an abandoned ally and

apparated back home, quidditch practice would start in an hour. Rose sat through her classes and kept her brain occupied. When she came home that evening she made Dom and herself their tea. "Guess what?!" Dom had this glint in her eyes as she asked Rose. Rose had been a bit off ever she came home, so Dominique waited for diner to be served and sprung her surprise on Rose.

"Mmmmmm, what?" Rose absentmindedly replied.

"We're invited to James and Scorpius underwear launch party on Saturday."

"Underwear launch party," Rose grumbled with a low voice.

"Oh, you not like, I take it?!" Dominique snickered.

"No, I do not like!" Rose shuffled her food in her mouth. "And I have tons of essays to finish before next week. So, I do not have a lot of time in between."

"Well I think Scorpius seriously has the hots for you, so it would be a shame to let this opportunity go wasted! You have bought this amazing blue dress with these incredible nude pumps, I saw Scorpius ogle when he saw the bag and box! He had to keep his mouth closed or saliva would have left his mouth! Now, new undergarments are the only things you need. I'm in dire need of some new stuff myself, so what do you think? Let me see your schedule this week, maybe we can fit in some serious shopping!" Dom suggested.

They pulled both their schedules and found a niche on Thursday.

Rose brought her dress to the shop she wanted to see if the bra and panties would fit nicely under her dress. They went into their favourite lingerie shop. Rose opted for a Slytherin green and silver see through triangle bra and French knickers in the same colours, and sheer thigh high laced top stockings. They made her feel incredibly sexy and she was sure Scorpius would love them.

They fit perfectly under her dress.

On the night of the party they apparated to a nearby alley and walked to the club door. A wizard outside checked their passes and let them in. They both walked right in and were handed champagne. Loud music boomed across from the main party area. The club's lights were dimmed, the dance floor was adorned with men and women dancing to club beats.

James greeted them and welcomed them to the club. He introduced them to his manager. Rose looked around an did not see Scorpius. Dom saw her Puddlemere beau and headed off, leaving Rose in James company.

"Uhm, so where is Scorpius?" Rose looked around and could not locate him.

"Well Rose, you look rather hot tonight! Got any special plans?" James asked, smirking as he checked his cousin out.

"James, please I'm all ready nervous as it is without you teasing me!"

"I'm not teasing, Rose! You know I would pin you against the wall if we weren't related! Speaking of pinning against the wall, Scorpius rather fancies you, so go for it!"

A rather attractive girl in a sexy red dress approached them and said, "Excuse me Rose, but can I steal this rather delicious man? I would like to dance!"

"Sure, Trish!" Rose replied. She rather liked Trish, she hoped she could keep James interested in her; she just hated the long string of broken hearted girls James left behind.

A waiter passed her and Rose took another glass of champagne and positioned herself at the back of the club. She liked the view as she watched the party goers and scanned them for a silver blond stud. Just as she thought he wouldn't be there, she saw him making his way through the crowd; his eyes fixed on her.

His blond messy hair surfer dude style , black and a silver pin striped suit and silver button up shirt; two buttons opened up from the top. Tight enough to show off his muscles. As he approached her, he grabbed two champagne glasses, a smirk adorning his face. He thoroughly sized her up and he approved how she looked.

"Hiya princess!"

Rose felt the tension between them built up as they had this very insinuating conversation. She felt her body being pulled in by this very beautiful man in front of her. He tried his best to make her feel very desirable, she drank to much champagne and felt her inhibitions drop. She was going to follow up on her resolve earlier this week and let him shag her. As she thought about it, he leaned closer and tilted her head and gently kissed her on her lips. 'Oh Merlin!' She loved his kiss, she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue against hers. They broke apart for a moment and it was now or never!

"Your place or mine?" She sighed.

"Yours!" He huskily replied.

Rose apparated them to her and Dom's flat. Scorpius looked around and became aware of his surroundings, he never set foot in Rose apartment, they always hung around his and James pad. They stood next to the front door against the wall.

"So do you think Dom will come back this night!" he asked Rose.

"No I think she's going back with your team mate!" Rose answered. Catching the glint in his eyes, she felt as if he was drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

Scorpius's eyes darkened as he started to whisper in her ear. "You know I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight, don't you?!" he commanded.

She felt his warm breath against her ear lobe. It sent shivers down her spine and made her tremble with anticipation. She nodded in agreement and replied with a husky "Yes please, Scorpius! Just make it good!" She was going to make a mental note of every touch he would make. She grabbed her clutch and pulled her wand out casting the contraception charm "impede infan" a silver swirl left her wand and entered her belly, making it itch a bit.

"I need you to know I liked you since sixth grade," he whispered. "I've waited so long for this to happen!"

"Me too," she sighed with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it was actually going to happen; the anticipation made her tremble. He even stated he had wanted her since sixth grade as well, oh boy it was a mutual longing.

"Are you ok love? You're shaking!" He could just kick himself for being so blunt about going to fuck her!

"I'm sorry for using foul language just now," he apologized.

"It's alright, I am actually ok with it, just make it happen!" She nearly pleaded him. Her body just ached to be touched by Scorpius.

He took a step closer and touched her breast with his right hand and watched her reaction as he did. She closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lower lip and he felt her heartbeat turn up a notch. Her left hand closed of his right hand and directed him to squeeze her a bit harder. Her nipple reacted and become hard under his fingers. He could feel the lace of her bra through her dress. His left hand softly grabbed her at the nape of her neck, his mouth found her pulse in her neck and started to press soft kisses on her vein. He followed her jaw line very lazily, softly nipping and tasting her skin.

Rose closed her eyes again and inhaled his scent as his hair touched her nose, she made a mental note as he did. "Oh, Merlin!" she gasped.

Her body reacted against his hand squeezing and caressing her breast and nipple, it nearly blacked her out. She felt her knickers dampen as he administered pressure and circled her nipple with his fingers, pinching it and rolling it through her dress. His mouth slowly made its way to her mouth. He cast a glance at her eyes, he saw them roll with pleasure. She pressed her hips into his and she made small whimpering noises, sending his body into overdrive his tongue had not even reached hers! He pulled her lower lip between his teeth and slowly sucked it into his hot mouth.

Rose could not take it anymore and plunged her tongue into his and straight away deepened the kiss as she pulled his head towards hers. Scorpius attacked her tongue with even more force and made her moan into his mouth. Merlin, they both wanted this so bad!

Her breasts pressed against his chest, causing him to get rock hard, she had to notice as he was poking her hips. Oh Merlin! This was even better than he expected, the witch was so fucking hot he couldn't believe he finally had her in his arms!

His mouth left hers and followed her throat and onto her shoulder, he turned her around and pushed her against the wall. "Can I take your dress of?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded in agreement, it was all too slow and antagonizing for her, but she let him set the pace, not knowing what he was going to do to her just increased the anticipation and made her longing for him multiply by tenfold. He kissed the nape of her neck, gently sucking her skin. He scraped her neck with his teeth and Rose reacted by moaning deeply and pushing her buttocks into his groin. His hand squeezed her breast some more, making her moan even more. His other hand caressed her lower lip pushing his thumb between her lips. She started to suck it gently, increasing his hunger for her. He let his other hand slide down her stomach and down the front of her dress. His fingers gently peeled her dress upwards until he reached the seam of her dress. His hand made its way down her pubis over the fabric of her knickers. He gently stroked her mound, eliciting various sounds from her throat and making her suck his thumb with more vigour.

He retracted his thumb from her mouth and took hold of her zipper, slowly pulling it down, he let his index finger follow the zip down her spine, his tongue hot on its trail licking and nipping the hollow of her back. Until the zip reached its end. He was kneeling behind her as he gently pulled her dress down her back over her buttocks. His other hand left her front just a fraction of a second. He started to cares her inner thigh and his mouth found the seam of her knickers above her legs. Sucking her sensitive skin and adding pressure and squeezing her inner thigh upwards. He made her turn again and sat on his knees in front of her. He looked up and saw this beautiful creature in front of him, he just counted himself the luckiest man alive.

He threw of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. His bare chest muscled and toned from working out a couple hours a day. Rose licked her lips and her eyes filled with lust. Scorpius turned his attention back to Rose and peeled her stockings of, helping her out of her shoes and put them back on without the stockings she looked to hot with them. He kissed her inner thigh and Rose mewled with pleasure. He reached the seam of her knickers and pushed the fabric aside, dipping a finger between her folds. Rose grabbed his hair and fitted her fingers tightly in them. Scorpius followed his finger and dipped his tongue between her creased skin. Rose couldn't believe her eyes, seeing this blond god between her legs. She stared down and saw him feast on her.

'Fuck', he was servicing her and giving it his all she felt totally empowered.

He let her clit go for a moment and hooked his fingers under her knickers and tugged them aggressively down her legs. She stepped out them and came back above Scorpius. She looked down into his mercury smoky dilated eyes. Oh, Merlin this was happening, right!

Scorpius looked up and got full view on her flesh above his eyes, telling him she was wet and ready for him, but he wanted to feast on her core just a tad longer, she smelled and tasted 'fucking tastic' he mused.

He asked Rose to get rid of her sexy green see-through bra, admiring her for making the effort to please him as she must know it was his colours. She pulled it off and her breasts came in view, making his mouth water. Her breasts looked firm and her nipples were a soft pink and taut; the best he had ever laid eyes on. He knew now he could never let her go. He could not have another man looking at her like he did just now. He became overly possessive and wanted to claim her as his.

He kissed her nether lips and started to lick his way between her folds again, pulling her lips aside, opening her flesh for him, licking up and down. Rose slid down the wall opening her legs providing better access, Scorpius penetrated his tongue deeper within her throbbing flesh, his nose pressed against her quim. Rose fisted her fingers tighter in his silver blond hair.

She started to breath heavily and was near her release."Ooooh, Scorpius, please suck harder, I'm so near now!" She wailed. Her release hit her so hard she cried out as pleasure rippled through her body, clenching her walls around Scorpius tongue. She couldn't support her legs anymore and slumped down against the wall, her legs stretched as she rode her orgasm.

Scorpius sat back and the worlds biggest grin adorned his face. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and leaned forward, softly kissing Roses lips. She smelled and tasted herself on his lips and couldn't care less about it. Scorpius gave her the hardest orgasm she ever had the pleasure experiencing up to now.

Scorpius sat next to her against the wall and pulled her on to his lap. Snogging her with increasing anticipation, his large bulge still hard. Rose felt his member through the fabric of his pants, she felt overwhelmed by his unselfishness, he made her come without thinking about his own satisfaction. Rose shifted position into straddling him. Her mouth leaving his mouth, softly kissing his strong jaw line. His hand grasping her breast and rolling and tweaking her nipple with his finger. Rose groaned into his jaw, getting wet again because his fingers entered her again and stimulating her ravished flesh, making her buck against his pants.

Rose undid his buckle and unbuttoned his trouserss, she motioned him to lift his arse so she could pull them off. His rock hard member sprung free, completely erect and pre cum leaving its slit. Rose licked her lips and bent down, licking his tip. She positioned herself above him and pressed her folds against his dick squeezing it, let his member glide between her, only stimulating it and not letting it fill her.

Scorpius hissed as she surprised him with this motion, she teased him a bit.

"Rose!" Scorpius groaned. "You are such a fucking tease!" He pushed her shoulders back onto the floor, and was hovering over her now, his mouth invaded hers and he claimed her tongue vigorously. Their tongues battling for control. He positioned himself between her legs and sat on his haunches taking in the beauty of the witch lying there. Cream white skin, freckles, soft pink nipples and aureoles', neatly trimmed pubis. He was going to enter her wetness and 'making love, not fucking' he thought. She had her eyelids half closed as she waited eagerly for his next move.

"So you're definitely not a virgin?" He checked; he did not want to hurt her.

"No, definitely not!" she huskily sighed.

His mouth crashed hers, stimulating her clit and breasts with his hand and fingers, he needed her to be fully aroused as he would penetrate her. He pulled her pelvis up as he eased himself into her filling her to the brim.

"Oh, fuck you are so wet and tight!"

Scorpius grabbed her hips and started to thrust his cock harder until he felt her walls clench he soon followed her orgasm. Both panting for breath, their bodies soaked as sweat left their pores. He rested his head on her pretty breasts. The room filled with the scent of their love making session. Scorpius stared at her and kissed her nose, he was so lucky he mused.

* * *

_**Next chapter we have a dramatic twist. I would really love to hear and read your review even when they are anonymus, or pm me.**_

_**Please, pretty please, pouting...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to DarqueQueen7 for editing. I owe you so much. **

**Anything you recognise by the fab J.K.**

**Major plot twist, brace your selves. **

* * *

_Chapter 5. Twisted thoughts._

Scorpius woke in the middle of the night. He chuckled as his memories took him back to the previous night. A couple of hours before, actually. He and Rose had finally made it. It had been the most amazing love-making ever. Yes, that's right.

He looked down on the pretty redhead whose head was resting on his chest. Creamy skin adorned with freckles. He nearly kissed all of them. She had trusted him not to hurt her and it had been easy. She was funny and sometimes did not even know she was. And innocent; no, not a virgin he didn't think she was. He was glad she had not been one. The responsibility would have been too much. He never did responsibility. He and James had always been the bad boys.

Black haired Potter and blond haired Malfoy. Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Their dads had been enemies. It would have been easy for them to become ones themselves but somehow they had ended up being best friends. They had met on the train and their passion for quidditch and love of Puddlemere had made them instant best mates.

Son of the Golden boy who lived and the son of a rather dull reformed death eater. Bad news.

Sure they were both captains of their quidditch house squads, but they competed hard against each other. On the pitch, off pitch they had been partners in crime. Up to no good.

Players...no one of the female population was safe. The only ones to escape were the Weasley / Potter girls. They had always made sure to compare notes as not to be humping each others girls. At least that had been their operative.

Until a girl had set her eyes on having both of them, as a trophy, mind. Rìona Finnian a seventh year Slytherin had set her eyes on the sixth year Quidditch captains.

A Potter and A Malfoy what was there not to like. She was part of Slytherin and rather cunning. She made sure she enticed James and Scorpius when separated. She had let them now she would gladly fuck them. And had asked James and Scorpius to join her in the room of requirement when there had been a party at the Ravenclaw house. First James had shown up and later Scorpius came into the room. At first they had not been to enchanted by the idea of forming a threesome but somehow Rìona had been very persuasive and had played them well in stroking their massive egos. After that one party of three, they had been on the prowl and had bedded more girls. It had been a been one giant ego trip for them.

But thinking back on his bad boys days it had dawned on Scorpius and looking at the sweet girl in his arms he did not want to soil her. Being with the nasty character he was. Even now partying and being a bad boy came like second nature, he wouldn't submit her to his bad ways. Rose mumbled in her sleep and turned away from his chest. Resting her head on her two hands on the other pillow.

No, he could not taint her. He dressed gave her a kiss filled with remorse on her forehead and tip toed out.

He headed for the floo system but before he could enter a rather intoxicated Dom had arrived. "Hi, Scorpius!" She giggled. "Fancy seeing you here! Should you be leaving right now?!"

"Tell, Rose I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt her!" Scorpius grabbed floo powder from the pot and said his home address. He flooed into his shared apartment. Oh, fuck, James was up. He was in the kitchen and was just about preparing tea.

"Scorpius?! Didn't you leave with Rose?! What in Merlin's name are you doing here at 'one night stand' leaving time?!" He walked over to Scorpius and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "No, not, Rose! We agreed!" Anger flashing in his eyes. And just like a drop of a hat he punched Scorpius in the face, Scorpius went down and James kicked him in the gut. "We agreed you wouldn't use her like that!" James went into a frenzied rage. Best friends no more, Scorpius had crossed the line. He had shagged James' favourite cousin and had left her in the middle of the night. Trish came from the bed room and held James back. James was crying and screaming at his best friend.

Scorpius crouched back up and was also sobbing. Saying something about not wanting to hurt her and he left for his room. He grabbed his belongings, stuffed everything in his bag and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was opened until nine o' clock in the morning and closed for an hour to clean. It harboured paying strays and drunks who had no place to go. Scorpius crept into a booth at the back and ordered coffee.

A few hours later he apparated outside the gates of Malfoy Manor.

He sent his patronus. Narcissa appeared in the doorway and opened the gate. "Scorpius, look at you! Have you been in a fight?!" She fawned over him. "Come into the house." The house elf took his bag and levitated it inside the house.

"Draco! Lucius! It's Scorpius, he came home!" Narcissa sounded cheerful, she really loved her grandson to bits. He had strayed, but he had returned. She was a bit fearful of Draco. He and Scorpius had not seen eye to eye about the young man's life style. But he had let Scorpius do what he needed to do.

Draco was sitting in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet. Lucius came through the door from outside. Draco stood up and sized his son up from head to toe. He grabbed his chin and said, "Mmmm, you must have scorned somebody who loves you, he avoided your nose and teeth! Sit down and have the house elf pour you a coffee." He sat back at the counter and put his news paper back up.

Lucias gave Scorpius a nod and went back into the garden. Narcissa asked what he liked for breakfast and that was that. Scorpius had come back into the family fold.

0x0x0

**A year later.**

"Rose come out all ready! Let me see how you look!"

Rose appeared in her door opening. She looked amazing. Stylized power suit, curls in control in a Grace Kelly bun. Pearl earrings. Nude Loubouttin's minimal make up.

"Iiieeeh, stunning!" Dom squealed and clapped her hands. "Maybe a bit too thin, but we can work on that. You will knock them dead looking like that!"

Rose had graduated Business School and was on her way to her first job interview.

She had graduated with raving grades. The Muggle university had been her sanctuary this last year. She had nearly fallen through the cracks. Scorpius nearly finished her off. She had been physically sick for a week as he had ripped her heart out. She felt bad for James; he had lost his best friend and team-mate. But they had never discussed Scorpius anymore,James was too bitter.

Of course Rose knew this could happen but still, Scorpius considering her a one night stand had been a thorough shock to the system. She had really believed him when he said he had fancied her since in Hogwarts. But onwards and upwards! Her new life was waiting for her around the corner.

She had immersed her self into her studies her last year, being a Ravenclaw through and through. She persevered with sheer determination and gusto. She had graduated not one, but two case studies and she was going to present the first one today at her first job interview. She had studied it, put numbers together while researching the company and the product. She had studied her audience and had even asked Dom to design the package.

"Rose stop fretting and eat your breakfast, the port key will still be there in one hour."

Rose would take a cab to Diagon Alley and a port key was reserved on her behalf. It would take her many kilometres away from London. If everything went well she would be away from here for the next coming months, she would stay at the production plant to get the feel of the production process, local community and landscape. She felt she needed it to take her mind of things concerning London.

"Dom, the suit feels elegant and comfortable!" Dominique had designed a clothes line aiming for young professional women. Rose had asked her to design elegant, but sexy power suits. Dominique had jumped to the opportunity and used Rose as her muse and model. She had launched her first runway show just weeks ago at the London Fashion week. She had been set up in one the minor tents but none the less, London Fashion week. Earning herself raving reviews and commissions for some bigger stores. She had Rose to thank for her success.

She had felt so sorry for her. When she had seen Scorpius leave that night it only dawned on her when she heard Rose crying in her room that morning. She had been inconsolable. Her heart had been broken. Later that day she had flooed into James's apartment and had found an angered James. Scorpius had fled presumably back to his father's.

Trish had told her about James beating up Scorpius and that Scorpius had not fought back, so out of character. James was still fuming. James was no saint Dom had been witness to several broken hearts on his part. But this had been Rose, his favourite cousin. Dom had suspected James in having a secret crush for his red-headed cousin, one of many as most of them were red heads. But Rose had always had a soft spot in his heart. He had never acted upon it fortunately, but he had kissed her once, maybe twice, Dom wasn't sure. Them being cousins making it highly inappropriate. Dom was the only one who knew about it in the family.

But ever since he had behaved like a player alongside Scorpius. Those two were a bad influence on each other. But now that Scorpius had tainted Rose, it had been enough for James. Luckily, he had Trish and she had a soothing effect on James. He had lost his player ways and played house with her.

Rose cab took her to Diagon Alley she had taken her wand from her clutch and tapped the bricks opening up the Wizard community in the heart of London to her. She went into the port key office and checked her self in. Her port-key left shortly.

She touched the magical device and felt a swirling motion, landing herself into a courtyard. She turned around the corner and saw the entrance to a production facility. She checked her hair in her compact, checked her briefcase and stored her wand in her clutch. She was ready to take the interview by storm.

Scorpius went on his usual Monday morning routine but could not locate the object of his desire. She had been there last week, but she wasn't aboard their underground carriage. Scorpius had been following her even before that fateful night. He needed to see her. She had not looked right she had become eerily thin, but she had picked up her routine after a week. Her appearance had been worrying, but her demeanour had stabilised a few months ago. She would hurl a large briefcase with papers around and was always busy reading or writing when she could find a seat on the busy train. She was busy working on some kind of paper.

Scorpius went into his office at Malfoy Enterprises. His dad had welcomed him back a year ago and had never talked about him being the playboy he was before. He had offered him a job designing quidditch brooms. Scorpius really liked being involved in his father's enterprise. They would have laughs and went to lunch. With time, they had become good friends. Scorpius had been happy his dad had not given him a hard time.

Draco dropped by in his office informing him he would be out of the office for the rest of the day. Draco had an important business venture he had to attend to.

Rose walked up to the door as a large Black BMW with tainted glass pulled up on the driveway. It stopped in front of her and a driver with a cap stepped out holding the car door open to a young looking silver blond business man.

He held his hand out and identified himself. "Hello Miss Weasley I presume? My name is Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." Rose shook his hand. She had known he must be the same age as her parents and uncle Harry, but he looked younger and he dressed quite sharply. His cologne was fresh and heady she liked it a lot it was enticing.

Draco motioned her towards the door and held the door open and walked in after her. They entered the small hall a few doors were located here and a man with thick rimmed spectacles greeted them. "Miss. Weasley this is MacMillan, my production manager. We'll meet him later on in the production facility. But for now, we'll head up to my office."

Draco opened another door leading towards stairs. Rose looked up and saw the office looking out on the production facility. A strong, pungent smell penetrated her nose sending all kinds of signals up to her brain. Burnt wood, wheat and alcohol where the ones she could distinguish.

Rose entered a small office space, a large desk with two comfortable chairs a sofa and a conference table were set into a taste full decorated space. Draco held a chair out for Rose and pushed the seat in as she sat.

"Now, Miss Weasley -," Draco began.

"Please, call me Rose," She answered blushing a bit.

The man in front of her was very handsome, he was an older version of his son, but he did not look older than thirty. But he must be forty one like her parents.

"Well, Rose it is then," he resumed.

He poured her and himself a glass of water. And set it in front of her.

"Which of the Weasleys is your dad?!" He inquired with some glint in his eye.

"Erm, well that would be Ronald Weasley, sir,' she answered proudly. She loved her dad to bits.

"Ah and Granger! I can tell now! Same nose and fire!" He seemed to talk to himself. "Well. Show me why we're here!" He looked eagerly at her briefcase. "I was astounded when I read your business proposal. A witch who want's to run a muggle Whiskey distilling business, very intriguing."

She was a strange girl, he mused. When the car had pulled up on the drive way he had been surprised that she was so young. Her letter had let him believe she was a seasoned business woman. A lot of thought and creativity had gone into it. She had made a sound plan and he had nearly forgotten he owned this company. It was not located far from the manor, but still, it had been long since he ventured to it.

When he shook her hand, a shiver went down his spine. She was a real beauty. Her slender frame had made her look fragile under her beautifully cut business attire. Someone had designed it for her, he could tell. A deep dark green silk and woollen dress a jacket with silver trimming. Funny, the colors were almost Slytherin. But it wasn't the right green colour, it was more of a deep emerald colour and it worked with her complexion and hair colour. She said Ronald was her dad, but this red was a darker shade, as Ronald was more of a carrot. He smiled when he thought back to his Hogwarts days.

This enchanting being had made his heart jump; she could be trouble.

Scorpius must know her, he thought. She did look younger, but that was not a reference as witches and wizard could not be pinpointed on their age. This could be an interesting afternoon, he analysed.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. No, the ship has not sailed.**

**Oh and did any of you caught my wink to a British Television show. (it's my favourite)**

**Please review, you know you would like to!**

**Whilst writing Scorpius cruel decision the lyrics to Pearl Jam's: Black, popped in my head**

**I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,**  
**I know you'll be a sun in somebody else's sky,**  
**But why, why, why can't it be, can't it be mine?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to DarqueQueen7 for editing. I owe you so much.**

**Anything you recognise by the fab J.K.**

* * *

_The proposition._

Rose took her folder from her case and had put it in front of Draco Malfoy. She felt a bit nervous. It now depended on how well she presented her business plan. She knew the numbers added up and were sound. There was some risk involved, but nothing Malfoy Enterprises couldn't handle.

It had started out as a plan on revenge of some sort. But investigating Malfoy Enterprises had landed her here. She had found this niche; a Muggle Whiskey distillery. She had researched its stock. They sold less than they actually produced and they had some old stock still in its original caskets. She had made a plan to turn it out and sell it to young professionals; the kind that liked to start a new trend. She would oversee and monitor the process - and she also wanted a percentage of the profit margin. She did not want a salary, but a cut of the profits.

She had presented her plan and waited for Draco's reaction.

He was scrutinising the numbers and had listened to the passionate girl in front of him. She knew her numbers and had thorough knowledge of the Whiskey business. Her concept was not just simple, but perfect. It could not falter.

He had studied her face and her features as she explained what she wanted. Her skin tone creamy adorned with playful freckles. Her eyes glistening like emeralds. Her hands dainty but shapely. Nice manicured pointy fingers. And her voice like bells and her scent honey apple and honey. Refreshingly and sweet.

"Miss, ehm Rose, you're asking for a percentage of the profits. What will you bring to the negotiations, it is not capital?! Is it!" He looked at her sternly, negotiations had begun, and he wasn't throwing it out of the window. He was seriously contemplating this, wasn't he?!

"My business sense - and call it intuition!" she answered firmly. Her composure was steady and strong. Whilst talking, her confidence had grown and overtaken her anxiety. She knew what she was talking about.

"And this was your graduation project from business school, I believe?" he verified. "The Muggle London Business School? One of the most prestigious universities, that one? And they marked it with an?"

"An outstanding A+, sir!" Rose answered whole heartedly.

"Well, who am I to judge!" Draco answered. "If they graded it so high something must make sense," he concluded. "I'll let my solicitor take a look at it and let her draft a contract." He took the copy and put it back into its folder. "But I want to pay you a salary before profits come in. It will not be much, mind you. But enough to keep you alive!" He smiled again.

Rose downed the glass of water as she felt absolutely parched all off a sudden.

"It states you want to life here for a couple of months? I have a derelict building near which can be done up." He looked again and saw a confident strong girl. Immaculately beautiful and smart as hell. He had never come across a girl as interesting as this one. Or should he say woman. Even if this plan of hers backfired, he would let her at least try to make an effort. As he saw it, the risk was minimal.

He wasn't known to take risks, but she had presented a good case. Draco was well aware of his reputation, not keen to take risks and dull. At least his son thought he was boring. But what the heck? He wasn't that old! At least the girl in front of him made him flare up. He shook her hand to seal the deal and showed her to the door.

"I'll show you around the premises and would you care to join me for lunch? I know a nice little Muggle gastro pub down the road?" He had said it before he knew it. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she must think he was after her in a not so business like fashion.

"Uhm, that would be lovely Mr. Malfoy," she answered. She could do with some food and she liked the idea of a pub as it did not sound too formal.

Draco escorted her down and gave her a hard hat and a dust coat; he also had some rubber boots in her size. Rose donned the outfit and followed him into the plant. He showed her the distilling process, ingredients and copper kettles. He was proud of the business, it had been in the family for nearly a 150 years.

On they way out Rose tried to take off the hard hat but is somehow got stuck in her hair. Draco helped her but her Grace Kelley roll was ruined. She unpinned her hair and released it to its full glory.

She looks stunning, Draco thought. Her dark red long wavy hair nearly reached the small of her back. She looked even more delicate than before. The chauffeur opened her door and waited for her to step in and closed the door for her. Rose felt giddy, she wasn't used to be treated like royalty but is was somehow comforting. The driver then opened the other door for Draco and he sat next to her in the back of the car. He then moved behind the wheel and Draco informed him where to go.

The scenery outside was magical, luscious green fields, and rugged hills. Small villages dotted around the landscape. She would feel at home here she mused.

"I go there often for a bite," Draco explained, speaking easy and animated. "My main house is not so far from here, it is around that hill actually," he pointed out the window next to Rose. Rose had always assumed their Manor had been in Wiltshire. Its exact position had not been listed.

Rose felt at ease next to this powerful wizard. He oozed power, strength and knowledge but his appearance was not that old. He was still very handsome and well-built, his suit showed his toned and lean body. The skin on his hands still looked young.

His eyes were silver mercury and his hair platinum blond, slightly slicked back. His suit was sharp and well cut. Italian or Saville Row. And he smelled incredible. No, Rose, she castigated herself. This it not the time to get infatuated with the father of a former bed partner.

The drive had not been long before the car stopped at an enchanting chocolate box building. Plastered white, thatched roof and a wild flower garden and white fence around it. The only thing giving away it was in fact a restaurant was the board in front stating it.

The chauffeur opened the car door for Draco first and Draco opened her car door and helped her stepping out of the car. His eyes were fixed on hers as she came out of the car. It was so chivalrous of him, it made Rose blush and feel very womanly. If a boy her age had treated her like that she would have felt her feminist side flare up, but this man-made it feel like it was the only right thing to do.

He opened the restaurant door and motioned her inside he touched the small of her back. This was too much, she sighed as he touched her, making her blush again. Draco pretended he did not notice. But he found it endearing, he hoped he wasn't to intimidating. The hostess walked up to them and asked: "Your usual table sir?"

"Yes please, Siobhan," Draco acknowledged the well dressed woman.

The hostess walked in front of them and Draco let Rose follow her first. At the back near a small window a table waited for them. Draco held the chair for Rose and let her sit first. He unbuttoned the lower button of his jacket and sat down. The hostess returned with the menu.

Rose scrutinised it carefully. Funny, there seemed to be no prices on her menu. It struck her as odd. "Erm, Mr... Ah Draco, I thought you said it was a pub!" She felt this was a high-end restaurant.

"Well Rose, it is in fact a gastro pub with a Michelin star," he said, smirking when he informed her about the status of his local watering hole.

"Oh!" Rose felt a bit dumb for not realising what a gastro pub was. "Can you suggest something from the menu?" Rose asked as Draco had not even looked at the menu, he had his mind made up.

"Do you like fish Rose?" he asked her. "The chef buys fresh fish from a local who fishes at the Loch nearby."

"Yes, I do like fish," Rose said.

Draco asked the waiter and ordered the velvet crab tarts accompanied with wild salad. He also ordered a bottle of champagne with it. They had a business deal to celebrate.

Rose took a look out of the window and was awestruck by the pretty landscape.

"Yes, it is breathtakingly beautiful, isn't it?" Draco asked, flashing a wide smile. He looked at Rose and she wasn't sure he complimented her or the landscape. He had to watch himself. She looked like she belonged here. A red head in Scotland.

""Yes, it is rugged and handsome at the same time," Rose absent mindedly replied. Did she just say something about the company or about the scenery? She wasn't sure. And had he just done the same?!

The waiter returned with their champagne. Draco poured the glasses and they both toasted on their business venture. Signing the contract would be a formality as far as Draco was concerned.

Rose drank the champagne and it surprised her as it was one of the best she had ever tasted. As the bubbles released their perfume and taste in her mouth, she scrunched her brows and her nose wriggled.

"What?' Draco asked. He just observed Rose as she drank her champagne, and her face had done something funny.

"This champagne is amazing! I can tell flavours and smells apart with this one; Soft grapefruit with aromatic floral aroma, Strawberry/raspberry flavours. And the colour is also beautiful almost a soft salmon!"

"Rose, that is extraordinary you just gave a sommeliers description of a wine. Not everyone has it in them!" Draco was thoroughly impressed by the young woman. She kept surprising him in so many ways. Mental note: order several cases of the stuff.

Champagne Henriot Rosé (Reims), he read the label.

They talked about the distillery and what it meant to the locals who worked there and the process of brewing the amber liquid. They discussed Rose living arrangements and the permanent port key Draco would request. So she could have visitors over.

Their meal arrived, it was a creamy savoury velvet crab and parsley tart and a salad of wild flowers and salad leafs. Rose liked it; it was light and creamy and the champagne accompanied it magnificently. Rose took her jacket of because she felt quite warm in this snug environment.

Draco noticed her nice shapely and toned arms. Her dress hugged her breasts snugly and a nice cleavage showed some of her bosom as her dress pushed them up a bit. Draco felt his pants tighten. His thoughts became highly inappropriate, he thought. She could be his daughter, for Pete's sake!

Draco ordered coffee and chocolates when they had finished their meal. He then promised he would have her living quarters sorted by Sunday evening. They could sign the papers next week Thursday. His brief would have set up next Monday. She could have her solicitor proof read them. Rose gave him Victoire's name; she had studied Muggle law and Wizard law.

When they were finished discussing the arrangement, Draco and Rose stood up and Rose held her jacket in her arm. Draco again gently nudged her as he touched her at the small of her back. The ride back to the plant had been spent admiring the view. In and outside the car. There was something magnetic in the air. It was almost palpable.

Rose was helped out of the car by the driver; she walked back as she had forgotten her clutch. She leaned into the car and grabbed her clutch Draco's gaze lingered on her as he said goodbye. The chauffeur handed her briefcase and she headed for her port key.

Rose swirled back to London.

Draco had his driver take him back to the manor. He changed into his running gear and went for a run around his property. He needed to blow stream off. The red head had nestled in his brain. She was smart, breathtakingly beautiful, like he remembered her mother at Hogwarts. She had impeccable taste in clothing, sexy as hell but sophisticated. Her hair was very pretty and she smelled exquisite. The girl was a superlative - and unobtainable. She was too young.

Rose returned at her and Dom's apartment. She was simply glowing as she flooed in. She flopped on the couch and closed her eyes. And yes Draco's face was still there.

Rose kicked her shoes off and curled her legs under her. It had been an exhausting day. Her job interview had gone brilliant; the plant was an old school factory. The countryside was very pretty, and her new business associate, well…he made her feel week at her knees. Which wasn't and added bonus, but it was as it was. He had made her feel like a lady and her heart beat faster.

She grabbed a pillow and let her head rest there for a moment.

Draco returned thoroughly soaked at the manor he had not succeeded in shaking Rose off. No, her vision in his head had become stronger.

He apparated up to his room and went into the adjoining bath room. He turned the shower on and undressed. He looked into his mirror and saw a still good looking well build man. His hair ruffled on his head. Could a girl like Rose be interested?! No, no, no get it out of your head stupid old fool!

He went into the shower and selected a hard cold massage on his remote. He stepped under the cold flood and tried to erase the red head. It did not work, he had worked himself up thinking about her and he had to relieve himself before he headed back to London. He set the shower to a comfortable temperature and eased the flood. He leaned his hand against the tiles and let his hand do the job. Next Saturday, he would hook up with one of his lady friends and try to get the pretty young red head out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Please review let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to DarqueQueen7 for being my Beta. Thanks sweety darling.**

* * *

_**Old friends.**_

"Oh and looks who's sleeping on the couch?! And couldn't be bothered to phone her favourite cousin!" Dom hovered above the couch and had her arms fold over her chest. Her posture was stern but her eyes twinkling.

Rose stretched her arms and opened her eyes. A blond girl stood above her and was grinning. "Hi Dom! Sorry I did not call you!" She stretched like a cat elongating her spine. "I just wanted to rest my head. I guess I fell asleep!" She excused herself.

"Well?!" Dominique flopped next to her on the couch.

"I think I nailed it!" Rose stated watching her nails closely.

"Iiiiiieeeeehh, I knew! You are fabulous!" Dominique screamed and hugged Rose in a tight embrace.

"And did you meet Mr. Malfoy or did he send an executive?!" She eagerly asked. She had been plotting with Rose to make a great impression. She never had any doubt about Rose, she was just brilliant.

"Ah, well it was Dra, erm, Mr. Malfoy himself," she answered, corrected herself. Ouch, nearly giving the plot away. Oops, too late.

Dominique arched her brow. "Draco, is it?! Really?!"

Yes well he told me to call him Draco as we are going to be business partners!" She watched Dominique. Was she taking it?! Rose bit her lip.

"Whatever you say Rose! Did you think your outfit did any good?" Dominique had spent a lot of work and detail on Rose outfit.

"I'm sure it helped a lot!" Rose answered.

She told Dom all about lunch and the fact that she would live in a small cottage nearby. Dom did not let on but she had identified a definite glow in Rose as she talked passionately about Draco Malfoy. She would search him on the wizards' world website known as wiz. Those Malfoy men had a spell on her cousin. She wasn't just a bit curious but a lot. But she had to look out for Rose as she had just made a full mental recovery.

Draco arrived early at his office and found that Scorpius was there before him. It surprised him very much. He was taking his job seriously and Draco felt proud of him. He knocked on his son's door and Scorpius did not look up but said "Come in and have a seat, I have to finish this!" He was drawing something.

When he was finished he was pleasantly surprised that it was his father who sat there. He looked amusingly up to his son. He was in a definite good mood, Scorpius observed.

"So had a good meeting then?!" He asked. He knew his dad had a meeting with a prospective new partner.

"Yes, very good indeed!" Draco beamed. "It was someone who wants to develop our Muggle Whiskey brewery!" He divulged.

"Oh, yes the one near our lands. I thought it was a sleeper?" Scorpius dug into his memory and even had a clear picture of it. His granddad always stocked up his private supply from there and he would take Scorpius with him. Scorpius loved the smell and feel of the place. The enormous copper kettles were always shiny. He used to make funny faces in them as a nipper.

"Yes but my new partner had some brilliant ideas about them and I'm giving her free reign!" Draco smiled again.

"Uh, her?!" A devious glint appeared in Scorpius's eyes. He had never seen his father so excited over a new project. He had a definite glow in his eyes. If it had anything to with this new business partner being a female than he would heartily welcome it. His dad had not had a love interest since his mother screwed them up thoroughly. He felt his dad deserved a break.

"Now, son. Don't go imagining things!" He looked sternly at the younger version of himself and wondered if he and Rose had ever crossed paths. He surely must have thought she was pretty as well. But he put it at the back of his mind.

"Listen, Scorpius! I want to run something by you. Would you like to have some more responsibilities?" He scrutinised his boy's face. As his eyes lit up at the suggestion, he knew he had his answer then.

Scorpius nodded curiously. He looked up to his dad and saw a proud man before him. He was well aware of the fact that he must have disappointed his father on numerous occasions. Whilst at Hogwarts misbehaving and later when playing professional quidditch and being a frequent guest at numerous dubious party scenes. Draco had never said anything about it. But being this straight arrow himself it must have hurt to see his son behaving so out of control and now he was giving him even more responsibilities, showing Scorpius his dad trusted and loved him.

He did truly love his dad for allowing him to make his own mistakes. He would have to tell his dad one day what happened between him and Rose. But not now, first he had to complete this project which he had headed on his own.

"Well, I need to monitor this new business venture, and I'll be spending Tuesdays and Thursdays at the manor in the coming weeks. I need you to look after this place and if an emergency arises you have to assess it and deem it worthy to disturb me and if not you have to handle it. But if you do feel the need to contact me, feel no hesitation in doing so."

He watched Scorpius sit straighter as he understood the responsibility he was being instructed with. "Yes, dad, I would love to!" He went over to his dad who stood up and shook his hand.

"I'll inform Odillia about our arrangement and let her connect her phone to your intercom." Draco hugged his son and left for his own office.

He fired the floo system and talked to a wizard builder near the brewery, stating that he needed the cottage to brought to modern standards, it also needed some Muggle contraptions, and if it could be ready by Friday morning. He then floo called an interior designer and gave them the specifics of how it should be decorated and that the paint had to be dry and fully furnished by Sunday early evening. He gave the address and asked them to contact the builder. He wanted everything on a high spec finish, but it had to look homely and not overly glamorous. And he had to make sure a champagne fridge was incorporated. He chuckled as he gave that specific order. He wanted to surprise Rose with the champagne they drank yesterday.

Rose woke up and felt happier than she had felt in a long time. Yes she had a job and had met a most enchanting man. A man, not a boy. Silver blond hair, strong features, man of the world. Yes old enough to be her father. She decided she would not linger too much into her memory. She had some leisure time before things kicked of so she was going to make the most of her free time. She showered and had lathered herself in her favourite foamy soap. Washed her hair and had pulled her skimpiest lingerie set from her closet. She felt womanly and hot in them. She grabbed her Holyhead Harpies shirt from her closet and her skinny Muggle jeans and donned high heels. Applying minimal make up and glossing her curls with some Moroccan oil it made her hair shiny and smell divine. It was a Muggle thing to do but it worked perfectly for her. Her owl had dropped the Daily Prophet and she was about to make some tea and a bowl of cereal.

She took her paper, tea and cereal to the balcony and rested her legs on the banister. The sun warmed her face and she enjoyed her breakfast and read her paper. Perfect! She reached for her packet of fags and lit a cigarette between her lips. Inhaling the smoke through her nose and she closed her eyes.

Yes, yes, bad habit, only thing reminding her of Scorpius and James. Their wickedness was always something that had put a smile on her face. Those boys always pulled pranks together and sometimes on her. Like turning her hair green. She chuckled, it was because they loved her fiery reaction. Bad boys to the core. She revelled in their attention.

Suddenly her mind drifted to both their dads and mums, Draco and Harry had become fathers fairly young. Harry just a year after the war and Draco a few months later. Ginny had been very young she had just turned eighteen when she gave birth to James. And Astoria, well she was the same age as Ginny. Her aunt had become a professional Quidditch player none the less, her mother had helped her out when she had three kids and a career. Aunt Ginny rocked that's for sure.

Her mum and dad had Rose when they were twenty one also young, younger than she was now. She couldn't imagine having a baby now. She had so many plans and was living one of them right now. She drew another breath from her cigarette and tossed it from between her fingers into the canal below. She rinsed her dishes and put them in the Muggle dishwasher; one of the perks of living in a mixed building.

She looked into the mirror and fluffed her hair, took her Green and Silver aviators from the shelf and put her wand in her clutch. She left the building on foot and caught a bus. Public transport in London always felt so joyous, she loved observing other passengers. The odd ones usually were Wizards trying to disguise like Muggles. She being one of them. She took another bus to Knightsbridge; two of her favourite shops were located there. She was in dire need of shoes and under wear.

The doors were opened for her by one of the door men, he tapped his hat as he let her through. Rose always came in at the favourite department, the hand bags department. She would always make sure she sniffed the leather scent. Aaaaah and she had her fix today.

She took the escalator up and walked over the plush green carpets toward the lingerie section. She selected a few choice undergarments and headed for the changing room. She was so delighted how they made her look and feel she decided to take everything setting her back a hefty amount. The cashier at the desk swiped her card and client card, she came here often. The girl wrapped her undergarments in green foil paper, she had complimented Rose on her excellent choice. Rose had not much money left in her Muggle bank account so she charged it to her credit card. Rose reckoned she was due some money.

She went to the adjoining coffee shop and ordered a chocolate mocha coffee, might as well savour her shopping spree. Next on her list was the shoe department. She browsed but did not buy any, those enormous bags were a burden to carry around, and she had forgotten to bring her bottomless pouch.

Last were the food halls. They were buzzing with customers. All sorts of food scents wafted over her. The food halls were so pretty they had the same look as they had a hundred years ago. The white tiles still as clean and fresh when they had been installed. The staff all dressed in white immaculate uniforms, they were very friendly and helpful. She selected some sandwiches a fresh danish pastry and a bottle of spring mineral water. She would eat it on a bench at Hyde Park. It was just a stone's throw away. She paid and exited the food halls through the men's fragrances.

At the men's department something smelled like Draco in here. She followed her nose and stopped at the small counter at Roja Parfums she found the bottle Musk Aoud Absolue Precieux, oh Merlin that was powerful. Lemon and nutmeg definitely, and more but those two were what lingered when the rest had evaporated. This was very expensive she mused. She dabbed her wrist with it and headed outside.

She found a bench and ate her lunch it was a glorious day and she watched mothers with children, business man and women, couples in love and loads of tourists. A couple of guys playing soccer and amazons on horse back. Just as typical scene in one of London largest parks. London also had numerous smaller parks scattered across town, you would never know it if you only ventured in the shopping district. Just venture away from a busy street and a small park would prop up.

Rose threw the waste into a litter bin next to the bench and gathered her shopping bags. She brought her wrist to her nose; the scent that Draco wore still lingered there. She wasn't sure why she had dabbed her wrist with the expensive men's perfume, but it sent a small jolt into her system.

Rose decided to swing by Dom's studio before heading home. She took another bus to Tottenham Court Road and transferred there. She arrived at bustling Spital Fields market. It was a hip and trendy and recently rejuvenated area. She arrived at Dom's loft space and was greeted by Frankie, Dom's designing partner. He was an expert in colours and patterns.

"Hi, Rosie sweetie darling, give us a kiss!" He hugged her and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips. He was such a darling.

"Oooo let me take a look at you!" He cooed and purred. "Aw and a bag from our Favourite Green and Golden shop, what have we been buying then?!" He gushed as he took her bag from her. "Mmm, mmmm, mmm, who's a sexy minx, luv?!" He held a rather nice set up. "White see through lace' clarsy!" He said with a fat Cockney accent.

Frankie was an old school East Ender, his dad had wanted him to be a cabby, but he liked colours and patterns more. He and Dom had met at the Art Fashion College when they both attended. They had hit it of as they both eyed a rather nice male up outside college one day. The man liked Frankie more and Dom had pouted. She and her Veela qualities were never resisted she didn't know what hit her. But it had been a laugh. Frankie and his boxing boyfriend were still together, they occupied the space above the loft.

Frankie had made her a nice strong espresso and sat with her at his drawing table. A few drawings were scattered around the table. Frankie was very talented and his patterns and colours looked simple but very clever.

The door opened and a rather flushed looking Dom entered the space.

"Hi, Frankie! Oh, Rose you're here, good! Give us a help with these boxes!" Dom had hauled a few boxes up the stairs.

"Frankie, our fabric merchant has sent some samples over of fabrics with your patterns! Come and take a look!" Frankie walked over and opened a box; he rummaged inside and took a sample out. The fabrics looked exquisite, a soft knitted wool. "Oooo these are fabulous, Sweetie!" He gushed as he hugged Dom.

Rose left Dom and Frankie and went up another flight of stairs up to the private living quarters of Frankie and his lover Giovanni. A nice strong waft greeted her as Giovanni was cooking a delicate Italian sauce. The man was a giant, he was a professional boxer, but liked to cook. "Hey gorgeous! You still need fattening up; come and taste my sauce!" He greeted her. Rose went up to him and hugged him. She nearly disappeared into his chest and arms. She took the bar stool opposite the counter where Giovanni was cooking. He took some bread and dipped it inside the sauce, it smelled mouth watering. Rose took the piece of bread and happily munched it. Giovanni poured her a glass of sparkly red prosecco and they chatted away. Giovanni had been her rock and she felt comfortable talking to him about personal things. He was quiet and did not judge her and was good at keeping secrets.

She told him about her business deal and the man concerning the deal. He never said anything but let her chatter away her guilty feeling. They sipped some more prosecco as they waited for Dom and Frankie. The upper floor even had a roof garden next to it, the summer perennials bloomed lushly and their scent filled the summer evening. The sound of the busy street beneath them sounded like a waterfall.

Coming here had put Draco at the back of her mind. For now.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A big thank you to my beta DarqueQueen7. **

* * *

_**Loose ends.**_

Draco went to the manor on Tuesday. He had promised Scorpius he would leave things to him. He wanted to show his trust. His boy needed the confidence. He had lived his life as a play boy up to a year ago. He had tried and succeeded in being in his favourite quidditch team. He had lived the high life appearing in gossip magazines he had even lowered himself in getting paid to model clad in only boxers. He and the Potter boy had turned themselves in spectacles. Draco wasn't ashamed of Scorpius, but he thought his son could do better. Scorpius had needed the money he knew it was so. Puddlemere always paid generous salaries and even owned an apartment complex to house their players. But living the playboy life did not come cheap. Draco had not supported him with money, but he would have if Scorpius had asked him. He was his only child after all.

And then Scorpius had returned to their family home. He had been beaten up and never divulged by whom. But judging by his wounds it was someone close to him. Maybe James, but he wasn't sure. He was his best mate but had not kept close contact since Scorpio's return home. It struck Draco as odd, but he thought Scorpius would talk when he was ready. But up until now, he never had.

Draco apparated to his factory to check if the builder had arrived. He only used his driver to take him to the pub and when meeting people in an official capacity. It was his habit to be formal when needed and informal when he fancied it. Draco had the business run itself he knew his dad went in there once in a while to stock their private liquor cabinet and kept an eye on it when he popped in.

Draco met his foremen and discussed the arrangement he had made with Rose. He let his foreman know that she would live in the cottage and she would frequent the facility as often as she could, the office would be hers from now on. The foreman had his own office at the back of the building. Rose would not interfere with the brewing process side of the business. Nothing would change, really. It was what people here up in the Highlands preferred, living their lives in their close knit community for centuries.

Saturday evening Draco had reserved a table at a very expensive Muggle restaurant; he wanted to spend the evening with one of his lady friends. He did not want to be bothered by other wizards. His mates frequented the usual wizarding inns and restaurants and he wasn't in the mood to meet any.

The last week had been busy. He had kept a close eye on the refurbishing of the cottage, spent time at the brewery and had seen to matters concerning his London offices. But still, his mind seemed to be occupied by a rather fine specimen of the female persuasion. A pretty red head to be precise; to narrow it down, a Weasley. Rose Weasley - Ronald Weasley's daughter. It puzzled him thoroughly how such a rowdy character could have produced something so exquisitely beautiful. Yes he knew Ron wasn't the balmy arse he used to be, but it still was a mystery. He always wondered how the clever and pretty Granger could have gone out with him, let alone marry him! They were such opposites! Maybe that was it: the delicate, pretty girl and the strong oaf of a guy. Maybe she liked it that way. Hhhmm, well, everybody their own, Draco mused.

Draco had asked his London driver to drive him to his lady friend's house; he had arranged to pick her up at eight o' clock. She lived in a rather nice Georgian house in Mayfair. It was in one of the most expensive parts of London. The woman was classy and well kept. She was part of a renowned pureblood wizard family. She had married an older wizard and had children with him at a fairly young age. She had divorced him when the children were old enough and he had left her the house and a large sum of money. She never intended to get married again. She loved to be alone and sometimes have the right male companion. Draco fit the bill perfectly. Handsome, rich and a pureblood; just how she liked her men. And discreet; very discreet.

Draco's driver knew the house as he had taken him there often. When the luxurious car pulled up in front of the white plastered terraced house, the driver stepped out, walked up the steps and rang the door. The woman appeared and she closed her door. The driver held the car door open and let her step in. She leaned over to Draco and gave him a chaste peck on his cheek.

"Draco," she said demurely, acknowledging the impeccably dressed and very handsome man.

"Jacintha," he replied. They sat silently in the back of the car as it drove off.

The restaurant was on a street where many high end restaurants were located. They had a three star Michelin menu and their sommelier had been a highly sought after man. Their meal was delicious and so was the wine. It was all very perfect and terribly classy. Jacintha had opted for a blood red spaghetti strapped low cut dress. It was tight and hugged her slender figure to perfection. Her hair was black and sleek and coiffed without a hair out of place. She talked animatedly about art, food and whine. Draco observed the beautiful woman opposite him. Her silhouette was still good, not too many lines on her pretty face and her dress very sexy but sophisticated. He always appreciated her company.

They went to her house after diner. Draco had excused his driver for the night he would floo back to his apartment in the city.

Jacintha had asked Draco in for an aperitif; he gladly accepted. She had handed him a nice tumbler with firewhiskey and had dropped her dress, showing off her nice toned body. He fucked the lady on her leather Chesterfield and in her bed. His tension had been relieved but his mind had drifted of more than once picturing red curls and freckles in front of him. Jacintha had fallen asleep and he had dressed himself and flooed back to his apartment. When he had left, Jacintha rose from her bed as she just feigned being asleep. She went down stairs in the nude and collected her dress and undergarments. She went into her shower and let the water engulf her. The sex had been good. Draco was attentive and an excellent lover, as always. But something had changed, his eyes were different and not entirely on her as they used to be. Draco was skilled and classy and far from dull. Shame.

The next day Draco had apparated to the manor, deciding he would run over to the cottage in stead of running around the grounds of the manor. He arrived some time after lunch and saw a frantic designer squeezing in the furniture and adding the finishing touches. Pillows and little knickknacks and filling the kitchen with utensils, cutlery and porcelain. The crystal had had been polished and were being placed into the drinks cabinet. Draco had picked wild flowers from the fields when he came close to the cottage and arranged them so they could stand on the massive wooden country table in the kitchen. He placed a card next to it welcoming her to her home for the next few months. He smiled to himself; having her here made him feel uneasy and happy at the same time.

He would meet her Tuesday to go through the provisional papers before they would sign them a week later.

Rose had packed her bags and said good bye to Dom. Dom would come over next Friday and stay over for the weekend. Rose would come back to London any time she felt like it. But for now they said their good byes. They had lived together for four years and had been the best roommate anyone could wish for, they had shared, laughter, tears and excellent company. But the end of an era dawned on them.

Rose took a cab to Diagon Alley and waited for her port key to take her to the plant. It was nearly dark when she arrived in front of her cottage. A house elf appeared and handed her the key before vanishing again. Rose wasn't accustomed to house elves; her family had forgone them as her mother opposed heavily in them serving them. At Hogwarts, they worked in the kitchens and as house staff.

Rose unlocked the door and stepped inside. 'Lumos,' she whispered and the cottage came to life when the lights flickered on. It was charmed so the electrical lighting reacted to the words 'lumos'. Very ingenious, Rose thought. The room looked cosy and quaint. There was a huge ingle nook fire place and a modern chaise sofa that looked comfortable. Rose could put her feet up and snuggle under a blanket. A bit further behind the sofa, French doors led into the garden. She could just make out where the garden furniture had been placed. The spacious kitchen had a rather large solid wooden table and chairs. All mod cons had been installed, even a microwave and a champagne fridge with a glass door. It was filled with four bottles of the champagne Rose had tasted in the restaurant. It brought a smile on her face. Next to the flowers, she noticed a green and silver card, her name written across the front. Opening it, she found it was from Draco, welcoming her to her new dwelling. It was written in a neat, swirly handwriting; it even smelled like Draco.

Rose returned to the living room and saw a flat screen television. Mr. Mal – Draco, had gone the extra mile to make her feel at home. Rose levitated her luggage up the stairs and found her bedroom with a walk-in closet and ensuite bathroom. There was another bedroom, smaller but also with its own bathroom. This was just all too perfect and it all looked brand new. Mmmm, this must have set Draco back a nice sum of money, she thought.

Rose unpacked her clothes and went to bed. Her bed was a four poster just as was accustomed in the wizarding world. The crisp white bedding was very pretty and the bedroom walls were a nice shade of chalk grey. The drapes were also white. It was all so pretty that Rose counted herself extremely lucky.

The next morning, Rose woke early as sunlight flooded in. She opened the drapes and saw the rolling country side at the back of the cottage. She could just make out the fence around a large estate at the far back not entirely obscured by the hill. If that was Malfoy Manor, then it was indeed an impressive building, she thought to herself.

Rose showered and made some breakfast; her refrigerator had been stocked with fresh local produce. She read The Daily Prophet as her owl had left it in the kitchen sink and headed into the factory. She intended to be in as the workers also started their early shift at seven thirty.

Rose finished her rounds in the factory and crunched numbers in the office. Tomorrow, Victoire, Draco and his solicitor would go over the provisional contracts.

Miss Grayson arrived at Draco's offices at nine sharp. She was dressed smartly in a navy pin striped suit, she had black kitten heels and her Metamorphmagus purple hair was cropped short. She could not be mistaken for a boy as her figure was definitely in the shape of a woman; her face with a hint of make up made her a very attractive woman. She had been employed by Malfoy enterprises since she graduated Muggle and Wizard law school six years ago, she had grown in being Draco's personal solicitor and worked alongside a team who dealt with Malfoy Enterprises on a daily basis.

She waited outside Draco's office and peeked inside Scorpius's office. He was floo calling the broom factory and discussed the right twigs and wood for the steel and handle. He ruffled his hair and stared with intent into the flames. Miss Grayson thought he was cute when he talked animatedly. He just oozed passion and exuberance. He kept up his quidditch toned body. She had been a fan when he played for Puddlemere and thought it was a shame he had left quidditch.

She came back to reality as Odillia motioned her that Draco was ready for their appointment.

"Hello Pernille!" Draco welcomed her. "Is everything set for out meeting in Scotland?" He asked her.

Miss Grayson confirmed that everything was in place. They flooed to Malfoy Manor and Draco's driver would take them to the office at the factory.

Rose waited for Victoire to floo into her cottage. Victoire looked beautiful as ever when she walked out of the ingle nook. Rose hugged and welcomed her in Scotland. She took Victoire outside as Draco's car pulled up the driveway. Draco's driver opened the car door and Draco stepped out with a pretty purple haired woman. Rose immediately felt her stomach twist with some kind of jealousy. Draco and the woman were laughing and joking as she met them. She introduced Victoire as her solicitor. Draco beamed as he looked up to her and shook her hand.

"So I find myself here with three gorgeous women," he said.

"Victoire is married!" She stated hastily. "And a mother of a little boy," she added quickly. Draco looked amused towards Rose. She was a bit too jumpy, he noted. She eyed Pernille too enviously, he mused too himself.

"Hello Pernille!" Victoire said. They knew each other from their days at Hogwarts.

Draco went up to the office followed by the three women. They discussed the contracts. Victoire had just some minor issues with the contracts, she wanted them changed and then they could be signed. Draco would go over them with Pernille and if it he and Pernille thought it checked out the contracts could be signed next week. They would meet here again and sign them.

Draco took Rose aside and told her he had a word with the sommelier at the gastro pub, she was willing to teach Rose how to taste whine if she wanted. Rose thanked him and would call the pub and arrange for her first tasting lesson. Draco left with Pernille.

Victoire and Rose went back to her cottage, Rose made lunch and changed into jeans and a sweater.

"So, you like this Draco don't you?!" Victoire said as they ate their sandwiches on the patio. Rose nearly choked on her sandwich.

"I'm sorry Victoire, what do you mean, like?!" Rose tried to look very innocent.

"Come on girl, you don't fool me. I'm part Veela! And don't tell me Dom hasn't noticed." She ate her sandwich carefully whilst scrutinising Rose's facial expression. Which went to shock at being caught in the act.

"I would say go for it, the man is fit you know!" Victoire said, coolly and observant.

"Uhm, well he is about twenty years older and you are aware he is Scorpius dad?" Rose shifted uncomfortably on her chair.

"All I'm saying is you deserve some Rose happy time!" Victoire sighed. "And the man looks like a right gentleman, so what could go wrong?!"

Well, being Scorpius's dad would be one of the things that could go pear shaped, Rose mused to herself, not to mention their business arrangement.


	9. Chapter 9

Many thanks to my beta DarqueQueen7, your the best sweety!

As for our Scorrose fans, I know you're suffering bot stay with me on this...

* * *

_**The party girl and the baby daddy.**_

Draco had married Astoria shortly after the war. The remaining pure blood families had parties for their debutante sons and daughters. Yes, they had been defeated, but new off spring had to be secured. They had not been stripped of their family names or fortunes, but still they were shunned by families fighting on the good side as to speak.

Draco and Astoria had met at one of the parties not even a few months after the final battle at Hogwarts. Their families wanted to re-establish and acted as if nothing had changed; but everything had. They lived in their tight knit bubble. The adolescents looked radiant and wanted to forget the bad times and their parents needed to behave like everything was all right with the world.

Astoria was a wild cat and had her eyes and claws set for Draco. His family name still had a lot of fortune and riches attached to it. Anybody associated with the Green and Silver house and with money was a possible prospect.

Draco had suffered greatly and tried very hard to forget his pain. So when Astoria had given him her full frontal charming offensive, he had fallen for it hard and bad. He was smitten with this very pretty dark blond beauty who was all over him. They had a few pretty heavy nights behind them when Astoria announced she was pregnant with his child. He did the only decent thing he could do and that was marrying the girl. She wasn't even out of Hogwarts when they got married during Easter. She had given birth to Scorpius when she had just turned eighteen. She should have been in her last year in Hogwarts but she opted to drop out and live with Draco at Malfoy Manor. But she had remained a party girl by heart and was never found at the Manor; instead she stayed in London at their flat. The only thing Draco forbade her was to drink, smoke and pop party pills. She agreed to it as long as he was supplying her with enough funds to keep her partying.

More than once she had been in the wizarding tabloids and even made the Muggle party section of magazines.

She even partied the night her water broke. She was at a shindig in Soho, London and flooed into St. Mungo's. The healers sent Draco a patronus and he apparated alongside with his mother to the hospital. It had taken Scorpius 24 hours to arrive. Astoria in labour was a right menace. She had been swearing and cursing and needed to be restraint as she nearly attacked the healer. Finally the baby had come into the world and it was this beautiful blond bundle. Draco and Narcissa loved him in an instant. Astoria just was glad that her baby bump had disappeared. She took no interest in the little boy and handed him over to Draco without a second glance. She wasn't planning on nursing him. Draco had taken his wife and their newborn back to the manor and let Astoria recuperate. He had taken to bottle feeding the boy and Narcissa helped wherever she could. Draco named the little bundle Scorpius Hyperion. Scorpius after a constellation as was accustomed in the Malfoy tradition and Hyperion because he indeed was the light of his life.

Luckily Astoria had disappeared after a month of recuperating. Only bills coming from Gringott's and her Muggle credit-card left any trace of her whereabouts.

Draco had only two restrictions on her life style, she had to visit Scorpius on important days and she wasn't to become pregnant by another man or he would cut her off never showed love or affection for her son.

Scorpius knew and felt it and had asked Draco to divorce her when he turned eleven. Draco and Astoria had married with pre nuptials as the Malfoy legacy dictated. Draco wasn't obliged to give her any money, but he did so and gave her a small house in London. She had,after all, given him his baby boy who he loved more than anything.

Scorpius was glad he decided to come back into the Malfoy family fold. Appearing alongside his mother in the Wizard gossip columns had not made him feel very proud. But sometimes he felt a bit dull as his life had become predictable. He would show up for work, and yes, he was in charge of his side of the business and he had been granted a huge increase inresponsibilities, but he felt an itch. His party days were truly over. But the urge to behave naughty and wild had not completely left him. He had simply opted not too respond to his itch. Not as much as he used to. Sometimes he slipped a Poly juice potion and stepped into the party scene as someone else. He still followed James in the Prophet, he had settled down with Trish so it seemed and they had gotten engaged to marry sometime in autumn.

And Rose, yes Rose, she had never left his mind, she was still the one he wanted. It had killed him watching her fall apart like she had done. But she seemed to be all right now. He did not know what she was up to these days but she had finished her Muggle degree and would have landed her self a job. Maybe he could follow Dominique and perhaps she would lead him to Rose whereabouts.

Rose went to the gastro pub on Thursday. She had her first wine tasting lesson; the sommelier had opted to teach her to distinguish a variety of whiskey blends and malts. As she was in that line of business, it would certainly be a plus.

On Friday Draco would come over at the office and walk her through certain aspects of the Malfoy brewery business. She wanted to invite him to a meal at the pub and to surprise him; she had selected a whiskey and a menu that would complement it. She wanted to show off her new found skill and repay him for the meal he invited her to the week before.

Draco came over to the brewery and they talked over some aspects of the operation. Then, sometime before lunch, she asked him if he would join her for lunch. He nearly said no as he did not want to seem eager. Which of course he was, so he said yes.

Rose was still in her overalls and boots and asked him to wait for her in the cottage so she could change into more appropriate attire. Draco walked with her to the cottage and waited in her sitting room. It all ready felt homely and comfortable even if Rose had been here less than a week. Draco could smell her scent in the house. On Sunday it had been plaster, a new kitchen and paint but she had put her stamp on it.

Rose quickly showered as she felt she reeked of grain and alcohol. She had all ready selected a maxi haltered summer dress. It was tied behind her neck and her breasts were supported by the fabric. Her cleavage was rather deep but not toob bare. She pinned her hair up and put on some strappy sandals. A thin cardigan complemented the look.

She skipped down the stairs and found Draco reading a book on wine.

She watched him being comfortable in her living room. The man was oozing confidence and masculinity. The sun hit his hair and he looked as angelic as Scorpius sometimes looked. She felt her stomach twist and her breath hitch in her throat. Her blood rushed through her veins, him sitting there so close it was almost too much.

And he felt it too, the tension in the room palpable and thick. Draco looked up and saw Rosein her summer dress and the blood flow to his brain just stopped. She was breathtakingly beautiful her eyes and made him weak in his knees. The way the dress hugged her feminine figure made him want to rip it off of her and explore her bare skin and take in every inch of her, he wanted to press his nose in her curls and take in her scent feel her lips against his, hell he wanted to taste every part of her skin.

"Eh, ah well, Rose you look very nice! I wouldn't mind accompanying you to the pub," he said as he stood up and offered her his arm to walk out of the cottage. He behaved very cool,trying to hide his ever growing infatuation with the girl.

Draco's car was waiting for them. Draco opened the car door and helped Rose step inside. He closed the door and walked to the other side of the car where his driver closed his door and drove them to the pub.

They sat quiet and calm as the car glided though the landscape. Rose glanced over once and again over at Draco his profile regal and strong, he was leaning his arm on the armrest in the middle of the backseat. He had his legs crossed and was tapping his fingers on the leather arm rest.

She did not catch him looking at her but he did, of course. He was attracted to her like a compass needle to the North Pole.

The car stopped at the restaurant and the driver opened their door. Rose and Draco were welcomed by the sommelier in stead of the hostess. She brought them to Draco's usual spot.

"I have taken the liberty of picking a menu and drinks to accompany our meal." Rose was nervous when she suggested it; she wasn't sure if Draco would be put off by what she said. But he gave her a broad smile.

"Rose I do not doubt what you have chosen; your palette and nose are remarkable." He said as he took her hand. He flushed a bit and retracted his hand as soon as he had touched hers.

The waiter brought a deep burgundy in some very fine crystal glasses. He put a few amuses in front of them which complemented the flavour of the wine. The wine a Château Thivin Côte de Brouilly from 2006 and the amuse cod with a chorizo crust. Draco was thoroughly impressed, he would never have chosen this but the flavours were sensational.

Rose drank the wine very slowly savouring the scent and flavour of the heady drink. Draco relaxed as he watched her drink and eat. He wondered if she was aware of how she looked, because she seemed a bit innocent, but her dress was so tantalisingly enticing not hiding any aspect of her delicious looking form, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when she took her cardigan off. "The wine makes me feel a bit warm," she had said. Her lean shapely arms were long and elegant.

Draco had full view of her fabric covered breasts but the fabric left nothing to guess. No, no, no, could he even distinguish her nipples? He could not help himself admire their size and shape. She was still young enough to not need support for them.

It was getting increasingly hot.

Their main course arrived diffusing the situation a bit. It was deconstructed Haggis accompanied by a 14 year old Oban, a malt from the West Highlands. Draco normally would not drink whisky with food, but Rose had chosen it so he would try it. And again she surprised him. It was a very good choice. Haggis wasn't his favourite but this pub worked wonders with the Scottish classic dish.

To finish it all she had chosen their own whisky but a special edition produced in Amontillado Sherry caskets served with a warm apfelstrüdel and fresh vanilla ice cream.

The girl was an absolute genius Draco mused. His chest warmed just being with her and watch how she held her self.

The sommelier Dana came back and applauded Rose. "Mr. Malfoy I hope you have enjoyed the menu Rose has put together, because we are delighted she did. We have decided to it on our menu as Rose's Choice."

Rose blushed; she wasn't aware that Dana had suggested it to her husband the Michelin Chef. Draco felt proud of the red head and smiled. This girl was just something else.

When they left the pub he placed his hand on the small of Rose back and guided her out of the building.

Rose felt his hand in her back and it made her tingle all over, or was it the headiness of the whisky and the summer breeze? She wasn't sure but the man sure made her feel special and appreciated. His manliness was so overpowering she could cut it with knife.

He brought Rose back to the cottage and said his good bye. They would meet Tuesday to sign the final contract. He gave her a small peck on the cheek. Her smell was intoxicating her wanted to pull her in and kiss her passionately but decided not to, using his better judgment and controlling himself.

Rose entered her cottage and found a squealing Dom inside.

"Oooooh, Rose good to see you and what an enchanting cottage, it just perfect and so nicely placed in the landscape!" She hugged her cousin.

Draco walked to his car and noticed her cardigan, he picked it up and went back to the front door, maybe he could ask her for a coffee he wished he had done so the first time. He knocked on the door.

Dominique opened the door; Rose was in the kitchen preparing coffee and had asked Dom to get the door.

"Oh, hello there, ahm uh, Rose left her cardigan in the car. Would you be so kind and give it to her?" Draco gave it to Dom and turned on his heel and left. That was such a close call, he mused. Draco then got in the car and headed for Malfoy manor.

"Roooose, what the flippin heck were you thinking!" Leaving that man heading home alone. Get your arse down here right now so I can slap you good and proper!" Dominique was roaring with laughter as Rose bolted for her living room.

"You minx, wearing that dress! That is just so bold. The man must have had a near heart attack!" Dominique found the situation so funny, she nearly peed her pants.

"What do you mean, Dom, in this dress? It is perfectly fine!" Rose got a bit cross with her cousin suggesting she was wearing something inappropriate.

"Rose, you are just so naive, the dress is fine but it is meant for a summer rave and attracting loads of guys! Just look at you! It isn't hiding anything! The poor bloke must have had a veryhard time. No pun intended, mind!"

All colour drained from Rose her face. Oh, gods she felt like a right arse. It wasn't the message she wanted to send out. She just wanted to look nice for her boss. Or had she intended something else, she was thoroughly confused by what she thought and what she did.

"Er ah, well I'm going to change... Er ahm would you take the coffee outside please I will join you in a minute."

Rose had invited Dom to come over for the weekend, she knew how much Dom liked the countryside. They would have a quiet night in and tomorrow they would head for the nearest town.

Dominique had taken a port key from Diagon Alley. She wasn't aware a certain blond man had followed her into the port key office. As she had left the young man tried to find out were she was headed for. But the port key office had a strict privacy clause, so he was none the wiser of her current location.

* * *

A/N: Oh I do love reviews. Thanks for reading and those who added me and this story to their favourite or follow list.


	10. Chapter 10

As I explained before English is not my mother language, writing a chapter doesn't take long but I'll go over it four times fine tuning it before my Beta get's to over it. So putting up a chapter takes time. I am not abandoning the story as I have several chapters written which need attention as well.

Thanks to Darque Queen7 for being my Beta.

Oh and Scorrose shippers, the Draco/ Rose thing has purpose and my muse needs it...but it is still a Scorpius Rose drama...

* * *

_Malfoy business_

Dom woke up early; the sun was shining bright and lit up her bed room. The fresh air was breezing through her window and the sounds of nature filled her room. London was always bustling with big city noises. But here in Scotland up in the Highlands it was all so quiet and peaceful.  
She started to giggle thinking about Rose. Oh my the girl was so funny, she just wasn't aware of the effect she had on the male population. Sure she wasn't a Veela but her natural beauty and naïvety made her very attractive. Men wanted to own her and protect her. In Scorpius's case, he thought he needed to protect her virtue even if Rose did not give a damn about it. She had always been one of the guys and a real girl along side of it.  
The way Draco had looked when it was her opening the door told her enough. If Dom had not been there, he would have definitely made a move on Rose. The man was a right stud even if he was just a bit older. Who cares about age anyway if the man still looked so gorgeous when in fact he was yes, a bit older. Hihihi, I just kill my self sometimes.

Dominique pulled on a robe and headed down the stairs, put the kettle on and went outside. It was still early and the sun had just come up, the air was cool but it promised to be another hot day. Staring across the Loch and the hills made her feel humble. Her normal rowdy self became silent when the beauty of it all just hit her. She would need some pastels and a sketchbook, she thought as her artistic side flared up.

"Good morning cuz!" She said as Rose walked out of the French Doors. She was such a beauty; her red hair falling down in nice loose curls. Creamy skin adorned with freckles, small perky nose, bright green eyes and a killer body. Still too thin though. Oh and smart.  
Dominique needed to draw her as well, being all fresh and ethereal and last but not least a happy glow again, and there it was. She was in love, again. And once more, a silver blond Malfoy.  
Rose, Rose, Rose, you just cannot help yourself. Dominique shook her head, the girl just had complicated written on her forehead. Why could it never be easy, why, Merlin, why? Just find a nice looking bloke, shag the hell out of them and move on to the next! Or just find a bloke who isn't family of any previous shags. No siree, not for Rose!

"I'm making tea, want any?" Dom asked as she walked into the kitchen as the kettle signalled that the water was boiling.  
"Oh, yes please! Make it English breakfast Dom!" Dom brought two mugs out and handed one to Rose.  
"Oh, Rose why are you still smoking? That is such a disgusting habit!" Dom sighed, it was the most revolting thing Rose did and it was James and Scorpius who got her started.  
"Please Dom, just let me have this? It is soothing and I get a clear head when I'm done!" Rose exhaled the smoke and pulled knees under her chin. She hugged her legs and sipped her tea.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" She looked at Dom with a lot of affection. She wasn't just her cousin; she was more of a sister. She had caught her when she had toppled over after Scorpius. She was witty and relaxed and street smart. And a very talented artist.  
"I need to get some artist supplies; this place is begging me to sketch it!" Dom replied and placed her empty mug on the table. "It is still early and I'm going to take a shower and we're having a nice hearty breakfast." Dom continued as she took the mug into the kitchen and walked up the stairs. No need to confront Rose with her crush just now, she would decide later how she was going to play the red haired beauty.

After breakfast Rose and Dom headed for the nearest bus stop. They were going to travel the Muggle way into the nearest town and then apparate back. Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Destination being the issue here for apparating into town, they had never set foot in the place.  
The ride over to town was quite nice, the bus made its way along luscious green and flower filled fields. The sun was bright – and luckily the girls had brought their sunglasses. They tried to look as inconspicuous as they could. But still wearing a Holy Head Harpies shirt and cropped jeans and wearing a cropped tank top long dark green skirt and army boots and being an awfully pretty red and blond did nothing in not getting noticed. Along with their huge aviators it made them very attractive to the opposite sex.  
Dominique ventured into an artist supply shop and splashed out on various crayons, pastels and sketch books. She was really delighted with her purchases as her muse had filled her head with subjects.

Rose and Dom found an outdoor café next to a stream. It was a bright sunny day and the air was warm and filled with all sorts of scents. The light turned the scenery golden and hazy; Dom thought that it was such a stunning place. They ordered a lovely lunch and stayed at their seats watching the public go by. They laughed as a few young men sat across of them and ogled them. Rose thought they were so young and immature; it startled her thinking about them in that way. They were of her own age, after all. But still it was how she felt.

Rose and Dom brought some groceries and apparated home before dinner. They had decided they wanted to make a nice meal for themselves and eat it in the garden of the cottage.  
The summer light was soft and diffused by the warmth in the air. Dom had taken her sketch pad out and her pastels. Rose was enjoying the warmth of the low sun and light. Dom started to draw her and caught every little speck of light. She used blues, reds and orange pastels. Rose looked so pretty and peaceful it nearly hurt Dom taking advantage of her like this. But she knew what she would do with the pastel drawing. She would send it to London.

Dom decided then and there she would visit here often. The party scene back home was very demanding and this peaceful existence suited her mind set as well.  
The next morning before Rose awakened; Dominique had looked through her sketches and found two portraits of Rose she particularly liked. It was an en profile and a frontal with Rose staring deep in thought at the loch. Dominique send Rose owl and gave it Draco' address and a small note attached to it.

A few hours later when Draco was in his London penthouse reading the Sunday newspaper her sketches arrived. Draco saw the unknown owl on the banister of his twentieth floor apartment. He strolled over and tried to lure the stubborn beast inside. He took his tin of owl treats and the owl scooted nearer. Draco saw the sketch paper and the note attached to it.  
_'Hello, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry I interrupted your cosy get together with my cousin Rose. Had I not been there, who knows what would have happened! I sensed a certain chemistry between you two and as my Veela genes are seldom wrong, don't try to get into a discussion about it with me.  
I am enjoying my stay here at the cottage and my muse instructed me to make some sketches. Within you will find two included. I think you will be as impressed with the subject as I am.  
Yours sincerely, Dominique Weasley.'_

Draco chuckled, that Dominique girl was something else. She was funny and a sharp observer. But being a Veela and artist did that. He unrolled the sketch paper and saw a stunning Rose caught on paper with simple strokes of pastels. Yes, they were breathtaking.  
He sat on his couch as he scrutinised both drawings. She looked ethereal and deep in thought; there was some sadness in her eyes which made the woman vulnerable. His heart flared up. He knew now he would have to make work of her or let her go entirely. He needed to decide and make it final so he could move on or immerse himself completely in her.

Rose waited for Victoire to arrive and go over the papers for the last time.  
"Rose what have you done?!" Victoire asked sternly.  
"Not, sure what it is your hinting at Victoire!" Rose looked at her cousin with great anticipation.  
Victoire had a broad smile on her face and a rather devious glint in her eye. She and Dom were sometimes like twins only Victoire was more of the cool and collected type.  
"I'm referring to these contracts," she replied - and again Rose wasn't sure what Victoire was talking about.  
"Well these contracts are more than generous and then some! What did you have to do? Sell your firstborn?! Or something else?!" Victoire's eyes were boring into Rose's.  
"No, I haven't had sex with the man, Victoire, and I resent your insinuation!" Rose huffed and became rather angry at her pretty and smart cousin.  
"Uhm Rose, I wasn't insinuating that. I was thinking along the lines of slipping him a potion or casting a spell on him! I wasn't referring to sex at all!" Victoire started to laugh as Rose face went beet red.  
"Why? Haven't you had sex with him, he is fit gorgeous looking and very, very wealthy!" Victoire looked glum now.  
"Cut it 'Vic', you're just like your sister! His age for one and second he's Scorpius dad," Rose nearly shrieked; those girls were insufferable! Gods, they know how to drive a girl around the bend!  
"Ok, enough! But if you do, it will be mind blowing I'm sure! The man oozes strong will and roughness, no soft touchy feely, rrrrrarr; he will make you see stars!" Rose nearly exploded as Victoire delivered her final word.  
"Please, let's just go and meet my new business partner!" She shoved Victoire out of the cottage.  
Draco's car was parked in the driveway, so Rose assumed he and his solicitor were in the building. Leading the way, Rose and Victoire entered her office and Draco was leaning and sitting half on her desk. He looked too delicious for words, Rose mused. Oh, bollocks! Thanks for the distracting thoughts, Victoire!

"Hello ladies!" Draco greeted them and shook Victoire's hand.  
Rose caught a glance of a champagne cooler and flutes as the solicitors and partners to be seated themselves around the conference table and pulled the contracts from their folders.  
"Now, can we all agree upon the contracts at hand!?" Pernille looked at Rose and Draco.  
"Yes I will agree!" Rose stated.  
"And so do I!" Draco said. He looked at Rose and pictured the drawings he had at home. Yes, he very much would like not only her picture at his apartment but the living and breathing picture as well. He had no idea how he would approach her. It could be the end of everything if he did - or the beginning. He couldn't bear if it was the first. No; better to let it just slide. Better let it slide then to scare her off.  
She oozed confidence right now, but he felt it was a thin veneer. They all signed the final contracts and Draco cracked the champagne bottle.  
"Oh, forgive me Mr. Malfoy, but I cannot drink alcohol?!" Victoire stated.  
Rose looked at her cousin with astonishment. "Ooooh, Victoire is Teddy going to have a little brother or sister?" Rose hugged her cousin.  
"Now, you know why I say sex a lot, Rose! My Veela blood is pumping like mad!" Victoire whispered in Rose's ear.  
"Yes well, I'm only nine weeks so I wasn't ready to tell anyone but Teddy. But you know I love champagne!" Victoire looked radiant, how could Rose have missed this? She knew why; her mind was far too occupied.  
"Now cousin, dear! Congratulations on your business deal! It's a good one!" Victoire filled her flute with water and clinked Rose and Draco's glasses.

"Now, Miss, Weasley would you join Pernille and me for diner at the pub tonight?!" Draco suggested. "Oh and if Mrs. Lupin wants to join us, she can of course."  
"Uhm, it's Mrs. Weasley, actually. But no, thanks. I cannot hold much down as it is!" Victoire excused herself.  
"Uhm, yes Mr. Malfoy that would be nice actually!" So it was Miss. Weasley again and Pernille would join them. It wasn't looking too peachy, Rose felt. It wasn't what she had imagined; she did not know what she actually imagined. It was all so confusing. Her emotions were running a riot with her.

"We'll pick you up at half past six. Would that suit you?" Draco said evenly.  
"Yes, that would be lovely!" Rose added, as she sipped more of her favourite champagne and Draco and Pernille headed out of the office.

Draco and Pernille stepped inside Draco's car. When they were seated Pernille faced Draco. "What was that about?" she asked. "We were not going to dine and as it is I have a date with your son. So what's the deal?! What is going on Draco?"  
"I'm not in the habit of playing games, but I needed to see her reaction. And I liked what I saw." Draco sighed when he divulged his intentions.  
"Aah. Dangerous game, which could have easily back fired!" Pernille laughed a bit. Her boss was a bit obvious but she got it, the Red head was a pretty thing.  
"I would appreciate it if you keep it to yourself. Scorpius doesn't need to know now," Draco added dryly.

Rose wasn't too pleased about the dinner arrangement; she would have loved to have gone to diner with just Draco. She desperately wanted to spend time with him alone. That Pernille woman was too pretty; maybe Draco all ready had a thing going on with her. And why, oh why, did that bother her so much? Of course she knew, but wasn't admitting to it. It would make it real admitting to it. Admitting to what exactly?  
Yes; she liked him. Hell, she wanted him! But she wasn't, was she? Admitting to it. So henceforth it wasn't so.  
Rose showered and put on her white see through lacy underwear. It just made her feel good wearing them even if Draco wouldn't get to see it. She also donned a creamy silk blouse and a grey pencil skirt. Her creamy high heels complemented the look. She decided to pin her hair to the side of her head. A soft pink lip gloss and soft orange blush finished it off.

Draco got his sharpest suit out, yes it mattered what a man would wear. He knew it was so, it was a Muggle suit he had it made at Saville Row. He also owned a couple from Milan. They were the best tailors around. He donned a very dark blue and light blue pin stripe, a dark blue button up shirt and a silver tie. He selected his biggest sport watch. He wanted to let her see him for what he was. A business person; a successful one. Or rather a powerful wizard, as he was of course. It mattered that she was aware.  
The ritual had started without them knowing it was.

He had decided to send his driver to Rose and apparate to the pub. Rose had to wait for him. He wanted her to suffer, craving him; he wasn't sure why it mattered. But it did.  
No, it shouldn't, she was young enough to be his daughter. Hell, she was younger than Scorpius. It would be sinful. But why did he crave it? No not it.  
Her...

Draco's car stood outside the cottage. Rose took her clutch and put her wand in it. Rose stood in front of the mirror and watched her reflection. Yes, this was her looking professional with a hint of sexy. The driver rang the door bell and Rose opened the door. She braced herself, inhaled deeply and slowly releasing her breath.  
"Mr. Malfoy asked if I could take you to the pub, something came up and Ms. Grayson and he will join you later." The driver was courteous and held the car door for her.  
Rose, however, was seething. What the fuck was he playing at? He could not treat her like some common... Well she would let him know she was none too pleased with this. She had dolled herself up and made a real effort here. Those Malfoy men! She had no idea why she bothered with them. They always pulled fast ones on her.

Rose arrived at the pub and walked in. Draco had all ready apparated there and had cast a disillusionment charm. He watched her walk by. She wasn't amused; it wasn't difficult to see. Gods, she looked so pretty. It was now or never tonight. He really had to have her. Rose was seated at their usual spot and was handed a nice, tangy and dry white wine.  
After a while Draco showed up. Gods, he looked so handsome. She knew in an instant she couldn't be angry with him and Pernille wasn't here, so it would be the two of them after all. Rose stood up as Draco sat at their table.

"No Pernille?!" Her voice sounded more hoarse than she would have liked to.  
"No Pernille!" He stated emotionless.  
Oh, fuck cool it! He thought as he sized Rose up, creamy silk blouse, very tight pencil skirt, the variety he had trouble with seeing on any woman and her in particular. It shouted mistress and dominance, which he was sure Rose wasn't.  
Dominant.  
But hell, it looked good on her. Her lips lightly glossed, ready to kiss. Oh gods, this evening would be a torment to sit through.

Oh, Merlin! Her heart thudded like crazy. Her palms were getting sweaty as Draco's eyes pierced hers. Her belly tingled and a certain place between her legs reacted heavily. Oh gods, her nipples grew taut. How could a man have such an effect on her?  
Draco watched her pupils dilate and the red blots appear in her neck. Her breathing became heavy and she seemed to tremble. He had trouble not just grabbing her and apparating on the spot. This diner date would prove to have just become near on impossible. The air was filled with an electrifying sexual tension. They both tried to behave civil and professional.

He called her Miss. Weasley and she called him Mr. Malfoy. They both ordered only a main course with a dark heavy burgundy. They tried small talk but failed miserably. The silence was eerie and heavy, fuelled with anticipation and longing. They both had their own thoughts on the subject. He thought she would think he was too old and she thought he would think she was naïve and young. Which, she was, of course.

When they finished their meal Draco helped Rose out of her chair touched the small of her back, Rose sighed as her body reacted to his fingers. It was like a jolt of lightning.  
Oh gods she wanted so much to kiss him right then and there, that instant, in that moment. Her body tensed her breath hitched as his fingers sent a current through the fabric of her blouse.  
The drive felt like a glide through the landscape each of them wrapped in their own thoughts about each other.  
Draco's driver smirked as he watched the couple through his mirror. He knew his boss like no other. He recognised a smouldering scene when he encountered one. And this was as scorching as they could be. Mr. Malfoy had various women in the back of his car but the atmosphere had never been as electrifying as this one, the chemistry at the back of the car was palpable. He could easily bet his month salary on this one.  
Dusk was all ready setting in as Rose's cottage came within view. The tension became heavier with each meter they neared the building. Draco watched Rose's face as the heavily filtered evening light caught her creamy skin. This long drive was becoming an ordeal on its own! He could urge his driver to put his foot on the pedal. But he couldn't do that, could he? No he couldn't really...

Draco helped Rose out of the car. She kissed him on his cheek, thanking him for a lovely meal. Which was absurd as she had not tasted anything that went in her mouth.  
"Erm, would you like to come in for coffee Mr. Malfoy?" She asked demurely as she turned away towards her house. Draco grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her track.  
"No Rose I'm not coming in for coffee," he said with a serious tone to his voice.  
Rose glared at him as her eyes watered. Her heart sunk in her stomach. He didn't want her it was clear as day.  
"When I come in it won't be for coffee!" His eyes pierced hers his lips smirking. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "If you want it as much as I want it then I'll come in. If not, we'll part here and we'll be business partners. Nothing more, nothing less." His breath touched the sensitive skin under her ear. Sending pleasure ripples through her system.  
Oh gods! Was he actually implying they could have...?  
"Oh, and before you say yes or no, let's not forget I'm Draco Malfoy. I do not do soft and cuddly." His smirk was so tantalizingly hot. All colour drained from Rose face.  
All sound disappeared as Rose felt her breath become more laboured, her mind went into overdrive her body was sending all sort of signals into her nervous system. She felt his fingers gripping her wrist his breath was lemony and minty. His scent nutmeg and apple. Every muscle in her wrist felt the tips of his fingers itch her skin.  
Rose turned her wrist and entwined her fingers in his. She tugged him closer; signalling him to follow her. Draco tapped his fingers on his car closed the door and followed Rose to her front door.

* * *

**A/N And this is the cue for all Scorrose lovers to abandon this chapter and everyone who loves a nice dosage of smut to continue reading. Plot wise nothing will happen that will not be revealed later on. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose tried to unlock her door but fumbled with her key. She was getting too nervous her hands did not coöperate. Oh, gosh, what would he make off her not being able to unlock the friggin' door?  
Draco used wandless magic to alohamora her door. It was very dark in the cottage and Rose could hear her own heartbeat as the door closed behind her. The house was old, but she could smell the newly painted walls. All her senses were heightened as everything around her happened in slow motion. She wanted to turn on the lights but Draco pushed her hand slowly but purposefully down. He pulled her close to his chest and pushed her with her back to her door.  
He pushed his pelvis flush against her hips; she could feel him against her hipbone.  
"Sssshhh, don't be nervous, there is nothing you do that could be wrong!" Draco nuzzled her neck she could feel his nose taking in her scent. Drinking it eagerly, the tip of his nose caressing her pores. His hands took her wrists in his big but lean strong hands.  
He put her hands behind her back holding them there with his left hand. He exposed her front to his mercy. He took a small step backwards and sized her form up. She was as exposed as she would ever be.  
With his right hand he touched her forehead and traced an invisible line down to her nose lingering on her lower lip pushing it down exposing her teeth, her mouth opened as he pushed her chin down. Her full lip enticing him, no luring him in.

Before Rose could act on it, his mouth aggressively attacked hers, claiming her mouth and tongue with his. He pulled her lip into his mouth nearly separating her lip from her lower teeth it was so unexpected and feral, that Rose did not register the pain.  
As quick as his mouth crashed hers he let her lips go. Rose's chest was heaving, trying to regain her breath.  
He leaned back to her ear. "Rose? Are you ready to be mine?" he whispered softly in her ear. Rose tried to answer but groaned with pleasure instead, leaning into his chest, her legs nearly giving out under her.  
"Ssssh, steady, love! We'll take this nice and slow. Nod for yes, shake for no." Rose nodded lazily.  
Draco still held her hands behind her back his finger traced her throat and down to the collar of her silk blouse. His finger went down again and traced the line of her breast and circled her aureola. Rose closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, oh gods he rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She rested her head against the door. Oh, his fingers were working her expectedly.  
His mouth claimed hers again and he massaged her breast harder sending pleasure and pain into her system. Her soft skin under his strong fingers, touching it was a necessity. Oh yes, she was so responsive they were going to have so much fun exploring what they could elicit in one another.

He let go of her hand behind her back and grabbed her blouse at the collar, stood back and ripped the fabric from her form. "Oh, look at that! You knew this was going to happen." He smugly said as he admired her small breasts, covered with the white see through lace. Her soft pink nipples stood proudly through the fabric. He was clearly pleasantly surprised by her choice of garments. He roughly pulled the fabric down exposing her breast, her bare chest showing her pretty breasts, her nipples taut. He needed to touch them desperately. He again rolled her nipple between his fingers before he latched onto it with his tongue and sweetly nurtured her breast; it was his part to moan as he suckled her tautness.  
Draco's other hand went to her hip and he found the zipper of her skirt and lazily pulled it down, dropping the fabric to the floor. She had a very skimpy white laced thong. His hand went over the fabric and cupped her pubis. He immediately felt her soaked fabric. He let go of her breast and looked at Rose's face. As he softly fingered the fabric, her face turned into a pleasure filled agonising grimace. She wanted to shove his fingers in her wetness; she needed him in her folds so desperately it nearly did her in.

Draco admired the pretty red-head; her body was so responsive, her mind so willing it turned him on like nothing else. This was the right thing to do, they obviously craved one another so much it would be stupid letting this pass. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the couch, discarding his jacket as he kneeled over Rose. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. He kicked off his shoes and got rid of his socks. He would hang on to his dark green silk boxers.  
Draco placed his knee between Rose legs and hovered over her. He placed his hands next to her head and stared intently in her eyes. He leaned towards her ear and whispered: "You are the single most delicious thing I have ever laid my eyes on!" He sounded sincere and thoroughly infatuated.  
His nose stroked her hair and nuzzled her pulse point. He kissed her throat and made his way down to her breasts. He sucked and licked them like he was a hungry wolf. He became feral again and attacked her skin vigorously. He wanted to lick and suck every inch of her skin. His tongue touched the underside of her breasts making them wobble, which he liked very much. Her breasts were small but perky and he could fill his hands easily with delight. He was still on his hands and knees as he made his way down.  
When he reached her belly he used some more wandless magic by whispering "impede fanins!" Making sure she was protected against an unwanted pregnancy. A silver swirl came from his fingers and penetrated her skin, sending a light sensation through her abdomen.

Oh gods it was happening, he had come in and he was going to fuck her. The man she had dreams about. He had the kindest and most sincere eyes she had met. But he promised he wouldn't be gentle. Oh, Merlin and Cicere it was what she liked best a man taking her with force showing her he knew how to treat a girl. She had always been one of the boys, except when it came to fucking. Rose had never wanted to be one of the boys she had only played along to be close to one of them and ultimately being in his arms. He had let her down and dumped her as soon as she had given in to him. And now she had his dad, it was wrong. But if it was, why did this feel so right? Oh fuck! He was going down on her! Him; this powerful elitist wizard going down on her, the awkward scrawny little girl. He made her feel a woman and a delectable one. It was hard to believe but it was true.  
Draco touched her lace covered pubis again and smirked against her belly button which he was just filling with his tongue, Rose shivered and arched her back. Her hands entangled his carefully slicked silver locks, loosening them up. She had wanted to tousle his hair from the first time she laid eyes on him, wondering how it would make him look. And yes, she liked it a lot; this made him look younger and less regal.  
His hand disappeared between Rose's legs and he felt her dampened crotch, his face went further south and he pulled her thong down with his teeth exposing her bare skin. He liked that a lot, it would be so much more pleasurable to go there when her flesh was bare. He would not have minded otherwise but still, nice surprise. The girl was such a hot minx she was driving him mad as it was.  
Her scent was so alluring and heady and he realised it was for him, she wanted him. He was being soft with her, so much softer then he normally would be he would save the feral thing. When she was more accustomed to him; more in sync with his wantonness. But still he ripped her thong from her buttock, he kissed her outer lips and with his fingers he parted her labia. He sucked her tender flesh and Rose let out a gasp of surprise. "Oh, gods!" She sighed and she clawed at her cushions for comfort.  
He pulled her hips up to allow him better access he nearly sucked her vacuüm, she came violently around his tongue he felt her walls tighten and ripple against his tongue. "Oh, gods, oh, gods!" She moaned. Her voice croaking with delight, even her voice was delectable Draco mused.  
He discarded his boxers and lined himself up for her entrance and he pushed in her soaking wetness, he made sure she had been fully prepared to receive his length. Her eyes locked on his. Green and Silver. Growing wide as she welcomed his length into her warmth. Her lips mouthed a yes and again he could see right into her soul. Age didn't matter now, it was Draco and Rose. No Weasley or Malfoy. Their bubble was snug and tight. Their bodies entwined and became one. The magic between them erupted and flared into even more than just sex. It formed a connection on another level; joining their souls. It could never be torn apart. Could it?

Oh, gods, he is so big! Rose thought as she felt him enter her. She had registered that all ready as it had poked her hip. Another part of the Malfoy gene pool she mused. His eyes were staring into hers; he really was even more beautiful up close and personal, his pleasure rippling through his body and face as he pushed into her. She could see something else coming into view. He no longer was Scorpius's dad; he was just Draco. The man she wanted, loved? Hook line and sinker she fell for him then and there. An emotional bond was forming as he brought her to the edge, again...  
He started to pump in and out of her she caught his mouth which was still covered with her fluids but she did not care she needed to suck something and his mouth would suffice for now.  
He bucked his hips harder and pulled away from her mouth he pulled her legs around his waist and he sat on his knees giving him more leverage and angle. He pounded in her with all his might her breasts wobbled and her skin flushed with redness, she was coming again and milked him for everything he had, her arms were above her head reaching for the armrest to brace herself, as she gave herself fully.  
"Oh, Draco, yes, harder, harder, give it to me!" She screamed at him. "Ooooooooh, yesssssss, oh, Merlin!" She bellowed as her orgasm hit her hard.  
Draco shot his hot spurts in her. When he had spent himself until the last drop he collapsed on her chest. They lay there panting for breath.

He had enjoyed their coupling so much he had to softly ease out of her ravaged flesh. Pure bliss, it had never been like this. Why had it never been like this? He had been with so many women, but it had never felt this right with any of them. She could break him easily now, he would never be able to let her go, he knew that now. No one could ever be allowed to have her like this under them. No one! Ever! She was his. His alone.  
Draco wondered where this sense of possession came from it wasn't his style. Draco scorgified her couch and themselves, picked her up a and carried her to where he knew the bedroom was located.  
"Okay love. Brace yourself for round two," he said with a devious glint in his eyes.  
Oh gods, yes let's fuck again Rose thought. This man had showed her pleasure she did not know existed. She was so lucky, she mused. She'd willingly let him do whatever he wanted.

* * *

A/N. Please review, what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thanks DargueQueen 7 for your Beta work.**

**Still a Scorrose, but all good will come to those who have patience...**

* * *

_Father and son._

Delicious. Sensuous. Fiery. Responsive. He was so glad he had not let this one slide. Gods, the night he just had! Mind-blowing to say the least.  
Draco let his arm rest beside him. The bed was cold and empty, no Rose. She must have slipped out.

The smirk on his lips grew wider and his teeth were showing. He ruffled his hair, realizing she had tousled his careful slicked hair. He was a bit obsessed about his hair. Normally, women were not allowed to dishevel his platinum blond hair. No it wasn't as slicked back as in his teens; it was more like an elegant surfer dude look. It looked casual, but believe you me; a lot of work went into it. And Rose had ruined it in a blink of an eye. Draco, however, had not minded a teeny bit.  
He could admit to it now, there wasn't anything she did he would mind, not anything. He was sure.

Draco glanced at the clock,it was still very early. Yeah they went to bed early doing everything but sleep. They had slept in intervals waking each other up whenever they felt an urge to explore. Which they had done abundantly. He summoned his green and silver boxers and went downstairs.

The curtains in the living room bellowed inside as the wind caught hold of them. The French doors were opened.

Draco approached the doors seeing Rose sit on a chair. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. His shirt was hanging from her form; it almost looked better around her than it did on him, almost he smirked. She had a cigarette between her lips and she had her legs pulled up under her chin. Her feet were pointing downward her toes were painted with a deep burgundy. She looked so hot and striking. She resembled Dom's drawing to a tee.

She was again staring into nothingness but her state of mind wasn't as demure as it had been before, her lips were slightly curved upwards.  
Draco went outside and stood behind her. He pulled her hair aside and softly kissed her neck. Took the cigarette from her,inhaling the smoke deeply. Mmmmhhhmmm, he had forgotten how good it tasted in the morning; she was making him behave outrageously.  
He stubbed the cigarette on the paving he walked around the chair and sat on his haunches in front of Rose.

"Happy?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered softly.  
"You weren't before, were you? Want to talk about it?" He looked at her with his steel grey eyes.  
"Not just yet, perhaps another time."

Gods he was so beautiful; age was nothing that hurt his presence. If anything his masculinity was heady and his nobility and pedigree showed he knew how to compose him self. His astuteness ensuring nothing passed him without him knowing.

His lips on her shins were tantalising as hell, oh Merlin those lips were just about tantalising anywhere he put them. He made her feel she was the best thing around. He moved up to her knees and his eyes fixed on hers. Oh and again lust filled, oh yes please right here outside on her patio. The air was crisp and fresh, the sun just peeking from behind the trees, filtering the light. And...oh gods, yes... that was...

"Draco!" She shook his sleeping form.

"Mmmmmm, yes?" his voice croaked.  
"It is time to wake up!" A soft voice whispered in his ear. That sweet honey laced voice; he couldn't get enough of it. Addictive - especially when wailing his name; no, moaning his name. Oh, fuck this! He was getting hard as he contemplated how he wanted to hear it.

Acting on instinct was perfect with her; he was becoming an addict too easily. It was Astoria all over again. He hoped she wouldn't be like Astoria. Rose actually was sincere and he was sure she wasn't after his money.  
Draco finally left after having a very nice shower, flooing back to the manor and from there to London. He decided to walk to his office to pick up some espressos and a Latte skinny something for Odillia.

Draco walked up the steps to his offices in the Bank district in London. It had a Muggle front and a Wizard entrance. His enterprise was within the Magical and some within the Muggle community. His doormen opened the door for him and tapped his forehead for him.  
"Mr. Malfoy nice to see you!" he said. His face was thoroughly surprised. He could not recollect seeing him walking in with a tray of coffee and without stepping out of a car.  
"Thanks Carl!" Draco smiled. He liked Carl he had been with him for nearly twenty years. He had to remind the HR officer to give him a raise. Draco greeted the receptionist and pressed the button of the elevator. When he stepped in, Pernille entered with him.  
"Draco, you look rather dapper today!" She said as she observed her boss.  
Draco smirked as he looked sideways. A sharp dressed woman with colour changing hair. She oozed confidence, he liked that about her. She was a sharp tool. When she had sunk her teeth in anything or one she had her jaw locked.

"I'm bringing my son his coffee and will meet you in my office," he declared.  
She nodded and exited the elevator when it arrived at his floor. He handed a puzzled Odillia her coffee and said something about the awful music in the elevator. He then walked into Scorpius's office and handed him his espresso.

"Dad?! What's this? Muggle coffee?" Who are you and what have you done with my dad?" He said amusedly.  
"Nice joke son, but can't a dad bring coffee in for his beloved son?" He laughed broadly.  
"Of course he can!" Scorpius exclaimed, smiling even broader.  
"But Draco Malfoy, arriving late to his office and bringing coffee! It is just too obvious!" He smugly added.

"Oh and it is more obvious then my son going out for lunch with my solicitor?!" Again laughing.

"How did you know?" Scorpius asked, thoroughly puzzled.  
"Well, Pernille just came up with me and I do not have a meeting scheduled and as she is changing her hair colour from blue to beet red says enough! Oh and don't do anything I would do, son!" Draco winked and left a bewildered Scorpius.  
Ah, these kids were to easy sometimes!

He went over to his office and saw a wicked looking Pernille sitting on his desk.  
"You figured it out, didn't you?" her eyes glistening deviously.  
"Oh, and you kids thought I wouldn't?! Do not take me for an idiot, Prenille. Go right ahead and make my son happy. He's been miserable long enough," Draco answered, smirking at the lanky woman on his desk.  
She stood up and walked over to Scorpius office.

A few moments later Scorpius and Pernille emerged from his office and headed for the elevator. Scorpius pushed the button and the elevator was still there. They entered and some time passed and the alarm went off, the elevator got stuck. "Oh, Odillia? Alert the security not to act too swift. I guess it will come unstuck in about fifteen minutes, give or take."  
Draco wasn't sure was this his side of the gene pool or his mothers? Anyway his son needed some happiness in his life, he had been miserable for a year now. He had to ask him what happened it was about time they shared more. He would ask him if he wanted to go to a pub sometime.  
Draco looked at his desk and saw a pile of papers awaiting his approval and he asked Odillia to hand him his schedule for today.

Oh, gods he had stayed the night, Rose mused as she sat in her office. She was supposed to crunch numbers today, but her mind kept drifting back to the previous evening, night and morning. Draco had stayed, she didn't expect him to, but he had! Rose was glad that her instinct had been right this time. Draco was serious about her and Scorpius had given out signals that he was serious about her but then he had shagged her and left her in the middle of the night. It wasn't the only thing that had made her loose confidence, him leaving her like that. But her instinct about him had been wrong, making her not trusting her own judgement.

Rose worked until noon and then left to eat lunch in her cottage. Dominique's owl was waiting for her with a small parchment in his beak. The Athene Noctua or rather 'small owl' was named Pixie and it was a cute and sweet owl. Rose stroked it and opened her tin with owl biscuits, her own long eared owl was a bit of a nasty one. She would only part with her letters if the receiving end treated her right.  
Dominique had included a small drawing of a whisky bottle and asked if Rose could come over Friday morning. She could meet her at her studio and Giovanni would prepare them a nice lunch. Rose send her reply and agreed to come Friday morning, she was more than a bit curious how the design would look like when it was finished.

Rose finished her work early and was enjoying a quiet meal and a book when green flames erupted in her large ingle nook. Draco's voice called her. His low voice send pleasurable tingles down her spine. Rose was astonished at the effect his voice had on her body and this wasn't the first time she noticed. But know knowing what he could do to her made it even more unbearable. Rose had to suppress the urge of jumping in the ingle nook and floo over.

"Hi!" Rose said demurely as she faced the handsome face in the flames.

"Hello gorgeous!" He replied with a beaming face. Her perfect face was framed with red curly hair, she looked exquisite. Her delicate features were a sight to behold, he was a lucky bastard. Beautiful, sweet, clever and his, what was not to like?  
"So when can I see you again?" He asked.

Oh, gosh he wanted to meet her again; he really wanted to be with her!  
"Erm, well! I'm going into London Friday morning to meet Dominique; she has some drawings ready for me to see," she answered.

"Well, floo over to my place Thursday evening and have diner at my London apartment. The next morning, you can go to Dominique!" His suggestion implied she should stay over for the night! Rose wanted to squeal with excitement but contained it.  
Draco's face showed a devious smirk, he knew he suggested she should spend the night with him, but it felt natural to ask her this. Even in this stage of their getting to know one another. He watched her face change from shock to a flattered look, he knew he had her and did not intend to let her go any time soon.

"What time do you want me to floo in?!" Rose asked.  
"Sevenish?" He suggested. Rose nodded and scribbled down the address.

Tomorrow evening couldn't come fast enough. Rose said to her self. Her heart fluttered thinking about what could happen. She had to choose her clothes carefully, she needed to be comfortable but also show him she had made the effort in looking good for him.  
Scorpius returned to the office after meeting up with Pernille. He and Draco always stayed late at the office.  
Draco swung by and asked him if he wanted to join him for dinner at a steak and grill in the Muggle side of London. Scorpius looked surprised but said yes. Eating out with his dad was rare, but he looked forward in spending time with him. Maybe he could open up about his heart ache. He wanted to for some time now.

Draco came back half an hour later, he put his tie in his pocket and Scorpius did the same. Draco and Scorpius then apparated to Mayfair in an alley just off Bruton Place. The Guinea was an old inn dating back as far as 1432 and a Grill Restaurant had been established in 1952. Their beef came from Scotland, not far from where Malfoy Manor was located. They had eaten there before, the steak was good and it was a good place to sit and talk.

Scorpius and Draco had asked for a seat in the back. They ordered one of the special ales that the restaurant stocked. They talked about the special broom Scorpius now was working on.  
"So, you're seeing a new Lady, Dad?" Scorpius asked his father.  
Draco just took a large gulp from his ale and nodded in agreement. "Yes son, a very special girl! But I'm not ready to discuss who she is but I'm sure you will meet her soon. She is very pretty and smart."  
"She obviously makes you happy, Dad." Scorpius had observed his dad and saw the glint in his eyes. He couldn't remember seeing him like this. His appearance and happiness made him seem years younger. Scorpius was proud of his dad. He had always been there for him; his mother on the other hand was a party girl and had never changed her ways. Scorpius did not feel anything but contempt for the woman who brought him into the world. Draco and his grandmother had been his mum and dad. Even Lucius was a great granddad. The Greengrass elders were also very nice and were ashamed of their daughter. Scorpius had been surrounded with love.

"Tell me son, is Pernille someone you care for?" Draco thought he would just ask him out right.  
"Not sure, Dad. She is fun and smart, but I do not feel for her what I should feel," Scorpius admitted.  
"And have you ever felt deeper for anyone?" Draco looked at Scorpius and noticed pain in his eyes. It was like looking at a younger version of himself.

"Yes, Dad! There was this girl at Hogwarts. I liked her very much but had never the courage to pursue her as she was related to one of my friends. We hooked up some time ago and it did not feel right. I have behaved notoriously in the past and I did not want to soil her with that legacy! So I left it like that!" Scorpius downed the ale in one go. And again thinking about Rose was still causing him a lot of grieve an distress  
Their steaks arrived not long after that and Draco ordered some more ale.  
"Is she happy now?" Draco looked at his son.  
"I'm not sure, Dad. I hope she is; she deserves nothing but the best. It is time to move on from her, but she is always lurking inside my memories." Scorpius sighed and ate his medium rare steak. He liked the goose fat baked potatoes and roasted carrots. He was glad Draco took him because he liked spending time with him.

Draco observed his son and he could see that he was in pain but now at least he was talking about it, it had taken some of the edge he could see that. Draco hoped that Scorpius could somehow resolve his issues with the girl. If she liked him as much as he liked her, she wouldn't care about his reputation.

"Maybe you could talk to her and either try and explain what happened or see if you can get something to close this once and for all." Draco watched his son nodding with agreement. He so hoped Scorpius would find peace and happiness.  
Draco thought about his date tomorrow with Rose and he really looked forward in spending time with her in his place. They could relax and enjoy each others company. He knew he was seriously infatuated and besotted with the girl, maybe he was falling in love with her.

* * *

**A/N:Reviews are highly appreciated, I thrive on them, but keep it civil.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As I stated before this is still a Scorpius/Rose story, but currently they are involved with others, if you are offended by that than please leave now. This chapter has some very mature themes as the characters involved are adults.**

**Thanks to DarqueQueen7 for your betawork I'm in your debt.**

* * *

_Happy times._

Scorpius left his dad when they parted ways coming out of the restaurant. He called Pernille on her phone and asked if he could come over. She replied with a positive answer. Scorpius decided he would walk to her basement flat. Pernille lived in Chelsea and he could do with a walk after eating steak.

Cardogan Place was an elegant street with a nice park in the middle. The square belonged to a Local Earl that Pernille was somehow related to through her pureblood line. One of her ancestors was a wizard who had two sons; a squib and one wizard. Pernille came from the wizard line.

Scorpius enjoyed the stiff walk as the summer evening was still fairly humid. He walked across Hyde Park and arrived an half an hour later at Pernille's building. Pernille owned the basement with gardens behind it; it was one of the few houses that actually had one.  
The pretty girl opened the door when Scorpius rang her door bell. The look on her face and colour of her cropped hair showed she was exited to see him. "Hi, lover! Do come in my humble abode."  
Ouch, she loves to take control of the situation, Scorpius mused.  
Wearing a white tank top bra and baggy sweats, they enhanced her very slim but toned figure. Her hair had turned a nice blush when she laid eyes on Scorpius. There was no doubt in Scorpius mind that this sassy lady had something delicious in mind for the next couple of hours.

But he wanted to put the record straight before things got out of hand.  
Pernille closed the door behind Scorpius and pulled him into her arms. She then gave him a scorching hot kiss, her hands tracing his abdomen and abs through the fabric of his shirt. Pernille took his lower lip between her teeth and growled.  
"Whoa, Pernille! Easy there, tiger!" Scorpius groaned as he felt his pants react to all the hotness in his arms.

Pernille pouted as she stepped back into the door. She stuck her index finger between her teeth, her blue and green eyes staring lust fully into his stormy grey ones. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt and traced his skin. "Mmmm, you have such nice pectorals. It is damn hard to keep my hands off them!" Pernille licked her lips, her eyes revealing how turned on she was by him.  
"Listen, Pernille!" Scorpius said forcefully. He needed to get things cleared up even when she was so hot he had to restrain himself from fucking her right then against the wall. "I need to discuss something, maybe it is too early to have this talk or even too late. But before we take this thing any further, there is something I need to get off my chest!"  
"Mmmmm, don't I know it!" Pernille groaned as she started to unbutton his pants.  
"Pernille, I'm serious!" Scorpius wanted nothing more than to shag her senseless against the wall of her basement flat. But he really needed to have a talk.

Scorpius took her by her hand and walked towards what he guessed was the kitchen at the end of the narrow corridor. Scorpius took a few steps down and entered a rather magnificent large open planned kitchen come living space. The room was entirely white, the kitchen cabinets the granite worktop and the walls and floor. The appliances were Muggle and stainless steel. There was even a large white corner sofa and glass coffee table. The large folding glass doors into the garden were open. The garden seemed minimalistic green and white. It could have been a design taken from the RHS Chelsea Flower Show, which was actually not located that far away.

Scorpius flopped on the couch and pulled Pernille down with him. "Listen, gorgeous, I had dinner with my father today and I've made a decision!" He stated as Pernille was again all over him, trying not to pay attention to anything Scorpius was saying to her. She wanted him then and there on the couch. He was such a lovely specimen and as she knew his reputation, she guessed he must have had a lot of female callers.  
"Pernille!" His voice became rather reprimanding.  
"Hmmm, Scorpius, you are no fun to play with!" She pouted again, but not really.  
"I want us to be straight; no I need to be straight! Last year I pursued this girl I wanted to date for a long time." Scorpius sighed.  
"When I finally got her I left in the middle of the night, because I did not want to cause her heart ache in dealing with my past. But she took it rather badly..." He bit his lower lip. "Well what I wanted to say was, I like you a lot, but I may want to get back with her and I do not want to lead you on..."

"I don't care!" Pernille stated matter of factly, carrying on unbuckling his belt, pulling his trousers down. She caught sight of his enlarged rod and took it in her mouth.  
"Oh, gods Pernille that is so..." Pernille's head bobbed around his shaft, she knew exactly what she was doing.  
Scorpius did not need much to come and filled her mouth with his spunk. Pernille came up looking happy.  
"Now, Scorpius, I thought you were a hedonist just like me, we'll take this thing and see where it ends. If you want to see someone, then go right ahead. If you need to end this, it is also fine by me. But just enjoy the here and now!" She happily stated and dropped her sweatpants. She got on her knees in the couch and Scorpius knew what she wanted from him. He stood behind her and kissed her neck and pulled her tank top up exposing her perky breasts. The woman was one hot ticket, they would surely have fun.  
But he wanted to resolve things with Rose and James. He missed his best mate more than he had cared to admit. For now he would do exactly as Pernille asked, have fun as consenting adults.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Rose woke up to another sunny day. Somehow, in the highlands the sun looked brighter and the air was definitely crisp. She inhaled the fresh air coming from her open window and headed for the shower. Ooooh, yes this evening she would go over to Draco's apartment and she would see the man she had vivid dreams of.

Gods, they way he had made her feel two nights ago was just amazing. No, he was amazing and she started to think she couldn't be without him. He was the strong, caring type. He was an attentive but forceful lover. She liked him controlling their love making. Even now in the shower she could feel how he had worshipped her body. Mmmmm... Better not dwell on it and wait for the real thing tonight.  
Rose wondered how his apartment looked. She had looked up the address on the computer and had seen a large building; Draco owned it and occupied the top floor entirely. Rose went to work and decided she would break off early to select her dress for the evening.

Draco was very much looking forward to the evening. He'd purchased a crystal pendant for Rose on a delicate, thin platinum necklace. Rose could charm it to be hidden. It was a small dragon made of Swiss crystal that would hang neatly between her breasts. Draco could just picture where it would sit. He liked to spoil Rose as much as he could; she was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. Setting aside Scorpius being born, that was the most important thing to him. He wished that Scorpius could resolve his issues with the one he loved and be as happy as he pictured Rose and he would be.  
Draco had the drawings framed and had them hung in his bedroom. They were his to admire, dream of and the last thing he saw before going to sleep.  
Draco had ordered food from his favourite department store. They had an excellent choice in fresh foods to order, delivering it the same day. He could request just about anything and if they didn't stock it they would get it from somewhere. He ordered a nice salad he could finish when Rose came over, a fresh fish dish he could steam in his oven and a few thin filets of beef he could griddle on his griddle plate. He selected a nice Burgundy and he had champagne which Rose loved as an appetiser accompanying their sabayon ice cream. All in all a light balanced meal, he mused.

He jumped in the shower, donned his black Muggle jeans, dark brown belt and a dark blue button up shirt. He didn't use gel and let his hair dry naturally and tousled. She would undo his coiffed hair anyway. He smiled when he thought she was the only one he had allowed such behaviour from. The girl was natural and easy going, he didn't feel like he had to behave according to any protocol he usually had to.  
Draco instructed the doormen to treat his lady friend with all regard; she needed to feel welcome as she went up his private elevator. Only a few more minute's before she arrived. He had decanted the wine so it could breath properly adjust to the room temperature. Draco heard the elevator whizz and walked across his large open plan living room to welcome Rose.

The elevator door rolled open, revealing a stunning Rose. She had her hair hanging in loose tendrils at the back, her face was fresh, she had applied minimal make up. Her scent wafting in from the closed space was natural, but overwhelmed Draco senses.  
Her dress was a cream silk and low cut spaghetti strapped and covered with sheer lace she had put a large brown belt around her waist, wearing the same colour flat sandals. Draco could see the sides of her breasts. It was the single-most sexy dress he had ever seen. It was virginal and he had to refrain from ripping it from her form.

Rose could not believe what she saw as she stepped out of the elevator; Draco was wearing Muggle jeans and a dark blue buttoned shirt. His hair was casual. He was the more mature version of Scorpius. His feet were bare adding to an already sexy image. Oh gods, Rose wanted to jump him then and there. Her throat got parched all of a sudden.  
"Hi!" She croaked and walked up to him, giving him a chaste peck on his cheek. Her hand slid behind his head and she ruffled his hair teasingly. "I like your hair like this!" She said softly in his ear.  
Draco gulped as he smelled her and felt her breast brush against his chest. And now he was sure, she wasn't wearing a bra. She was one hot minx. But he had decided he would take it nice and slow this night. He grabbed her hand, interlaced his fingers with hers, pulling her softly towards the counter and placing her on a bar stool.

"Let me take your overnight bag to my bedroom. Wait here please," he said as he all but ran into his room. When he came back he saw Rose sitting in his kitchen like she belonged there her head was resting in her hands and she had crossed her long toned legs elegantly.  
He poured a sparkling Rosé from the fridge and put the fish in the steamer. He also made sure to buy summer vegetables. He had them cooked and chilled and poured a vinaigrette on top.  
"Hhhmmm! I love this wine it is so fresh and I didn't know you can cook!" Her smile was wide, she crinkled her nose when she did.  
Draco watched her, watching him. Her eyes were telling him she liked him a lot and was comfortable within herself.

"Well, cooking is something I cannot, but steaming and griddle I can," he countered her.  
"Nonsense, it smells nice all ready!" Rose said.  
Funny, a man of his stature, being so self conscious. It was a side he had not showed her yet. It gave him more depth.

"You can take your wine outside we will eat our dinner there," Draco continued, gesturing her to the sliding doors.  
Rose stepped outside and got a stunning view of London. The river was close by, as was the financial district. The apartment complex was situated on the South Bank, so it was a stone's throw from the Isle of Dogs.

Draco had a dining area, a more relaxed lounge seating area and a hot tub which was closed with a wooden lid. Ooooh, very nice, Rose mused. Maybe we could go in there when it was dark. She would love to relax and soak in it with Draco. She felt a tingle down her spine as she closed her eyes and just picture them.  
Draco came outside with a large tray, placing it on the table. He handed Rose her plate and took his own and set it in front of him.  
"I hope you will enjoy this," he stated.  
"Mmm, it does really smell nice," Rose answered, admiring the overall spread. Draco had made a big effort in producing a very nice delicate fish. Rose observed and told Draco what she thought. His eyes lit up and his smile was genuine and warm.  
"So tomorrow Dom will show you some samples of bottles?" Draco enquired.  
Rose divulged the particulars and they had a business conversation but their glances said something entirely different. Draco looked longingly at Rose – and she returned his looks with more heat then he anticipated.

When Rose finished her fish, she took both their plates inside. She then turned to Draco. "Will you excuse me? I need to use your bathroom." Draco pointed her to the main one of the living room between his bedroom and his study.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. Draco had totally surprised her by preparing their meal; she could have never guessed he would go to so much trouble by himself. He had struck her as a man who had everything done at his beck and call. But observing him in his own home and wearing Muggle clothes made him even that more desirable. He wasn't a character, he was real, he wouldn't be flawless but she had to discover what they were. For now he was perfect, but maybe too much so. There had to be a reason why he never married again or was in a stable relationship. Rose touched up her gloss and fluffed her red mane before returning to Draco.

He was placing the dishes in the dishwasher and fired up his griddle. "The fillets will only take a minute!" He said as he placed them on the griddle. He retrieved jacket potatoes from the oven and placed a salad bowl in front of Rose.  
Rose took the bowl and placed it outside on the table.  
Draco watched her move around his apartment and he could picture them sharing the space. Having her sprawled on his couch her red hair fanned out on the white leather. Perfect.

He placed the fillets and potato on the plates and brought them outside. Rose sat with her legs crossed under the table. Her legs were creamy as her arms and face. She even had freckles on her shoulders which made here even more delicate than she appeared at first glance.  
"Oh, great jacket potatoes! I love those!" She seems to have a healthy appetite, Draco mused.

Draco poured the red wine, which was heady. Rose felt her cheeks flush and her head become a bit heavier. The wine and food made her loosen up a bit more. She took her sandals off and stretched her arms above her head ruffling her hair.  
Draco observed her and so much wanted to kiss her, but decided against it and brought the sabayon and champagne out. He placed the flutes on the coffee table outside and poured the champagne over the sabayon. He held a flute for Rose to take and clinked his with hers in celebration on the lovely evening.

The ice-cream and champagne were refined and velvety. Draco sat on the couch and took Rose's hand to sit beside him. Rose declined and instead sat on his lap. "You have been the perfect host," she said, kissing him lightly on his lips. With the taste of champagne and ice cream still lingering on his lips, Rose took his champagne flute and placed it on the table beside her and pressed her lips on his again. He pulled her close and kissed her softly back.  
Draco wanted it slow and soft this time, Rose swirled her tongue against his lips nipping and pulling his lip into her mouth. Her hand entangled in his hair.  
Draco broke the kiss and leaned his forehead lean against hers. He nuzzled her nose with his and gently kissed her cheek and trailed down to the skin under her ear; nipping her soft and sensitive skin. She let out an involuntary moan. He felt her nipples harden against his chest; he was still suppressing his urge to just take her now.  
He again stopped, placing her on the couch. Rose looked surprised that he did. He went inside and came back again without so much as saying a word. When he came back he held something in his hand, it looked like a small long black box. It had a pretty ribbon tied around it.  
He gave it to Rose she looked puzzled at him. She never expected he would give her a gift. They had just started seeing each other romantically. Rose trembled a bit as she opened the box and lifted the lid.  
"Oh, Merlin! Draco, it is exquisite!" She gasped as she saw the long thin necklace and small crystal Dragon. "I don't know what to say!" She held it up against the moon lit sky and a small tear escaped her eye.

"Do you like it Rose? Is it too much?" He asked, looking at her slightly bewildered.  
"No, I love it! It is the nicest thing anyone has given me in a long time!" Rose stated. "Can you place it around my neck?" She asked as she gave Draco the necklace and held her hair aside.  
Draco locked it behind her neck and kissed her lightly. "You can charm it to hide it and when were together I can see it and you will see it any time you look at it"  
"It is really pretty! A small dragon, A Draco on my heart..." Another tear ran down her cheek and soon another one. Before she knew it Rose started to sob uncontrollably. "I'm so happy I found someone who likes me as much as I like him." Draco pulled her into his chest an tried to console her.  
"Now, now, dear, I cannot imagine anyone giving up such a smart and very, very hot lady!" Draco chuckled and gave her a handkerchief. He always carried one. One never knew when it would come in handy, like now.  
Rose took it from Draco and dried her cheeks and blew her nose.  
"No, I had a long time crush on a boy I knew from Hogwarts and I thought he liked me too and then we shagged and he left. I read all the signals wrong, it was so humiliating...," Rose said mournfully as she stared into the distance, caught up in her memory of Scorpius.

"He must have thought I was an easy lay, or maybe I sucked, I don't know. It nearly broke me," Rose sighed. "I was sure he was the real thing. I pictured spending my life with him... But I guess it wasn't for him, or I wasn't it for him. Shit happens, right?! I'm sorry. We were having such a good night and I'm getting all snotty nosed on you. You must take me for a silly little girl...," Rose finished, afraid to look up at Draco and see his pity and thinking she was a just that. "May I have another glass of champagne?" She asked.

Draco pressed a kiss on top of her head and stood up, getting her the glass of bubbly she asked for. He wondered how on earth a boy could have been so stupid by letting this incredibly smart and beautiful woman go.

Pouring two flutes and headed for the terraced roof. Rose stood next to his telescope and was peaking through it. Draco hoped sincerely she enjoyed the view. She would discover what sort of man he was any time soon now. And she would either hate it or love it, there was no in between.  
The moon light hugged her white clad figure he could see her silhouette through the fabric and he liked what he saw. She was truly a breathtaking girl. He put the glasses on the table and snuck up behind her. He pressed his chest against her back and rested his hands on her upper arms.

And this is your cue if you're a Scorrose shipper to leave the chapter and wait for the next chapter.  
For everybody who likes a bit of DracoRose smut feel free to stay and read.

Draco massaged her shoulders and whispered "Do you like what you see baby?!" He nuzzled her neck as he pulled her curls aside.  
"You are such a foxy lady. I'm glad that stupid boy let you get away!" He let his hand slip down her front and he felt her nipple protrude the silk and lacy fabric.  
Rose groaned with pleasure. Draco's hand dipped under the fabric and touched her goose pimpled skin. "Oh, gods!" She moaned as he tweaked her nipple.  
"Now tell me what you see!" He demanded and kept on rubbing her breast and nipple. He sucked the skin under her ear. Rose's breath hitched.

"I, erm can see a building, and specifically inside a flat!" Draco pulled her strap down her arm and exposing her breast and then the other strap, both her breasts were bare now. As he fondled them teasingly, Rose leaned her head in his neck and closed her eyes. Oh, fuck she was going to let him do this right here in the open! She did not feel embarrassed and just reveled in his marvelous attention. Oh, yes, please, more...

"No, no, no, baby, keep telling me what you see!" Draco demanded, cupping her breasts while keeping his thumbs on her nipples. Rose groaned with pleasure, her abdomen reacted and she grew hot and bothered, not only from his ministrations but also by what she observed in the telescope. Draco was not at all what he looked like on the exterior.  
"Uhm, aaah, I see two people standing in the kitchen, they are kissing and..." Rose chewed her lower lip. She couldn't say it; it was to much to say out loud.  
"You see a couple fucking, don't you?" Draco whispered in her ear. One of his hands slid down her stomach and began pulling her dress up, inch by inch. "Mmmmm, does it turn you on Rose? Seeing others fuck? Or are you disgusted by me watching them, finding out that I have a naughty streak?" He asked as he suckled her earlobe.

"No, it turns me on to watch them!" Rose said huskily as she felt Draco come close to her intimate flesh.

Draco found her core and chuckled. "Ooooh, who is a naughty girl then, not wearing any knickers? Did you have fun sitting across the table, knowing I could easily catch you not wearing any? Shame though, I was too busy preparing our meal." He pushed a finger in her wetness. He heard Rose gasp as he pleasured her. He was delighted with her for being so responsive and for having this saucy quality to her persona. She was far from dull. He would have never guessed but she kept on surprising him. He delightedly mused. He kept fondling her and massaging her core. Rose pushed her buttocks into his groin and made a circular motion with her bum.  
Rose felt his hardness poking in her cheeks. She heard him undo his buckle and unzipping his jeans. Oh yes he was really going to have sex with her out in the open! London at their feet and unknowing as to what was going on up here. Living for the thrill of it all.

Draco did not even ask if it was ok, he was just going to have her here against the banister. She could have run or said no any time she had felt like it. Draco pushed her dress up and with his feet he kicked her feet aside and slid his cock right in her wetness.  
Rose leaned her head back and looked at him with lust in her eyes, searching for his lips latching on as soon as she made contact. Draco plucked her nipple and rubbed her clit. Rose leaned her arm behind his head and pulled him even closer, her other hand was trying to find leverage on the banister.  
Draco pushed himself in and out and groaned with pleasure. Yes, this was what he liked! A pretty witch who liked it a bit naughty and rough. He felt Rose tense up and clench her walls around his dick as she came. "Oh, Merlin yes, Draco that was so...," She moaned.  
Draco came and turned Rose around and kissed her roughly on the lips, milking her for what was left of her pleasure filled wave.  
"Rose, you make me happy!" Draco sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.  
"Me too Draco, you make me happy! I'm glad I found you!" Rose leaned in kissing his lips lightly, merely brushing hers against his. Sending a tingle down Draco's spine; so soft and yet so hot.

Draco let Rose go and opened the hot tub. "Do you want to jump in?" He asked Rose.  
Rose nodded and dropped her dress entirely. She sauntered over and climbed into the tub.  
"I'm going inside and get us some bath robes" He said smirkingly, looking at his hot girlfriend. Yes, she was that. His girlfriend. It had been long since he named a woman his girl friend, it made him chuckle.

Draco changed into a bath robe, taking one back to the hot tub for Rose, one green the other one Silver. Rose rested her head on her arms on the edge of the tub, waiting for her lover to return. Draco dropped the terrycloth robe and wanted to climb in the tub. Rose wolf whistled as she admired his strong muscled body.  
"So, we're whistling now! You know that is a punishable act don't you?" His eyes laughed as he moved closer. He lunged forward and tickled Rose in her side. Rose flopped down in the water and tried to evade him, but she was too late as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close and tickled her silly. Rose roared with laughter. The man was so full of surprises and he did not act his age at all! Rose mused as she watched his boyish grin.

Rose threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips, immediately deepening the kiss letting herself sink onto his hardened length.  
"Oh, fuck Rose, yes! You are going to be the death of me!" He said as he bucked his hips upwards. He was in for a long night, again!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thanks to Darquequeen07 for her Beta work, I am forever in your debt**.

* * *

**_Apologies and tantrums._**

Rose woke up the next morning in a very bright room. Draco's bed room had an only glass façade and no curtains or any kind of other cover. It was like sleeping out in the open. Rose had seen her two portraits on the wall, they were the ones Dom had sketched. She had not noticed Dom had send them here. Draco's side of the bed was empty. Rose closed her eyes ,letting her mind drift back to the night and evening prior to that. She had broken down in tears over Scorpius, he had comforted her, oblivious of the person who had been accountable for it. She had nestled herself deep in the proverbial shit.

She would have to tell him eventually, but not now. It would disturb things, she wanted to retain the feeling of this snug, happy bubble for as long as she could.

She yawned, looked around, trying to find something that could cover her naked body. Her dress was somewhere outside. Rose opened a door which felt like a walk in wardrobe and she was right. Draco's suits, shoes and other dressing area stuff were neatly sorted into categories and colours.

Rose chose a white, crisp ironed buttoned shirt. Rose knew Draco wouldn't mind; in fact she knew it turned him on, watching her in his shirt. Rose buttoned the shirt up, rolling the sleeves up. She nearly skipped down to the kitchen.

Rose sauntered into the living space seeing Draco seated on a bar stool reading his Daily Prophet. When he noticed her walking up to him, he smiled wickedly.

He had been totally engulfed in reading the financial news but somehow he had felt the beauty saunter in. The morning sun was bright and Rose appeared like a white and red vision in the corner of his eye. Gods, she looked stunning in his dress shirt. She was the only one bold enough to invade his space and the weirdest thing was he did not mind that she did. As a matter of fact, he applauded her sense of belonging.

Rose wrapped her arms around him and let her hands rest on his chest. "Hi!" She whispered. It was what becoming their ritual when seeing each other.

She nuzzled her nose in his neck, pressing her lips on the sensitive flesh.

Draco felt his body react immediately and groaned with approval. As Rose nibbled on his earlobe, he became vastly aroused. "Can I get you some tea?" He asked as he stood up.

Rose did not let go and had her arms around his neck. "Yes, but I need a good morning snog first!" She huskily said in return and placed her lips on his. Draco immediately deepened their kiss. He pulled her into his chest and his hand went down her back grabbing her by her buttocks and started to massage them. He broke the kiss making his way around the counter to put the kettle on.

Rose sat down on the bar stool watching him work around the kitchen. It was peaceful and very comfortable with him, but also spicy and hot.

Draco made the tea, placing the mug in front of Rose. He stepped between her legs, kissing her again." I could get used to this morning ritual," he murmured.

Rose nodded. "Likewise," she agreed. For a moment they stared; thoroughly infatuated with each other's eyes. Was it really becoming this serious?

Draco broke the moment as he started to unbutton Rose's shirt, kissing her collarbone, making his way down her exposed skin, reaching the point between her legs, he knew he could cause some major pleasure.

"Oh, Draco?! Oh gods!" Rose moaned. The situation soon spiralled out of control, they became an entangled heap on the cool marble floor.

Rose showered and dried her curls in Draco's massive bathroom. She tried to get away and meet Dom in exactly half an hour as she felt warm arms around her waist, soft hot lips in her neck. "Draco, I'm trying to leave for my appointment with Dom!" She chuckled.

"Oh, you're no fun love!" He whispered in her ear, resuming kissing her neck.

"Gods, Draco, let me go al ready! Don't you need to be somewhere?" Draco's hands wandered off again, making it difficult for Rose to think.

"Mmmm, yes , But Scorpius can handle things!" As soon as he said his name, Rose froze. It was her cue to leave Draco and go to Dom's.

"I'm going now!" Rose said and gave Draco a soft peck on his cheek.

"Will you come to the manor tonight?" Draco asked. "I want to show you the place and maybe we can go and fly some. Scorpius told me that you, James and he were always flying and causing mischief!"

Rose beamed and nodded. "I would love that very much, I haven't flown in ages! And I would love to see you in action as former captain and seeker! Are your parents staying at the manor?" She enquired.

"No, Lucius and Narcissa are residing in the South of France, so we'll have the place to ourselves! I'll send my driver at seven, we can have dinner and spend the night together and go flying tomorrow. We need to honour our morning routine, don't you think?" He winked.

Rose kissed Draco and headed for the elevator. Luckily, Spital Fields wasn't far away and she could catch the Docklands Light Rail to the other side of the river and hop on a bus.

Rose sat in the carriage observing the tourists and business people making the same journey as she was. She missed sitting on the tube watching passers by. Draco mentioning Scorpius like that felt awkward. But he was his dad; so it would come up now and again and it would be unavoidable they would meet sooner or later.

Rose reached her destination, rang the doorbell at Dom's workspace.

As soon as Rose reached the second floor she was greeted with two sloppy kisses on her cheeks. Frankie was glad to see her.

"Oooooh, Rose I'm so excited. Dom has come up with an excellent design and I thought of a Silver and Green pattern for the box, it is going to stand out on the shelves in the off- licence shops," Frankie said, squealing with excitement.

Rose watched both Dom's and Frankie's designs and was amazed at the sheer beauty of their products. This was proving to be an excellent business venture.

When they had all calmed down they headed for the roof apartment and shared lunch.

"So, how are things with Draco?" Dom asked.

"Very well!" Rose glowed and blushed when Dom mentioned his name, she could just picture him as he had been this morning. Her mind filled with some explicit images and it made the edges of her mouth curl upwards.

"Rose?!" Dom pinched her in her side.

"Ouch, Dom! That was nasty!" Rose exclaimed, jumping sideways.

"Girl, where did you drift off to? You were miles away and that wicked smile on your face! Spill the beans or I will tickle you silly!" Dom was very curious about her and Draco.

"No, no, no, no! A lady doesn't kiss and tell, dear cuz!" Rose laughed.

"But let me tell you that we have established a morning routine! And that's all your getting!" She teased Dom.

"Uh, okay if you say so. But I'm happy you two hooked up! He put that sparkle back in your eyes and anyone capable of doing so, earns his keep in my books." Dom sated.

Rose hugged her cousin, kissing her on the top of her head. "Thanks Dom, for sticking up for me! And back to business, I'm going to approach some crystal companies to see if they can produce our limited edition bottles and glass manufacturers for the retail line."

Rose packed her bag, heading for the door. "See you guys later, I have a ton of work to catch up to!"

Rose left the building, leaving for Diagon Alley to catch her port key home.

Scorpius had his samples of the seeker brooms send to the manor. It was a sleek and light broom, so he needed to do a test run to feel how it would fly. He wanted to show his dad what he had accomplished. His dad used to be a gifted seeker, just before the second Wizard War broke out. He had always sensed that he would have loved to have been a professional Quidditch player like Scorpius, but circumstances prevented him from trying out.

But first he wanted to talk to Dom and see if he could get her to give him Rose's new address, as it was clear now she did not live with Dom anymore.

When Draco arrived at his office, he just caught Scorpius heading out.

"Hey son!" He smiled broadly. Scorpius thought he had not seen him this happy in like forever. His new lady friend must be someone special.

"So you look chirpy, Dad," he said, stating the obvious.

"Well, I am feeling chirpy!" His demeanour had changed over the last few weeks, the last few days in particular. Draco never seemed unhappy, but he wasn't bubbling with joy either. But he obviously was becoming increasingly happier.

"Dad, there is somewhere I need to be now, so if you will excuse me!" He looked serious and resolved. "I'm visiting the girl's best friend and see if she can give me her new address, she seems to have moved."

Draco hugged his son, "Well good luck Scorpius, I hope you can win her over!"

"Yes dad. So do I!" Walking past his dad, he rode the elevator down. He would head over to Dominique's workplace, it was a sure bet he'd find her there.

Scorpius rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a voice boomed angrily over the intercom. "Malfoy?! What the fuck do you want?!" Scorpius could just picture Dom, her eyes seeping with venom, hell he could hear it in her voice.

"Can I please come up and talk to you? Would you please hear me out?" He pleaded with her.

"Now, why do you think I want to?" Her voice stern and unforgiving.

"Please Dom, just hear me out! You don't have to say anything, just listen. Just give me this chance!" He continued, pleading.

The static of the intercom let him know he had not lost the connection. It remained that way for a few moments, suddenly Scorpius heard the door buzz and click open. He pushed the door open and walked up the flight of stairs. Dom was waiting for him upstairs, her arms crossed and her eyes looking angry down on him as he ascended. When he reached the top of the stairs, his cheek met with Dom's hand. She slapped him quite harshly.

"Fuck, Dom, what is it with you Potter/ Weasley's?!" He snapped and grabbed her wrist.

"Let her go, Malfoy!" Giovanni said. "You know I will knock you unconscious and I have no trouble whatsoever following through on my threat!" He added.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed her, but Dom did slap me!" He held his palm against his cheek, he could feel his skin stinging under his hand.

"I need to talk to Rose. I need to explain, I erm..." He was searching for words but had trouble finding the right ones.

"Oh, no please, let me guess. You need to say you are sorry? Ease your conscience! Ha, so you can feel better? You nearly destroyed the girl, she thought you loved her like she loved you! But no, the great Scorpius Malfoy left her in the middle of the night, like a fucking one-night- stand. Like she wasn't someone you knew!" Dom all but spat in his face. Her eyes were furious, her body rigid. The sweet and funny girl nowhere to be found.

"You could have just at least told her to her face that the one night was fun, but that it had been just that! Some drunken and stupid mistake. But no you had to vanish and leave her heart broken! You disgust me, Malfoy! Please leave, before I have Giovanni kick you out! Oh and please do not bother with Rose, she has just found this new bloke who makes her deliriously happy!"

Scorpius turned around slumping back down the stairs. He couldn't blame Dom; she was sticking up for her best friend and cousin. But he felt awful for coming here just to ease his conscience. He felt he was wasting his time with Dominique. Walking down, he thought he could even smell Rose. Like she had just left the building, and of course she could have done just that. Oh fuck, maybe he had just missed her! He had come close now, maybe he would meet her again some time soon.

He made his way through the hustle and bustle of Spital Field market. He had to watch himself not to hurt passers by.

"Oi, Scorpius!" He heard a voice behind him, it was Frankie. He had followed him into the market. Scorpius heart sped up, he felt he had some sort of chance now. Unlucky for him, he had not caught sight of a certain red head that stood a few metres on the other side of the market stall. Rose had walked around the market looking for something she could get Draco.

Rose heard Frankie call out to Scorpius and nearly snapped her head backwards. Her heart began to race, excitement, fear, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. But the platinum blond on the other side of the market stall had not seen her – and she wanted it to remain that way. She could not deal with him. But she was curious why Frankie had just called his moved away from the market stall in the direction of Frankie's voice. Rose quickly bought a hat and tucking her curls underneath it, followed the two men towards a terrace.

Scorpius placed an order with the waitress and looked at Frankie. Rose stepped inside the café searching for a rest room. Casually slipping into the area, she downed a vial of polyjuice potion she always carried, never knowing when it would come in handy. She had taken some hairs from a fellow student who had the same height and build as her. The girl had moved to New York so she would not be in danger of running into her doppelgänger. She slightly altered her clothes as they were rather Rose like. Turning her Holyhead Harpies shirt into a Ramones shirt, she noticed they were quite popular now. She then slipped outside again and took a seat very near Scorpius and Frankie.

"You know I love Rose very much?!" Frankie said as his double skinny mocha frappé was set in front of him. Scorpius had ordered a double espresso, sipping it, and a chilled water. "But I saw how hurt you were when Dom confronted you like that, you know I have a soft spot for you Scorpius. I just don't get that a man as beautiful as you can be straight! But that aside, please get whatever you have to say to Rose off your beautifully toned chest!" He batted his eyelashes, placeing his hands under his chin, looking expectantly towards Scorpius. Scorpius started to laugh heartily. Frankie really was hilarious he mused, he also had a soft spot for this straightforward poof.

Rose smirked as she heard Frankie talking, she ordered a cappuccino as her usual would attract unwanted attention. Frankie had always had a little crush on Scorpius as he called him pretty boy.

"Uhm, well talking in public like this does make me feel a bit uncomfortable...," Scorpius said sitting in a crowded place like the market was.

"Aw, darling, I do not think there is anyone paying attention to us!" Frankie said as he placed his hand on Scorpius'. "Come, sweetie darling, tell me what you need to say.."

Scorpius told Frankie what had gone through his head as he had bedded Rose and why he had left her like that as he had done a year ago and that he had felt bad about it ever since. Luckily Frankie was in a forgiving mood, he heard him out and nodded accordingly.

Rose heard Scorpius explain his actions and felt nauseated. He had really thought she would be disgusted with him, if only he had known she had seen James and him taking girls into the room of requirement and knowing what went on in there. James and Scorpius actions had made numerous girls jealous and they were talk of Hogwarts. Rose always revelled at the attention she got from Scorpius but had never felt confident enough to ask him. She thought she was too plain looking. And Scorpius had never shown her any sign of liking her that way. No one knew or would for that matter find out. But none of that mattered now, she had Draco and he was more than enough to give her what she craved.

Rose left money on the table for her coffee, leaving the two men on the terrace. Seeing Scorpius still made her heart jump up, but her sound mind told her he was bad news. He could still rattle her cage but she choose not to let him in. She just could not let him get under her skin. But at the back of her mind something still gnawed at her. She pushed it away, making her way out of the market. Her eyes filled with tears with the knowledge of what could have been, but determined to look ahead and see what was in front of her.

The Malfoy men had a hold on her like nothing else.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N thanks to DarqueQueen7 for betaing.**

**Feeling the love from my readers, I write for my own pleasure, but the reviews light up my mailbox. Those were the most amazing Christmasgifts. Keep it up.**

**Adult themes later on in the chapter. Beware!**

* * *

_Flying is magical_**!**

Rose saw the gates of Malfoy Manor doom up. They were made of a marvellous and intricate wrought iron design. The Malfoy crest and an 'M' were prominent displayed. The driver uttered a spell, the gate doors swung open, as the car glided through them, they closed again behind them. The drive up had been not so long, but it had been through a dense woodland leading up to the formidable house come stately home. Rose could see it from her cottage. Exposed to the left side of it, behind the building fast lands, a landscaped garden, some more woodlands and a large lake, big enough to sail in. She wasn't sure if Muggles could see this or if it was obscured from the Muggle periphery.

The driver opened her door, taking her bag from the car boot. Rose walked up the small steps. The car stood under a roofed entrance, so when it rained the visitors wouldn't get wet.

One of the large doors was opened by a broad smiling Draco. He was positively beaming when he saw his beautiful witch in his house. He was very excited to show her his home. He had changed some of the features since Rose's mother had been here. He had gotten rid of all the dark colours and heavy fabrics. The kitchen was replaced with the same fixtures and fittings as were in his apartment.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," he said as he pulled her into his chest, kissing her soundly on her lips. Rose responded, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer as she laced her fingers behind his neck. Before it got out of hand, Draco broke the kiss, taking her hand in his, walked her down the corridor. He was going to show her the library. She was a Ravenclaw after all, her mother's daughter, inheriting her love for books.

"Close you eyes, open them only when I say so!" He opened the door, gently nudging Rose into the massive room. He stood behind her,pulling her into his chest, snaking his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss in her neck. It was ticklish, making her chuckle.

"Open your eyes...," he whispered, letting her go.

Rose squealed with enthusiasm. The room was so large and filled from top to bottom with magical books. Some were very old and bound in leather. Rose walked past the bookcases and ran her fingers across the book spines. This was absolute heaven. "Can I...?" She motioned with her hand towards one of the books.

"Yes, love, please do..." Draco motioned her to take a book from the case.

'Spell Weaving and Charming Artefacts' Written in swirly golden handwriting was what had attracted her attention. She carefully lifted the book and placed it on a stand attached to the bookcase. She flipped the pages, finding a very intricate weaving patter. She took her wand and flicked her wrist accordingly. A glass butterfly appeared, it fluttered into thin air leaving a trail of sparkles behind forming another figure. Rose caught the sparkles in her hand, flicked her wand, uttering a charm: " Glitter, glitter, maneschijn laat het nu een kristallen roos zijn!" A crystal rose appeared in the palm of her hand. Draco was astonished by the charm and sheer beauty of the rose. Rose took the delicate flower, placing it in Draco's palm. "Now you have a piece of me too, like the dragon you gave me!" She softly whispered, giving Draco a small peck on his cheek.

"Do you want to spend some time in here whilst I get dinner on the way?" He asked, but it fell on deaf ears as Rose walked around the library in utter concentration.

Draco curved his lips and smirked. He loved to observe his pretty witch; she was so smart she belonged in here, surrounded by all these books.

Rose did not notice when Draco left her she was totally mesmerised by the vast volume of books. The smell of it all invaded her book loving brain. Her mother would be pleased, they shared the same love for the subject.

Draco walked back to the kitchen, setting the table for two. He wasn't planning anything too formal. He made beef bourguignon with cooked and glazed summer vegetables, a very light and fluffy mash potato. He poured a nice vintage Beaujolais. He had set the kitchen table and opened the French garden doors, a nice summer breeze was coming through. He looked at the crystal ornament Rose made. He loved it and would place it on his desk in his office. Rose had used a Dutch spell to charm this object and had to his knowledge, pronounced it perfectly.

Rose came to the kitchen of her own accord as she had followed her impeccable nose. She smelled the aroma of Draco's cooking wafting through to the library, her stomach reacted with a grumble.

"Mmmmm, something smells delicious in here!" She said and lifted the lid of the casserole dish. "Tsss, you said you're only good at heating and grilling. But I know you have been a very gifted potioneer, so let's just say you're also a formidable chef!" Rose chuckled, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

Rose sat down at the table, Draco pushed her chair to the table as he had done so before and sat at the chair at the head of the table. He let Rose put her own portions on her plate from the casserole pan and dishes on the table, they clinked their glasses they started to eat the hearty meal.

After dinner, Draco made a fire in his redecorated drawing room, which was furnished with modern but comfortable furniture. He served hot cocoa in front of the fireplace, they snuggled on the floor with the sofa behind them. "We're going flying tomorrow morning; the light is always nice in the morning and the air is still crisp."

Draco pulled Rose in his lap, playing with her long tendrils, they were soft, silky and smelled very nice. He started to unbutton her shirt dress, slipping his hand behind the fabric, watching her reaction as he let his fingers brush against her flesh. He didn't kiss her, but saw her come undone under his ministrations. She tilted her head upwards, looking him pleadingly in his eyes as she sank her teeth in her lower lip. Her teeth were straight and perfectly white against her luscious pink lips.

Draco smirked, leaning over to kiss her, she leaned upwards to get to his lips faster. Their full on snog was scorching again, they ended up without clothes on the floor.

It was an reoccurring event, Draco mused, as he had Rose firmly in his grip beneath him. She shuddered with pleasure as he made her come hard and fast. Not long after this, he apparated them up to his room and continued their love making.

The next morning Rose was sleeping deeply when she was spanked on her arse. "Wake up love!" She felt Draco's breath next to her ear.

"Oh, are you always early," she groaned.

"No, not always. But we need to get going as the light is so beautiful right now," he said, smirking as he saw her beautiful naked form on his bed. He could get used to this. He spanked her again. "Now move your pretty arse and get dressed! I have breakfast ready in the kitchen."

Rose donned her leather quidditch trousers and tied the leather straps together on her waist and pulled on her soft suede boots as she needed to feel the pedals on the broom. She tied her hair together with a ribbon and slipped her Holyhead Harpies shirt on and apparated down to the kitchen.

"Wow, Rose you even make quidditch gear look saucy!" Draco commented with a grin of approval. He had eggs, bacon, sausage, baked beans and mushrooms ready on a plate with some toast. He liked a hearty breakfast before flying.

"Mmm, a Full English! And you have sausages as well!" Rose exclaimed as she tucked into her sunny side up eggs.

Draco had donned a Slytherin Green and Silver jersey and what looked like retro leather quidditch trousers. Surely they weren't his school trousers!

"And yes, Rose. I wore these at Hogwarts. They still fit nicely, don't they? Just kidding; I had them stretched to fit!" He was very pleased with the look on Rose's face.

Rose finished her breakfast, stood up, silently walking up to Draco and pinched his buttock. "You look too hot, Baby!" She said and kissed Draco on his neck and walked over to the two brooms next to the garden doors. Rose fingered the broom handle; it was a long time ago that she had flown. Two years to be precise, she and her cousins would play matches at The Burrow; Scorpius had always joined them but last year it had all fallen apart as he had left her and James for that matter.

"Do you like your broom?" Draco asked with great interest. He himself flew once in a while to stay in flying shape. Wizards did not use brooms as much in this day and age. During the Great War and before, wizards had used them to get around. But now, apparition, portkeys and even Muggle transportation became more frequent as the Magical World was expanding their outlook onto the Muggle one. The Malfoys had contained the aerospace above their grounds as invisible as did other wizarding families with large properties. The Weasleys did the same with their Burrow flying space.

"Gosh, Draco, this is a very nice and sleek broom. I've not seen one like this before. Is it some sort of prototype?" She was astonished by the look and feel of the broom. It had seeker's qualities written on it.

"Let's just say, I own a broom making company and Scorpius has designed these. He doesn't know I have them. They were sent here by accident, I gather. But they are too good to let slip by, don't you think!?" He was proud to be boosting about his son's accomplishment.

:::::::

Scorpius had spent the night at Pernille's and they had as much fun as they ever had. He had even made Pernille breakfast and said good bye when they had finished breakfast and afters. He had trouble saying good bye, but was eager to go over to the manor. He had the two samples of seeker brooms delivered there. He regarded the Manor grounds as an excellent training area. He was eager to try them out; maybe he could even ask his dad to do a test run with him.

::::::

"Now, lets get them started!" Draco placed the broom between his legs, pushing himself up as did Rose, she followed him into the air. She revelled as she felt the air sweep by. It was indeed a stunning morning as the light filtered through. It was still early and the fields were covered with dew.

"Do you see that tree top over there?" Draco motioned.

Rose nodded as she followed Draco's eyes.

"I'll race you to it!" He smiled wickedly.

Rose wasn't waiting for him, plunging to the direction Draco had pointed out.

Draco smirked, following her in hot pursuit. Rose's red curls were nearly horizontally fluttering behind her, her hands firmly gripping the broom handle and her feet pointed downwards. She was clearly enjoying this stint.

Draco stepped up his sleekness, pressing down firmly on the pedals as he swooshed by Rose, but it was a close call. They hovered above the trees sizing each other up. Rose pushed her broom very close to Draco.

"You deserve a victory kiss for this!" She leaned over, giving Draco a soft kiss on his lips. And she flew off again, teasing him to try and catch her, a challenge which he heartily accepted.

They spend a few hours up in the air before returning to the Manor they had challenged each other a couple of times and Draco became stronger and stronger and won more challenges than Rose, but he was impressed by her flying skills. She was definitely a talented seeker. But he was faster as he himself had been a seeker. He had been one of the best in his time, only out rivalled by Harry.

They left their brooms where Draco had found them, next to the kitchen doors. Rose and Draco were thoroughly covered in sweat as they entered the kitchen. They were smiling and laughing.

"So, do you want to collect your reward for winning the challenges?" Rose smirked deviously as she walked backwards out of the kitchen into the corridor. "You, will have to catch me first!" She yelled, running into the corridor. Draco ran after her, he so enjoyed her playfulness, she made him feel alive and so young again.

Rose ran into the library, it was the only room set aside from the bed room she knew and it was close by.

Scorpius apparated outside the Manor gates. He walked up to the gates, opening them. Since last time his father had set the wards up to let Scorpius in when he cast the spell. It was his home too.

Rose had run inside the library and stood behind the grand mahogany and oak desk. Rose and Draco both panted heavily from flying and then running inside the large manor.

"You are a bit of a tease aren't you?!" Draco asked as he slowly creeped nearer to Rose. He could feel the anticipation between himself and Rose.

Rose bit her lower lip as Draco neared her. He looked so ruggedly handsome and sexy, she felt her stomach tighten; something was drenching her knickers. No, not something. She knew where it was coming from and why. Draco had this magnetic pull, she couldn't deny it even if she wanted to. His pheromones acted like drugs on her. She was hooked on him and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"You are in so much trouble, you know that don't you?!" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

_Were having some explicit, naughty times ahead with Rose and Draco._

* * *

Rose nodded mischievously, sinking her teeth in her lower lip. Oh, gods I hope he makes me squirm and writhe with pleasure. Rose thought.

Draco stepped back a bit and said: "Take off your top, love," he ordered her with dark lust filled eyes. "You made me work hard for this. I'm not going to let you off easy, babe." He drawled. Rose did as he asked, removing her top, showing off her see-through skimpy bra. It just barely covered her perky mounts.

Rose looked at him with a daring glint.

She had no time to react as Draco flipped her, pushing her, with her head down on his desk. He caressed her leather clad behind, pulling the strings on front of her quidditch trousers, yanked them down exposing her barely existent knickers. He ripped them as well. She shrieked and moaned as he did so.

Oh Gods this was so tantalising, Rose thought. She never imagined she would like it rough but, boy she did. Draco pushed himself into her from behind, her core was wet as he eased in her. "Do you like this, love?" He drawled as he suckled her earlobe.

"Oh, gods yes Draco, I do!" Rose closed her eyes and pushed her bum into his trouser clad form.

"I want to hear you beg!" His voice growled in her ear. "Beg, for it love!"

"Please Draco, fuck me!" She whimpered.

Draco did as the lady asked, slamming into her. Rose bucked, grabbing the desk, her knuckles went white as she grabbed the sides of the desk her arms sprawled wide.

"Oh, yes Draco grab my hair!" Draco happily complied, grabbed her ponytail, his hand on the small of her back pushing and pulling at the same time.

Scorpius walked into the Manor, making his way down to the kitchen as he heard some faint noises coming from the library. Ah his father was home then! Good they could test the brooms together! His father must have seen them. Scorpius was very excited about the prospect of sharing his triumph with Draco.

When he neared the library he could distinguish the sounds. He heard grunts and skin slapping on skin. Ow! Fuck no! His dad was having sex in there with his newest lady friend. He chuckled at the mere notion of his dad giving a woman some welly.

Scorpius decided he would creep past the library and go down to the kitchen, grab one of the brooms, going for a spin in the nice Summer sky.

He tiptoed past the slightly open door, looking the other way. He did not feel too embarrassed, as he and his dad were adults and entitled to happiness and what comes with it.

"Oh, yes, Draco, fuck me harder, please, harder, harder, aaaaah yes, I, aaah, oh gods, yes, yes, yes, yesssssss!" The woman yelled as she was clearly cumin loud and hard.

No it wasn't, it couldn't be, please no!

"ROSE!" He was shouting her name, wasn't he? As in a trance, Scorpius stumbled into the scene inside the library. He just couldn't stop himself; he needed the confirmation.

As he stumbled in Draco was just easing out, pulling the red head to his chest and was kissing her vigorously on her lips. They were both riding out their throes of love making.

Their eyes grew wide as they clearly caught his scream.

"Scorpius?!" They both exclaimed. One with astonishment and one in horror.

* * *

I wanted to put a spell in it I devised myself, but Latin was a bit difficult, I figured Dutch would do the trick.

to reviewer Hazel: I thought about Draco and Scorpius conversation, but this chapter had to end like this. But I liked your spin on things...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to DArqueQueen7 for being my Beta.**

**Thanks to those who took the time to review! I'm grateful.**

**This chapter may contain triggers, just to let you know.**

* * *

_15\. Explanations_

"SCORPIUS! SCORPIUS!" Draco roamed through the manor and outside. He searched for all his old hiding spots, the ones he used when he was a child. But Draco could not locate him. He went back inside the manor and apparated into his bed room.

Rose sat there next to his bed on the ground; she had her knees up and let her head rest against them. She had showered, having just dressed herself in a thin summer dress. As Draco entered the bed room she flung herself over, hugging him tightly.

Draco pushed her off of him, walking past her into his bathroom, turning the shower on.

"Draco, can we please talk?" She said reluctantly. "Please, hear me out! I want to explain!" She stood in the doorway as Draco undressed himself in his bathroom. He pulled his jersey over his head, looking angrily at Rose, his eyes thunderous, clenching his jaw tight. He pulled his boots off, pulled his trousers down and stepped out of them. His back wasn't as straight as it was before; he seemed to be broken. She had broken him, it just dawned on her. She had done this. Draco's eyes teared up as he looked at her.

"Would you please shut the door and let me shower!?" He said as he walked behind the glass into the jet stream that was pouring out from the shower head. Before Rose closed the door she could see him resting his arm against the tiles, closing his eyes. Rose wasn't sure if he was crying or not, but it didn't matter. Her heart broke in that instant. She knew she loved him and did not want to see him in this state.

Rose resumed the position she was in before Draco returned from his fruitless search of Scorpius.

Rose heard the water flow stop waiting anxiously for Draco; she dreaded the conversation that would follow. It took Draco forever to emerge from the shower. He had straightened his back; he had a vicious grimace in his face. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the bed room.

"So, you're still here?" He drawled, venom dripping from his tongue. It didn't forebode anything good. "I hoped you would be wise and removed yourself from my home!" His eyes darkened with anger and something else. Rose wasn't sure what she saw in them. She hoped there was some hope to salvage what they briefly had. "Now, you've had your revenge, so please leave me!" Draco stated firmly.

"I, I... Wasn't out for revenge...," Rose sighed coarsely.

"Don't take me for a fool, girl!" Draco's eyes flashed with anger and contempt. "Don't tell me this wasn't an act of revenge! Hurting Scorpius while taking his father for a very nice ride as well!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her up to him. Rose whimpered as his fingers were locked tightly around her wrist. "Well, was it worth it?!" He spat at her. He shook her fiercely as her eyes grew wide with horror.

Oh, gods he was so angry, Rose felt his fingers press deeply in her wafer thin wrist. He was really hurting her, she would not have guessed he could.

"I... Ah...I was broken when Scorpius left me; I didn't know what to do!"

"So taking Malfoy senior for a ride seemed a good idea to you?! You've no idea who you're fucking with, do you!" His anger still had not subsided.

"I didn't think about taking you for a ride," She said softly.

"You didn't, you didn't think! You are many things, but being thick isn't one of them!" He still had her wrist firmly in his hand.

"You're hurting me!" Rose whispered.

"Hurting you? Hurting you?! Do you know what hurts?!" And 'slap', he smacked her across the face with the palm of his hand, knocking her down onto his bed.

"Oh, gods no, Draco please!" She screamed as she clutched her face. He had slapped her, he had really slapped her. She started to sob.

Draco crawled over her and pinned her hands above her head. Rose had no way out, Draco was a physically strong man, and he had shown her he could perform wandless magic. She dreaded his actions. Draco's face was close to hers, anger still permeating from his eyes. She felt his breath on her cheeks, nostrils flaring.

"Now, see what you made me do, I have never raised my hand to woman before, but you managed to get me this far! No girl or woman plays me against my son, understood?!" He growled.

"It wasn't my plan honestly; it just spiralled out of control! It should not have happened like this, I really love you!" She tried to explain.

"Love, how can it be love? We have just been fucking less than a week, and you have the audacity to call it love! Ha, you are such a foolish girl!" He still had her arms firmly pinned above her head. He looked down on her sobs and red stained cheek. He had slapped her, he was so angry.

But Draco also felt guilty he had hit her. He so wanted to kiss her, comfort her. But he was also very angry at her; he felt her quiver beneath him. He really did not want her to be afraid of him, it hurt if she was just that, scared.

He bent down, pressing his lips on hers, he couldn't help it, and he wanted to right his wrong. Her lips were salty with her tears. He just gently kissed her plump rosy lips, he brushed hers lightly. He felt her nipples harden through the fabric of her thin cotton dress. He was still affecting her with his lips. Oh, fuck his towel was bulging in front of him.

He pushed himself up again and let go of her wrists. Her eyes were pain filled and watery. He caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have slapped you," he murmured.

Rose craned her neck up, kissing him on his lips. Her hand snaked behind his neck, pulling his head down on hers, deepening the kiss in an instant. Her tongue was needful as it explored his mouth. Draco answered her kiss reluctantly, he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

Rose pulled back when Draco hesitated, "Please... Draco please, I need you to..." she pleaded before she pulled his head down again, kissing him soundly on his lips. It was his turn to deepen the kiss, but now he was quite aggressive as he answered her kiss. He pushed her into the beddings, leaning on her with his full weight pressing down on her. Her arms roamed his back, pulling his towel from his strong form.

Draco's hand went over Rose dress squeezing her breast and then down her dress he pulled the fabric up and stared into Rose eyes. Her eyes were like green clear pools looking up to his silver ones longingly, he couldn't believe she still wanted him.

He pulled her dress up; his fingers touched the fabric of her lace knickers. He rubbed the outside of the fabric. It did not make his bulge any less. He wanted to submerge himself into her.

"Draco, please, I want you to...!" Rose pleaded.

Draco pulled her knickers down, pushing her legs apart, easing himself in her. "Impede fanins," he whispered, a silver swirl left his fingers, penetrating her lower belly. He slowly pumped in and out of her.

"Oh, gods, Draco yes, yes, yes... it, is so...!" She panted as Draco pushed in her harder and harder. Rose came undone and he toppled after her. They stayed like that for a few moments, Draco touched her cheek, uttering a healing spell, and his handprint vanished from her creamy skin. He really regretted slapping her. He didn't know what had come over him to do such a thing to her.

"Now, tell me, what your plan was when you approached Malfoy enterprises!" He still needed to know what the initial plan was.

"I started to study Malfoy Enterprises because I wanted to know what Scorpius's background was, stumbling upon your whiskey distillery by chance and turned it into a business case! I got so involved and it became this real thing alongside another case study. I presented them both as my final exam, acing them. I decided to make my case with your company, but was surprised when you showed up I stead of one of your employees. And I fell for you, I didn't plan that, I really didn't. It sort of happened." Rose looked up to Draco when she was finished explaining. "Oh, I know what it must look like right now. But I really did not mean for all of this to happen. Especially not deceiving you like this, I...I... really care for you." She bit her lower lip, anxiously waiting for Draco to acknowledge her.

Draco gazed down and knew why he had reacted like he did. He had really come to care for her….deeply. He was afraid she had indeed used him, but now he wasn't sure off anything anymore. But the thought of not having her at his side scared the hell out of him. He slowly unbuttoned her dress, exposing her breasts and the pendant lying in between them, he held the pendant in the palm of his hand studied it, placing it back on her creamy skin.

Rose sighed as he did just that. For one moment she was afraid he would rip it from her neck and maybe he did contemplate it.

Draco leaned over her breasts and kissed her skin and went to suckle her rosy bud, his other hand massaged her other mound, making Rose breath heavily. "You're mine, do you understand? But I need to figure where Scorpius fits in all of this." His voice stopped as he latched on again, his other hand went down her stomach again and...

Rose felt her heart leap up as she heard him claiming her as his. She revelled at his touch, but she did not forget that he slapped her.

Draco spent all afternoon showing her how she was his and his alone.

::::::::::::

Scorpius had run outside as he had caught his dad and Rose in the middle of, well, no, he couldn't even think about it. As soon as he was out of the gates he touched his portable port key towards his apartment in London. He did not know what to think. He was shocked to the core. His dad fucking Rose against his desk and Rose had obviously liked it. He thought about Rose and him in her apartment a year ago, it had been one for the books.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! He had let go of her. Idiot, you total and utter idiot! And now she was with his dad, she was the one his dad had talked so fondly of. He would have never dreamt in a million years that Draco had been talking about his former shag. Yes, shag, because that was what he had turned her into, nothing more than a shag.

Scorpius walked out of his building onto the hustle and bustle of the London streets. He walked through the busy pavements crowded with tourists and Saturday shoppers. He made his way down to the Puddlemere United stadium. He wanted to catch the game and talk to James after the game.

He paid for his ticket and went up the stands. When he found his seat, he donned a pair of aviators, waiting for the game to commence. He heard some muffled voices behind him. "No, yes, it's him, Scorpius, noooh, yes look he is just sitting in front of us, no, no, leave him alone, he probably just wants to watch the game!"

Scorpius, in his olden days, would have loved this amount of attention, but now he just clenched his teeth and hoped they would leave him be. And, luckily, the fan girls did. He'd had a hard enough day as it was. And it could turn out even worse if James rejected his olive branch.

Puddlemere were playing the Chuddly Canons, the game was a close call, but Puddlemere United won the match after only 4 hours, their seeker caught the snitch, thus ending the game.

Scorpius descended the stairs down to the field as the Puddlemere players were giving out autographs. Scorpius waited near the exit of the field as one of the other players pointed at him. James followed his gaze and saw Scorpius.

"What do you want Malfoy?!" His voice boomed.

"I want to talk to you!" Scorpius replied.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, loser! Now get out of my way before I punch you in the face, again!" He tried to shove Scorpius aside, but he didn't budge.

"All right, punch me all you like! But I'm not moving!" He firmly stated; he was that anxious. He wanted to talk to his best mate.

"Scorpius, move please... before..." He was interrupted and couldn't finish his sentence.

A girl's voice said, "James, hear him out! He was your best friend after all!" Trish stood behind Scorpius, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Scorpius, nice to see you!" As Scorpius turned she hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "You know James missed you, but his pride get's in his way!" Scorpius acknowledged Trish with a nod, planting a small peck on her cheek. "Thanks, Trish!" He whispered.

"Oh, and James? Return the pretty boy back in one piece to our apartment when you're done 'talking'!" Trish winked and sauntered off.

"You heard the lady." James said. "Tag along and wait outside the changing rooms. I need to shower!"

Scorpius followed James inside the catacombs.

James came out of the locker room; he was still not too pleased with Scorpius.

"Let's grab something to eat!" He suggested as he and Scorpius walked out the stadium.

"You look paler than your usual self!" James said as he observed his former best mate.

"Yeah, well I had quite a scary morning. And let's just leave it at that!" Scorpius answered.

James and Scorpius walked the streets of busy London. Again, they attracted attention. But for the first time, they did not acknowledge it.

"Hawksmoor at Spitalfields does a good burger! Do you wanna grab a bite there?" James suggested.

Scorpius nodded; jumping on the bus alongside James. They waited four stops, and hopped off again. The bar and restaurant were located in the basement. The peacock Victorian tiles were a nice feature. It was very busy when they were seated, they could have their talk, and no one would pay them any heed. Just two guys enjoying a burger and a beer in a pub. If it wasn't for James's animosity towards the platinum blond, who just happened to be his former best mate and part of a past he did not wanted to admit to he had.

"So, Scorpius why are we playing family like this?" James scoffed.

"Well, I wanted to explain my stupidity a year ago." He pushes his fries around the plate as he softly spoke, unable to look James in the eye.

"Yes, well carry on then, explain!" James spat.

"Well, as you know, I...Uhm, well... Spend the night with Rose last year... And ah, well!" He stuttered so unlike he would have in the past but he did now.

"Yes, well I know you shagged my favourite cousin after I told you not to hurt her. And then you did, you fucking git!" Daggers shot from James's eyes.

"Yes, you're right. You warned me not to and I did. It has cost me dearly; I'm well aware of it!" Scorpius felt worse now than he had in the past year. He had carefully blocked his heartache for Rose, successfully pretending nothing was up with him around his dad.

"And you're telling me this now? Spit it out all ready, Scorpius. Now is as good as any!" James stopped eating, looking at his blond former mate. He could see that Scorpius was struggling to keep it together; something had to be bugging him big time.

James had spent the better half of a year hating him. Trish couldn't stand that he kept fuming about Scorpius – and had asked if he would ever refrain from stewing over the matter. He had stopped; he had vented all his rage and anger, thanking Trish for putting up with him. But he felt for him; Scorpius looked lost. The boy had always played nice and funny and pretended his mother's antics didn't hurt him, but James had known it was a front. He decided he would hear him out; he didn't have anything to loose now, right?

Right. "Well, spit it out mate!" James said without thinking.

"Well, yes! I dumped Rose because I did not want to soil her with my past, or better, our past, you know, how we were with girls. Rose was just too pure and good, I just couldn't…" Scorpius stopped; looking at his former friend.

"Oh, Scorpius, you git! Rose has always known what we have been up to! She isn't the stupidest pea in the pod. You dumb ass, she knew and must have been okay with it to have pursued you. I cannot believe this. You are so thick, man." James threw his napkin on the table, downing his beer in one go, motioned for the waitress, and requested two double whiskies.

"You, guess?!" Scorpius eyes grew wide when he heard James talk. "Oh, no! Fuck Merlin and Cicere!" Scorpius couldn't believe this, slumping back in his chair, gulping his beer down.

"And now Rose has a new love interest, Dom tells me," James stated.

"Yeah, don't I know it? Life sucks!" Scorpius added.

The waitress came by with their whiskies, Scorpius grabbed one and downed it in one go; then ordered another two.

James and Scorpius had way too many whiskies at the end of the evening and were best mates again. They had said their peace, leaving the trendy pub together. James's apartment was the nearest. Scorpius tagged along, their whisky induced states prohibiting them from walking alone by themselves.

James and Scorpius walked up the flight of stairs, thoroughly incapacitated to apparate; they feared they would splice themselves together. Scorpius's belly tugged as he walked up the familiar stairs. They had been his stairs in what seemed decades ago.

James and Scorpius giggled when James tried to locate his keys and wand, he was too alcohol induced to perform a simple alohamora and so was Scorpius.

"THRISSSSSSHHHH!" James Yelled and knocked on his front door.

"SSSSSHHHHHH!" Scorpius tried to shush James.

"What?! It's Saturday night for crying out loud and these are Puddlmere apartments, so who is gonna COMPLAINNN! Hahahaha, I'm killing myself!" James was so out of it.

The door opened, a tousled haired Trish opened the door, and she had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing a cropped tank top and very skimpy bed shorts. She looked delicious Scorpius thought.

"Oh, look, and were friends again?" She laughed looking at the sorry state of Scorpius and James. It was hilarious them hugging each other like that.

"Ooooh, Trish, you look fucking delicious, what do you say?! A threesome for old time's sake?" Scorpius drawled as he stepped in the door with James. James giggled and added, "Yes Trish, what do you say for old times sake! Let's have some fun!"

Trish smacked both men on the top of their heads. "Tsssss, boy, boys, keep it in your pants, neither of you is getting any! And I'm glad your best mates again. Now Scorpius can be your best man and all!"

"Ooooooh, no, really? You devil! Getting hitched and not mentioning it all night!" Scorpius flopped on the couch.

"Yeah, well in a month and a half to be precise Trish will be Mrs. Trish Potter...!" James grinned as Trish took his hand and tugged him towards the bedroom.

"We'll see about that, Potter!" Trish sighed.

"Goodnight Scorpius. We'll see you in the morning! There's a blanket next to the couch." Trish said as she and James walked into their bed room.

Scorpius undressed, grabbed the blanket, and nestled himself on the couch. Ow, his head would fucking hurt tomorrow; that's for sure. Scorpius groaned to himself.

The next morning Trish was very chirpy about herself, she had brought the two boys back together, and James would finally stop sulking about missing his best mate and having a wedding without him. And as for Scorpius suggesting a threesome, well she couldn't possibly now that she was pregnant. The thought did cross her mind but no, she was to be a mother and it wouldn't fit the lifestyle. She couldn't be angry with Scorpius for suggesting it; a long time ago it would have been all right; but not anymore.

James was sound asleep; she decided she would wake him up, helping him get rid of that stiff thing poking her in her hip. She sure liked a good morning rump.

"James?" She lazily drawled in his ear. "I have this itch can you help me get rid of it?"

"Whoa, Trish! I have a splitting headache, you know!" He groaned.

"Well, pucker up; take the potion that is on your night stand! You know I have an itch because of you and you can very well aid me and let me get rid of it!" Trish scoffed, stroking his hardened length.

"Ok, wait up let me down the potion!" James stated. Oh gods, her hands were very demanding, what do you know? He landed himself the horniest pregnant girl of all time. Not that he was complaining, no but today of all days he had this massive headache, and Scorpius crashed on their sofa. Well onwards an upwards, for Queen and Country.

Sounds from the bed room wakened Scorpius, garumph... What the fuck?! Oh, yes he had crashed on James couch.

"Ooooooh, Jimmyyyyyy, yes like that! Yesssss!" Followed by a groan from James.

Scorpius massaged his temples and stood up from the couch, donned his jeans, buckled his belt, tousled his hair and walked over to the kitchen, he ran the tap, filling the kettle with water, yes a nice cuppa would suffice. He placed it on the stove, walked to the balcony grabbed a cigarette on his way, lighting it once he had opened the balcony door. He inhaled it deeply and rested his hands on the banister. He was glad that James had let him back into his life. Things could never be like they were before, but it was a start.

"Hey!" A voice said behind him. James came on to the balcony and took Scorpius's cigarette.

"Just like old times, no?" James laughed.

"Yeah, minus me getting an early morning shag!" Scorpius added.

"Well, you cannot have it all, old chap!" James said with a posh voice.

They both laughed heartily, sharing a moment of silence and their cigarette. The morning air was all ready crisp and very blue, this was going to be another scorching day.

"Hi, boys!" Trish said as she gave them both a mug steaming hot tea. "I thought you both could do with one, seeing as you need to recover from last night. You should know better than to drink copious amounts of Muggle whiskey!" Trish said as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Oh, gods, I could kill for a fag right now!" She stated.

"Well have one!" Scorpius offered.

"I can't Scorpius. You didn't wonder why I wasn't at the Holyhead Harpies game yesterday?" Trish positively beamed.

"No, get the fuck out?! You're pregnant? James you filthy bugger, you knocked Trish up! Oh, congratulations!" He hugged Trish tightly, shaking James's hand.

"What do you know; James Potter is becoming a dad!" Scorpius laughed. His smile was wide and genuine. He loved both of them, wishing them all the best, they deserved it.

James stood behind Trish and put his hand over her light swollen belly, Scorpius could see it now, even her breasts were bigger, Trish face was glowing as well.

James kissed Trish's neck, snuggling her hair. He looked very happy as well. Scorpius observed the happy parents to be. Oh gods, he wanted this as well. But Pernille was adamant they were just having a bit of fun and yes, well Rose was taken. By his dad, for crying out loud.

"James, ask him!" Trish pushed James.

"Well? Are you going to be my best man?" James smiled broadly.

"Are you sure? I could snatch your bride away from you at the altar, you know!" Scorpius said, smirking.

"Yes, Scorpius I'm sure we have been best mates like always, taking the past year as a glitch!" James said.

"I'm honoured, yes please!" Scorpius said, kissing Trish on the lips and hugged James.

"Oooh, goodies, now I need to get Rose as bridesmaid and were all settled!" Trish was so happy with everything coming together like this. She broke away from James and headed inside. "Now I only need to get a hold of Rose! I'll send her an owl!"

Oh, fuck no, this was a nightmare waiting to happen, Scorpius turned paper white.

"Uhm, well I'll be on my way then, text me to tell me where you need me to be as best man, okay?" Scorpius stated and headed inside to get fully dressed.

"Sure Scorpius, thanks for talking to me! It was weird not having you around!" James replied.

"Laters!" Scorpius said and apparated with a loud crack to emerge at his own flat.

Bugger, bugger, bugger! Well let's deal with dad first tomorrow morning. Scorpius contemplated as he moved to his bathroom he needed a hang over potion and a good long soak in his tub.

* * *

**Let me know what you think... **

**I do not condone abusive relationships, but this is how the story popped in my head, apologies to anyone who is offeneded.**

I have this song on my I-Pod it suits Scorpius mood. It is by my fellow countrymen Vandenburg, lyrics Adriaan van den Berg:

_After all this time_

_You still haunt my mind_

_I just can't seem to find_

_The peace of mind_

_I need so bad_

_Does it feel the same_

_When he calls your name_

_And does it feel the same_

_When you play the game_

_Of love..._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N thanks to anyone following, favouriting and reviewing. As I do apreciate some concerns regarding the Draco/ Rose pairing and this story being in the ScorRose section, I'm leaving it here for the time being so readers can locate it.**

**Thanks to Darquequeen7 For being my Beta. **

**Heads up some Draco Rose smut coming up right way, and some more painfull Scorpius moments. And as you have come this far in reading this fic it shouldn't surprise you.**

**Draco is turning into a nice shade of Grey or rather Silver?**

* * *

_Revelations._

Scorpius dreaded going to his office on Monday. But he decided he should go and talk to his dad. He knocked with a light rap on Draco's door. "Enter!" Malfoy Sr.'s voice called.

"Uhm, hi Dad. Can we talk?" Scorpius said softly.

"Of course son. Come in, I figure we need to talk." He motioned to the chair opposite his desk. "I feel I owe you an explanation," Draco said as he sat on the chair next to Scorpius.

"Well, Dad…not really. We're both adults, Rose is a free woman; she can do as she pleases! I was shocked, that's all. You and her. It wasn't what I expected," Scorpius added softly, not looking Draco in the eye. Because he was lying; it wasn't all right because he still loved Rose. But he decided that if this was what Rose wanted, then she should be entitled to it. But no, it wasn't all right.

"Oh, well, I thought you wanted to resolve things with her or end it. Maybe you should talk to her; she's coming over to my flat tonight." Draco said.

"Yes, maybe I should, talk to her. I resolved my issues with James on Saturday. He is marrying Trish and he asked me to be his best man," Scorpius still couldn't look directly at his father.

"Oh, that is good news! You and James should not be fighting. And him getting married is also good to hear," Draco said. He knew Scorpius had missed James; they had always been good mates. Draco had never understood why they had a falling out. But now he did; James must have punched Scorpius for treating Rose badly. The boy should be commemorated for sticking up for his cousin. But Scorpius had been knocked down in more than the punch alone. Something had shifted; his carefree spirit had been broken.

"Thanks for the talk, Dad. Would eight o'clock tonight be okay?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. See you son," Draco answered, then stood up to sit at his desk.

Scorpius started to walk out of Draco's office, towards his own. Then he changed his mind and asked: "Oh, dad did you see the brooms I had sent over?" He said just before he was outside.

"Ooh, yes Scorpius, I wanted to tell you, you did a marvellous job on them. I had a test run with Rose, they were absolutely brilliant!"

"Nice to hear, Dad. Maybe we could fly together sometime!" Scorpius headed out and didn't wait for Draco's reply.

Draco sat at his desk, thinking over the exchange between himself and his son. It did not sit right with him. The conversation with Scorpius had been awkward; the boy had seemed to be on edge. He must have felt uncomfortable with Draco talking about Rose. He could understand that it would, but he declared he was fine with it. But still he had been shifty and did not look him in the eye. Maybe after his talk with Rose, it would be better.

"Odillia, would you please come in for a moment?!" He said through the intercom.

Odillia walked in with her tablet in hand.

"Yes, sir. You called?" She asked as she looked at her boss.

"How far are you with planning our party for next Friday?" He asked.

"Well all, departments have received the invitation, most of our employees have accepted, we also invited our external legal department and outside office staff. I have hired caterers; and the restaurant downstairs will be decorated as planned!" Odillia beamed. She was proud that Draco had given her free reign planning his annual personnel party.

"Thanks Odillia that sounds due fully planned." Draco was so fortunate to have a personal assistant like her. Anything he would throw at her worked.

He had to floo call Rose; she was staying at his flat and she had scheduled to meet a glass company this midday. She needed to prepare herself for her talk with Scorpius; he didn't want to spring Scorpius on her as a surprise visitor.

He fired up the floo; Rose appeared in the green flames, "Hi love. Scorpius is coming over tonight; he said he needed to talk to you. I told him you would be over at my place."

Rose's face turned pale. "Uhm, well I guess that would be okay," she stuttered.

"Draco, this party coming up on Friday? What do I wear?" She asked.

"Ah, well. Not to formal; but it is a party at the office. So not too fancy and not too bubbly!" He knew Rose could dress to kill, so she needed to be informed accordingly. "Ask Dominique; she always gives you good advice," he stated. He smirked; he wouldn't like it one bit if she attracted too much male attention. He knew how men looked at her, hell it was the same as he looked at her! Even now she was stirring up something inside of him. He pushed it to the back of his mind, get a grip man, focus, and damn it.

Rose disappeared from the flames - and Draco went about his business as usual.

Ask Dominique. Well, that wasn't what she had expected. She had good dress sense as well, or did she not? And then a talk with Scorpius? She knew it had to be done sometime, but this evening? Oh gods, it was soon; too soon perhaps?

Well Draco decided it for her, he knows Scorpius best so she agreed it would be all right.

Draco was taking care of her, and she welcomed it wholeheartedly. Thank Merlin; she could give herself over to him. Suddenly her soul felt at ease, her worries were gone. Leaving decisions up to him felt good. She would call Dominique and ask if she was available to help her find a suitable dress. Dominique agreed to go with her the next morning. Now she needed to focus on her appointment this afternoon with a crystal design studio and her talk with Scorpius this evening.

Draco had made her feel so better about herself, it was liberating.

Rose waited at Draco's flat for him to return. She was lying on a chaise lounge on his balcony in the sun, not hearing him return.

Draco stood inside his flat, noticing Rose outside; she had apparently fallen asleep by the looks of it. He smirked, walking noiselessly out to the balcony. He wanted to surprise her. He did not change from his business suit. He looked imposing like this, he knew he did, he could let Rose feel how much she affected the wizard come successful businessman.

He sat next to her on the chair, the sun was lighting up her skin, and she was wearing a thin white summer dress. He sure hoped by Merlin she wouldn't wear this in front of Scorpius, the boy did not need the distraction it would cause as it did for Draco right now. Rose's face looked sun kissed; falling asleep in the afternoon sun was never a good idea.

He watched her breath steadily. Fuck, she just did not know the effect she had on the male population. He had to get accustomed that she was just that, a tease and naive about it. Taking her as his girlfriend meant he had to cope with that notion, every male with any kind of libido would look at her like he did, dressed to her neck, covering everything or not.

He placed his finger on her shin, slowly tracing her exposed leg upwards. She stirred when he touched her, as he slowly made his way up, ever so slowly back down and up again she groaned a bit. A sigh left her throat, she licked her lips. He watched her stir under his hands. He loved her reaction.

Draco resumed his ministrations. He watched her face as his finger went up again, but now he traced her inner thigh half way before descending again. "Hhhhh, nnnggaaahh," Rose moaned softly.

Draco leaned forward, brushed her lips with his, leaning back again. He traced her leg again with his right hand, unbuttoning her dress with his left hand, from top to bottom. His hand went up again along her inner thigh; he found her fabric clad private parts. It felt warm and damp, he could smell her arousal. 'Sweet,' he mused.

Rose's eyes opened and she looked at him hazily, awakening from her slumber. Draco circled her inner thigh, returning to her dampness.

"Draco?" Rose whispered.

"Shhhh, puppet," Draco said softly, pressing a finger to her lips. He left his finger resting on her lower lip as Rose's eyes pleaded with him. His finger went to her chin, her jaw, tracing her pulse down to her collar bone.

Down to her breast and then her nipple. His mouth touching her lips again faintly. His eyes never leaving hers. Leaning back again, watching the responsive Red under his fingers. Being just that her receptivity in receiving his touch was such an aphrodisiac to him that he couldn't help himself.

Rose shifted uncomfortably under his stare, but he wasn't budging. Returning to stroke her inner thigh, his fingers finding their way back up to her damp crotch. Pushing the fabric aside, meeting her wetness.

"Draco?!" Rose hisses.

"Ssshhsss. Not a sound, love. Whatever will the neighbours think?" He smirked. Starting to tease her swollen flesh, he inserted another finger.

Rose stifled a moan. Ooh, goodness, this so hot! She muses.

Draco rubbed her folds harder, her body moving against his hand, her tits wobbling just as he likes.

"Oh, Draco yes!" She moaned.

Draco retracted his fingers. "I said not a sound puppet! Now you're going to have to beg me!" His voice sounded a bit angry.

"Please, Draco!" She looked at him.

"That's not begging, darling; make it more desperate!" He demanded in a stern voice. Draco loved this; making a woman beg him for attention. After Astoria screwed him over, he needed to feel total control over a woman, and he rarely was denied. Draco was well aware of the effect he had on them.

"Please, Draco, make me cum!" Rose pleaded, her eyes showing him how desperate she was.

His mouth crashed into hers as his fingers resumed their ministrations. He could feel her walls clench around his fingers as she bucked her hips forward.

"Yes, love, that's it! Show me you want it!" He whispers in her mouth as she milks his tongue. Rose clutched his shoulders tightly as she rode her wave.

"Oh, gods Draco, you're...-" Draco didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. He scooped her up, taking her inside, he holds her bridal style walking into his bed room.

"Now, puppet, you can repay me in full!" He smirks as his voice darkens. He is going to fuck her silly until Scorpius turns up, when she is having her talk she will be ravished, knowing where her priorities lay, brushing Scorpius off without feeling bad in doing so. He had it all planned out like this, wasn't it great when things went according to plan?!

Oh, and Draco had been right. She had paid him back in full and then some, Rose mused as she was drying her hair. They had showered to wash all traces from their love making session. Rose felt him linger on her body, even if he was just a few steps away from her. Oh, gods this man was so forceful and demanding, it made her giggle. Her sore body reminded her of what he was capable of, not that she was complaining.

No; but facing Scorpius in a few moments from now, feeling like this and expected to keep the smirk off of her face, thinking of what she been up to with Draco the last couple of hours would be near on impossible. But she had to; she wanted to resolve things with Scorpius; her shagging his dad made it inevitable that she would have to spend time with him. It would feel so much better if matters were resolved between them. For Draco's sake anyway; having his lover and his son loathing each other would be awkward and painful for him. Rose did not wish it would be, so chin up and face the music, she repeated in her mind.

"Here!" Draco said as he handed her some very sexy underwear, if it could be called underwear. He also handed her a more plain dress to wear. Rose stepped into the very skimpy lace thong and put her arms through the see through bra, her nipples brushing against the lace was near on arousing as they had to endure a lot during their previous session. She watched her self in the full length mirror. She was glowing, having a bite mark on her collarbone, tracing it with her fingers, remembering how it got there. She chuckled, Draco was demanding as he had bitten her his eyes had been darkened with lust and possessiveness. He went out of his way showing her he was.

Draco crept up behind her wearing nothing but his boxers. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into his bare torso. "Hhhmm love you look ravishing, what do you say, shall we cancel Scorpius and let me get you out of these?" He slipped his hand behind her panties, his other under her bra. Rose felt something hard poke her buttock. As if they had not just finished a stint in the shower. Rose closed her eyes; she felt his fingers go somewhere making her squirm again. Oh, fuck Merlin he was such a...

"Dad, Rose?" A voice came from the living Room. Scorpius.

"Hi, son!" Draco called back. "Rose will be out in a minute.' He parted her labia, teasing her clit, "So you have something to look forward to." He smirked in her neck, looking at her flushing red in the mirror. Their eyes locked for a minute in heated anticipation. He retracted his fingers, helping Rose into her dress, zipping her up. "Now, I'll make a reservation at the restaurant." He whispered in her ear, pulling her curls aside, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Your dress is a bit conservative, but I know what's underneath!" He winked and slapping her arse. "Now, scoot, be nice to my son!"

Rose blew him a kiss and walked into the living room.

"Hello, Scorpius," she said as she emerged from the bedroom - and walking over to him, giving him a peck on his cheek. "Nice of you to pop in!" She sat in a leather club chair whilst slipping her dark blue heels on.

Scorpius sized her up as she donned her heels. She looked absolutely stunning, her plain dress did nothing in hiding her delicious body, he groaned to himself. Her face had this glow to it he recognised. She had been ravished to the core, oh and thinking by whom made him feel queasy.

"You, uhm, look nice Rose," he said reluctantly, trying to start the conversation.

"Thank you Scorpius, you look good as well," she answered, beaming. Her Jackie Kennedy plain dress was too conservative; add pearls and the look would have been complete. He did not know she was into wearing these.

Never, mind let's focus on this conversation, which proved to be more difficult then he had anticipated. Rose looked too scrumptious for her own good. Here it goes, he recited in his head. "Well, Rose, I wish you and my dad all the luck in the world. Gods know you both deserve this!"

Draco appeared from the bedroom, walked over to Rose and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head, resting his hands on her bare shoulders. Rose smiled as he touched her skin.

They look comfortable with each other, Scorpius observed his father.

"I will leave you two, but we have reservations in half an hour at the restaurant Rose. Will you be joining us son?" Draco looked over at Scorpius with a broad smile.

"No, Dad. I have plans later on with Pernille," Scorpius replied, looking at Rose to see what her reaction was.

"Oh, Pernille! Scorpius, she is such a fit woman!" Rose piped. "I'm happy for you!"

"Well excuse me; I have some business to attend to in my study. So you kids can talk." With a strong emphasise on kids, Rose noticed. Why would he do that?! Oh darn, he looks so good in his dark navy blue denims and black v-neck tee; it really enhanced his muscular chest.

"See ya, Dad!" Scorpius said as Draco walked into his study and shutting the door. With a strong emphasis on dad.

Jeez, what was up with these Malfoy men, Rose thought one accentuating kids and the other on dad. Rose noticed but did not make the connection. Or rather she refused too.

"Well, where were we? Oh well yes, I hope you and my dad will be happy together, and I'm sorry for everything that happened last year," he sighed.

:::

"I've waited so long for this to happen!"

"Me too," she said, sighing with tears in her eyes.

:::

That had been a year ago and still she was burning inside his heart and probably would remain doing so. This would be painful, watching his dad and Rose together but he had to let her go, she was happy now.

"I'll probably see you on Friday at the party!" Scorpius said as he stood up from the white leather couch. This had been sufficiently awkward and difficult. "I'm glad we can at least talk civil to each other," Scorpius said as he walked over to Rose, giving her a peck on her cheek. Fighting the urge to call her stepmom, he wanted to make her feel bad for seeing, no shagging his dad. He so much wanted it to be him. Gods...

"Me too Scorpius, it would have pained your dad if we didn't." She said. Oh fuck, he was so fit, her body still reacted to him, and she could feel it.

Scorpius walked over to the floo, grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot, disappearing into the green flames.

Rose felt her stomach turn, a strong need to hurl her stomach's contents. There he goes, and I even did not get the change to say I'm sorry. He was hurting just now; she could tell he had been. And for herself, she was madly in love with Draco; the strong and powerful man in the next room. But something inside her stirred, this wasn't as it should be. She still cared for Scorpius on a deep emotional level. She pushed it away from her conscious and into her subconscious. Yes, she could do this, being on a platonic civil level with Scorpius, she really could...

Rose straightened her back, going into the bedroom to carefully apply her make up, just as Draco liked it. She pencilled her eyelids with a hint of Green eyeliner and Silver eyeshadow, making her eyes stand out. She glossed her lips with a soft nude pink, smacking them together. Brushed some bronzer over her cheekbones, spraying a fine mist of a delicate perfume Draco had bought for her. Yes, she looked more than fine, she looked stunning. Draco would be happy with her. She packed her wand in her clutch and went out to retrieve Draco from his study.

"Babe, are you coming?" She asked as she opened the door to Draco's study.

"Yes, love. I will be right out, I have to sort this. One moment please." He replied, stacking the papers he had been sifting through. He looked up to Rose with a worried look, but it changed as soon as he saw her.

"Oh, you look too delicious love!" He took her hand approvingly and smirked. He looked proud; his eyes darkened with lust, Rose knew by heart how his eyes changed colour.

"Oh, shush Draco, let us leave, I'm famished!" She took his hand and walked to elevator.

"We, can order food and eat in, love!" He winked, pulling her into his chest.

Rose giggled, he made her feel so darn sexy and wanted, she could hardly resist his hot kisses in her neck and his hand on her arse as he again went about pulling up the fabric of her dress, but she managed to show restraint. "Come on, babe. Let me flaunt my sexy boyfriend in front of the entire Muggle population." And that did the trick, Draco reluctantly let her go.

They had decided they wouldn't out themselves in the wizarding community before she could talk to her parents. It wouldn't be right if they found out in another way. Rose counted on Dom and Victoire's discretion in not spilling the news to her parents. They were aware of the fact that these were early days.

Rose grabbed her clutch casually, reached for Draco's hand in the elevator. He tugged her into his chest and started to kiss her lazily on the lips, he demanded entrance in her mouth, receiving permission immediately. Their scorching kiss lasted all the way to the entrance hall, when they broke, Rose scorgified Draco's mouth and applied some fresh gloss, adjusted her dress, grabbed his hand as they exited the elevator. His strong hand engulfed her dainty hand completely.

Draco wiped his lower lip with a wicked grin, nodding the security officer. The buildings garage and entrance were guarded by CCTV as some High Society Muggles and Wizards had their corporate flats located here. Draco ensured the utmost discreteness, confidentiality and security for their and his own leisure.

Draco's London driver was awaiting his arrival at his designated parking spot under the entrance canopy. He held the door for Rose and Draco to get inside. It was a customised BMW 7 series, the back seats were obscured from the drivers view, Draco had several cars but this one he requested when he wanted to spend some private time with his companion at the back. Rose had never seen a car with this kind of furnishings. The seats were like comfortable leather chairs. Draco and she strapped themselves in as the car drove off. Draco rested his hand on Rose knee, massaging it with slow circles.

Draco leaned of to Rose, whispering something wicked in her ear, making her gasp for air. "Uhm, are you sure?" She looked into his grey eyes whilst turning beet red. "Yes love! I'm sure!" He said with a very serious tone to his voice.

And this is the cue for those who do not appreciate a serious dose of smut to skip the next part of this chapter.

Yes I know we had smut all ready in this chapter, but you all know I cannot resist the temptation to elaborate on the matter. And Draco has something very sexy in mind, and doesn't he ever?! And forwards we go...

"Don't you want to do it Rose, I understand if you don't, but I like to know what you have underneath your clothes whilst other don't.

Rose lifted her bum from her seat, reaching underneath her dress scooting out of her thong, oh, Merlin, I'm really doing this?! She thought as she gave Draco her thong. He took them from her, putting the skimpy lace in his pocket. He grinned deviously as he rested his hand back on Rose knee. She really was like putty in his hands.

The car halted at the restaurant, the driver opened the car door, letting Draco and Rose out. It was a fancy secluded Muggle restaurant Rose noticed.

Draco opened the restaurant door for Rose, letting her walk past him. A waitress welcomed them in, nodded them to follow her in. The atmosphere was cosy and dark. The restaurant had ordinary tables and chairs and some secluded boots. The waitress took them to one of them. Draco and Rose were seated behind a round table and a half round boot, they could sit next to one another.

"We have the champagne, you requested, Sir," the waitress said as she handed them their menus.

"Have you been here often then?" Rose enquired.

"Mmmm, yes love. Once or twice or maybe more I'm not sure!" Draco mumbled as he opened his menu.

"Shall I order?" Draco put his menu down and took Rose's menu before she could agree.

The waitress returned with their champagne, taking down their order.

"Here you are Mr. Malfoy," The waitress said as she poured the champagne in the crystal flutes and handed one to Rose and then to Draco.

"So tell me, how did your meeting with the crystal designers go, did Dom's design go down well?" Draco asked as he came closer to Rose.

"Erm, yes, they will produce a sample of two of Dom's drawings and she get's the final say in approving them." Rose was happy that Draco was showing an interest in the day she had. She was after all a business associate and not only the woman he shagged. Oooooh, she was so wrong about that she found out as soon as his hand made contact with her knee..

"Now, puppet, keep talking business, I do love it when you do!" He said as his hand moved up her leg a notch.

"Draco, you promised!" Rose sighed in his ear.

"Well I lied!" He said. "But do keep talking business; I would like to hear about it, as it is my business as well." He smirked.

"Or do you want to go because I lied? You can leave anytime you like, or indulge me on my whims... What do you want love... leave or..." He moved his hand a bit higher; he was provoking a reaction from her.

"I,...I,...want...you... Draco,...I ...like...how you play dirty..." She sighed as Draco moved his hand further along. Oh gods he made her so wet. She leaned into him and kissed him on his smirking lips.

He had this magnetic pull over her she both hated and also was ashamed to admit she loved. She was an independent woman she could take care of business and her self, but maybe she could give herself over to Draco when it came down to her sex live. He was very imaginative up till now he had shown her absolute highs. She must admit that he did. She had to figure out where she stood with him, maybe discuss how he saw their relationship, just to clear things up.

"Now, puppet you're obviously over thinking again, let me help you get out of your thinking cap." There he was plunging his fingers into her, milking her for every last drop of cream. He owned her; she was willing to participate in whatever he wanted with her. She gave into his ministrations willingly, she wanted this, right?! She was reaching her climax when the waitress came over and placed their orders in front of them. The girl looked quizzically at Rose, who had trouble keeping her face and eyes straight. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked them.

"No Paula, we have everything we need right know! Thank you!" Draco drawled.

Oh, fuck no, woman, leave us be, I need to come desperately, Rose thought as she fought with her inner self trying to resist whatever Draco had set out to do. Rose watched the waitress leave and sighed deeply as she let the wave of pleasure wash over her.

"Nnnngg, oh, gods!" She whispered as she exhaled deeply, clutching the table with her nails digging into the heavy damask fabric.

"That's it puppet, give yourself over!" Draco brought his hand back up the table and wiped his hand with his handkerchief. He gave her a kiss on the lips and began eating his food.

Rose looked at him to dumbstruck to say something, starting to eat and drink her champagne.

"I think we need to have a talk Rose. Don't you think?" Draco said when he was finished eating his meal.

"Uh, I think we do, I felt embarrassed, Draco. The waitress was standing there and you, well, with your hand, you know where...," Rose whispered. "I think she knew what we were doing, she must have noticed! You were so close and my face must have given away what you were doing down there!"

"I will let you in on a secret, Rose. I would be disappointed if she didn't notice, it would mean I didn't do my job properly." He smiled curtly. "And it adds to the thrill, doesn't it?"

"I...I..." Rose spluttered; she couldn't believe he just said that. He was not at all what he had seemed to be. Rose had to think about this.

"And, you're thinking again! Aren't you?" Draco looked at her, his eyes piercing into hers. "It wasn't what you expected me to be, right? Doesn't matter, puppet. Think about it; did you like the thrill? Did you like it on the edge? I won't hurt you physically, not if that isn't what you want, and if you do that is also fine by me." He poured more champagne into their flutes.

It was either the bubbles reaching her brain or what Draco had suggested, she felt light headed and dizzy about his revelations. It didn't nauseate her, but something in her belly and head started to flutter heavily, oh gods no, she actually was thrilled by it all. But she needed to think about this with a clear head. She started to breath heavily, needed to get out of this dark and very warm room. "I'm sorry Draco, I need some fresh air. I'll see you outside!" She picked up her clutch, downed her champagne and bolted from the restaurant.

Once she was outside she leaned against the wall, trying to inflate her lungs with fresh air, she needed to inhale... She was having a panic attack, or not, inhale, inhale, inhale and breath out, breath out.. Inhale, inhale, inhale, breath out, out, out...

And everything became pitch black, Rose toppled over, she was caught by strong arms that scooped her up, placing her in the back of a familiar car.

She had a dreamless sleep but tossed and turned. "Draco...Draco...no Scorpius..." She muttered.

Draco had scooped her up and had Rose transported back into the building from the parking garage into his private elevator. He did not need onlookers getting the wrong idea, calling police or whatever Muggles did when witnessing this.

He took Rose shoes off, undressed her and placed her in his bed. He sat next to her on the bed, stroking her forehead. The girl had a panic attack, he had gone to far in one go; she couldn't handle this. It was stupid; he had assessed the situation wrong. She had not been ready to go there. He had wanted to move things to fast.

He felt a heartfelt pang in the pit of his stomach, he had genuinely felt she was up for it, had he read the signals wrong? He really thought she wanted to be thrilled and controlled. He still thought he had not read her wrong. Maybe she needed time to come to terms with her need to be ordered around. Not all woman or men for that matter embraced their true self and some never did.

Rose came to her self again, squinting her eyes. He offered her a glass of water, which she gladly accepted. She did feel parched. Rose noticed that she wasn't wearing anything and was angered that Draco had undressed her without permission. Maybe he had indulged himself into more, she couldn't be sure he had not, she wouldn't put it past him.

"Tssss, love, I really haven't!" He murmured as he stroked her forehead lovingly with his thumb. "That is something I stay away from, forcing someone to have sex without consent. But I had to undress you, you couldn't possibly sleep with that awful dress could you now?" He murmured again.

"No, no, you're right, I couldn't possibly, do so...," Rose affirmed softly. He sounded genuine and very logical.

"I'm sorry I gave you a fright like that, I didn't intend to...," he whispered coarsely. "I really, care too much for you to do so. I apologize, I assumed too much. I assumed you wanted it like that. I must have read the signals wrong!" Draco was sincere when he apologized. He liked being in control of a relationship, but only with women who gave out the signal that they wanted it like that, and he liked to play naughty with them, it was thrilling, but as far as his first love had been she didn't want to submit to one lover. And he Draco was a one woman kind of man. That is why he and Astoria had not been compatible, naughty, yes, but swinging, no and to top it all her utter and total rejection of their little boy.

But this fiery little red head had given out every signal in his book.

He could not stop caressing her head, he moved and lay next to her above the covers, he nuzzled her hair. "I'm so sorry baby; I didn't mean to scare you!" He whispered in her ear. "But, yes that is what I like, thrills and deciding to do so whenever I feel it is the right place and time, I didn't bring you to that place to embarrass you, it is the kind of place when you can act on these urges, the waitress probably doesn't know better than couples coming in for that kind of thing anyway!"

Rose was even more shocked by that revelation, these kinds of places did exist?! And Draco thought it was all right to bring here there without consulting her?! But his nose against her neck felt so right. Oh why did she feel like this?! And again she was thoroughly confused.

She needed to think this through, weigh al the cons and pros, she needed to assess what it would mean she needed to...

Oh, fuck he was distracting her again, by nuzzling her neck and no, it wasn't his nose, it was... oooooh, gods, his lips have found the pulse in her neck and he was softly nipping at her skin. He was only nipping, right, she could at least allow him that much, couldn't she...

"Oh, Rose, you don't mind this? Do you?" He nipped some more, pulling her skin between his lips, he felt so snug and safe against her warm skin. No, this was okay she figured. He was comforting her.

"You can say no whenever, you want, love..." He faintly groaned against her skin.

Love...puppet...baby, that is what he called her... It started to dawn on Rose. It depended on his mood and needs.

She still felt hazy from her blackout, but Draco was inducing some pleasurable and arousing touches to her neck, causing her to sensory overload thus making her unable to resist them. She simply had to answer him.

"Rose..."he sounded throaty and persuasive, nipping her pulse downwards to her collarbone, sucking her flesh tenderly.

Rose clutched his hair, running her fingers over his skull, fisting his hair and pulling him into her.

Draco tilted his head to meet her eyes, his eyes were darkened with lust, Rose nearly drowned in them losing her sanity as his hand went over the fabric of the covers, she could feel his fingers on her nipples and they went taut.

"Please Rose let me fuck you! I want you, this one night, give me this please!" He pleaded with her.

All sorts went through her head when she contemplated this. But his lips and hands were persuasive, very much so.

Rose grabbed his T-shirt and pulled it over his head. She saw the dark mark on his skin. She had seen it before but had paid no attention to it, now she had trouble not looking at it and what Draco had become to her. A strong willed overpowering man, she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted a relationship like this.

"One night only, I need to think this over!" She said firmly.

"Yes, Rose you can think when I'm done showing you how much you affect me!" He kissed her lazily on her lips. Rose helped him take his jeans off; he snuggled under the covers with her. His lips left her mouth and he made his way kissing down to her breasts, grazing and suckling her pointy nipples and firm tits. He so loved them they tasted like none he ever had before. They tasted like Rose sweet and fierce. He licked and kissed his way down her belly button, he swirled his tongue inside it, Rose bucked her hips to meet his mouth.

Rose grabbed his hair again, massaging his scalp, her fingers and nails grazing his skin. "Ooooh, yes Draco, show me how much you want me!" She moaned, her tongue licking her lips with anticipation. She knew what came next; it fuelled her carnal desire even more.

Draco sat on his haunches, bending her legs with her feet on the mattress, he pushed her knees to the side and opened her entrance fully for him to ravage, her pink inner lips were the prettiest of them all, as everything else about Rose made him feel that about her.

He attacked her sensitive flesh like he was eating a ripe peach; he delved deep inside her softness licking, suckling her moistness with much vigour. Rose squirmed and writhed her back into the mattress. She plucked her nipples into an all ready deep abyss. Draco made her cum real hard, she felt her walls clench around his tongue. "Impede fanins!" He whispered, a silver swirl penetrated her belly. Draco lifted himself up, positioning his rod in front of her entrance and penetrated her deeply and easy, she was so wet he just glided in her. He hovered over her, thrusting inside her as hard and fast as he could. He heard Rose wail his name somewhere in the background, he concentrated deeply, he came hard and felt Rose milk him again, and she had cum again. He collapsed next to her; they lay there spent as they both rode their waves. It had been intense and almost spiritual Draco mused as he fell asleep.

After a few hours Draco woke up in an empty bed. The place beside him cold.

On the bed stand a card, 'I have to think, I will see you Friday and have my answer by then! If it's yes I will stay at the manor and if not... Love, you dearly Rose' she had written it with a swirly and neat handwriting.

Oh, gods she was at least contemplating it. It would be hellish waiting for Friday.

* * *

**Wishing you all a smashing New Years eve**...


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to DarqueQueen7 for betaing. I owe her so much**.

**Can it become worse, yes it can. Gut wrenching? Probably...**

* * *

Chapter 17.

_Expectation, revelation and deception_.

"You can stay as long as you like Rose, but won't you tell me what's wrong?" Dom asked as Rose sat on her couch. It was five o' clock in the morning when Rose had knocked on her door.

"No, Dom, go back to sleep and let me crash here. We'll go shopping tomorrow morning and I'll floo back to Scotland. It is nothing to worry yourself about, honestly, go back to sleep," Rose said as she tousled her hair. Dom went into her bedroom, retrieving an extra cushion and blanket.

"Ok, fine, but you better be talking, girl!" Dom said gruffly.

A few hours later, Rose woke up and boiled water for tea. She headed for the small balcony to smoke her morning cigarette which she craved badly. It had been an eventful night with Draco. Rose had learned some disturbing things about him. The cool morning air was tickling her bare legs and swept through her tee. The London air was so different than the crisp air in Scotland; she missed it. She had only been there a couple weeks now and she longed deeply for it, the place made her feel she belonged there. The seclusion did her good. No one to breathe down her neck, no relatives to hound her and worry about her. Bliss, absolutely so.

"Hey!?" A dark voice said behind her. It was Dom's shag buddy Rufus Blight. "It's bad for your health, you know that, right?!" He said with a warning tone to his voice.

Oh, yeah, she remembered the man was a health nut. He was James's team mate playing for Puddlemere.

"Yes, Rufus, I know, but there are more things dangerous for your health than smoking! A bludger might hit you in the head and knock you off your broom!"

She so wasn't up for this talking down thing. The champagne was hurting her head and the notion that Draco made her feel things she did not want to own up to did no good to her head either. She flicked the cigarette stub between her fingers. She bit her lower lip and was again deep in her own thoughts. It was so much to take in. Draco had left more than a physical impression on her. His dark mark came back to haunt her. Was she really up for a man like that? He seemed square on the surface but his personality was sweet and dark at the same time. He loved his son deeply and he cared for her, but his love making had scared Rose. What was even more frightening was the level which she desired or rather craved it.

Dom walked into the living room freshly showered, making tea for them.

"I'm showering and can we leave then." It wasn't a question really. Rose wanted to get out of Rufus's sight. He was such an annoying git, really why Dom put up with him puzzled her. She could do so much better. Maybe he had a hidden streak Rose didn't know about. Maybe his appearance and demeanour towards others were different than to when he was with Dominique. Who would know? Rose contemplated.

Rose jumped into the shower, scrubbing Draco's scent off of her. She was still angered about his behaviour, assuming what she liked or rather as he stated, knowing what she needed, like she was sort of a marionette. She huffed to herself, really, what was up with that. She struggled with the thought that she wasn't so much angered, but subconsciously knew he was right.

Rose towelled her hair, taking her underwear from her bag. They were the kind Draco liked sexy and skimpy and to be honest they were what she preferred now as well. They made her feel good about her self. She put her skinny jeans and a loose fitting jersey and her high heeled dark green pumps. She could feel Draco's pendant between her breasts, she touched it through the fabric. Draco was still on and in her heart.

"Rose. Are you ready to go now?" Dom called from the living room.

"I do like my new role as personal shopper and stylist!" Dom teased Rose. "I'm so glad you have come to your senses. Maybe I can design a party clothes line for you along with the business attire," Dom squealed excitedly. "Merlin knows you can afford them now."

"Well, I still think I can sort my own clothes!" Rose said gruffly under her breath.

"But of course you can sort your own, but you tend to go a bit overboard with your choices!" Dom said. "But if you really feel bad about it, then we don't need to go!" Dom looked puzzled at Rose; she never talked to her in such a conflicted way. Usually Rose was not contradicting herself.

"Yes I am aware, but Draco values your opinion about my clothes and it his party I'm going to, so I do need to have you with me!" Her voice sounded a bit hysterical.

"Calm down Rose, let's get off the bus. And then you can tell me what is really up with you!" Dom pushed the stop button, waiting for the bus to halt at the next bus stop. "Now, cuz, spill it!"

Rose couldn't take it; tears were flowing from her eyes. Her emotion welled up. She had kept it successfully inside.

"What is it? Did Draco hurt you in some way?" Dom hugged Rose, trying to comfort her.

"No, not really, he didn't!" She piped. But that wasn't true, Draco had slapped her but only once, she remembered, in her eyes it didn't count.

"No, he thinks I need to be controlled, he treats me accordingly! And maybe he's right, I feel so safe around him, he did something yesterday evening, I... I...collapsed. I had a panic attack of some sort, blacked out," she stuttered. She lowered her head and felt ashamed of herself. Dom had been so patient with her when she broke down the year before.

"You, what?!" Dom's eyes grew wide. "No, shit?!" She gasped.

"Draco is very dominant; he assumed that I wanted him to ... Well take control and maybe I did, but I wasn't ready for it and maybe I will never be. I feel so conflicted...let me sit down for a minute." Rose found a bench and sat down.

Dom looked at her cousin, feeling the desperation the girl displayed. Why Rose behaved like this puzzled her. Being a Veela and knowing why men liked her had never made her feel uneasy. Rose was the opposite, she was a real beauty, very, very intelligent and oh so easily rattled.

"Oh, Rose, he is a dominant, I could tell he was. Usually they are very clever at reading people. How do you feel about him really?" Dom had her arm around Rose, pulling her into her side, still trying to comfort her.

"I feel deeply for him, he does make me feel special, and maybe I love him, but it also scares me. He likes to make me behave very naughty in public; he took me to a place where it is all right to act it out." Rose bit her lower lip, she could tell Dom anything, and she would be the last person to be fazed by her revelations.

"Uhm, okay well, if you are fine with it, you should go for it girl. I think Draco means well, but never ever let him hurt you physically or mentally, be careful to not cross that line if it is not what you prefer. Do you understand what I'm saying Rose? And this thing with Scorpius, you sorted that didn't you?" Dom wanted to make sure that Rose did what felt right.

"Yes, well, no Scorpius is history!" Or so she would tell herself, but wasn't sure if it was.

"Still want to get a dress?" Dom asked.

"Yes, let's find a dress!" Rose sighed. Scorpius was really pushed far away from her thoughts. She would focus on Draco. Yes, he was truly what she wanted.

Dom assured her she should do what she felt was right, not what others told her.

Friday did not come soon enough for Draco. He was as anxious as he could be. He had never experienced a feeling like this. It was so alien. He had woken up with a twist in his stomach. Rose had written she needed time to think about her relationship with him, tonight he would find out if she would stay with him or end their romantic involvement. It was out of his hands, it was Astoria all over again, clinging to something he was unable to control. But if she did choose him, she had to embrace what she was and submit

"Mr. Malfoy, I have Pernille on the phone" Odillia's voice sounded from the intercom. Draco snapped back to his work.

"Uhm, yes, Odillia, please do!" He answered.

"Hi, Pernille, tell me what do you have for me?" He needed to focus now, Pernille had stumbled onto something concerning one of his Muggle businesses and he wanted her to wrap it up.

After his conversation he checked if the execution for his party was going smoothly. After talking it over it seemed that it was.

Odillia had done a fine job arranging it. The decorators had spruced up the canteen, the caterers were coming in to deliver the food and set up the bar. Everything was planned to perfection.

The guests would arrive around eight, Draco dreaded the arrival of Rose somewhat, there was the possibility she would turn him down. A lump formed in his stomach.

Draco had several suits in his private changing room, he selected one of his sharpest tailored. He owned several suits, it could be close to fifty, and he wasn't sure how many. He used his shower room, shaved and showered before slipping into his dark blue/bronze pinstripe suit. He chuckled; it was indeed to impress his fair lady. Or rather he sincerely hoped she would be just that.

Draco heard a knock on his office door: "It's me, Dad." Scorpius announced before he opened the door.

Scorpius looked very dashing in his suit and Draco was proud of his son's dress sense. He clearly inherited his nose for finer fabrics and good tailors. His suit was also carefully chosen. He looked dapper in his dark navy one.

"Ah, a Vivienne Westwood! Excellent choice; haven't spoken the old Wretch in a long time.

"Yeah, well, she says hi!" Scorpius smirked. It was obvious to anyone in the Wizarding world she was a witch. Muggles had embraced her as an entity on its own.

"Uhm, well is Rose coming? Dad..." Scorpius informed, he wanted to be fully prepared when he saw her.

"Well, I should think so son, I want to introduce her as my new associate at the brewery." Draco said casually.

Oh, associate, not girl friend? Scorpius thought quizzically. Why would Draco do this, weren't they ready to come out as a couple? Perhaps not then.

"I haven't met her parents yet, it would be impolite to out ourselves without them being informed. Don't you think?" Draco stated. He had seen Scorpius's questioning eyes, feeling he had to explain something he wasn't sure of ever happening. If he did, Granger and Weasley would be not too amused, he was sure of that. Ronald and he had buried the hatchet a long time ago, but Draco dating his precious girl would not go down well. And Granger, yes, well she was still a stunning woman, but she had wacked him once and she was still a fiery creature. Ron was the head of an Auror department and Granger, no Hermione was a big shot up in the Ministry of Wizards and Muggle affairs. He had dealt with her on legal matters as his enterprise incorporated both Wizard and Muggle businesses.

"Well Scorpius, we should head down. Our guests will be arriving any time now." Motioning his son towards the elevator, the platinum blonds headed down to meet their fellow workers and personnel looking very alike.

As Draco and Scorpius stepped out of the elevator, Draco made sure everything was in order. Scorpius greeted the first guests. Their grace and imposing poise were something to be reckoned with. The annual party of Malfoy Enterprises had started and guests were slowly trickling in.

Draco craned his neck whenever someone new came in, but no Rose. Every party guest had made an effort to look good and he was chuffed about that.

Draco moved towards a group of his senior staff. The leading accountant, head of human resource and head of his legal department were chatting happily eating a few small snacks. "Hello Draco, bloody good party!" they said as they took another sip of their champagne.

"Oh and hello! I haven't hired her!" The head of human resources commented, whistling in appreciation. Draco knew even before he turned, who was attracting attention to herself unwittingly as she always did.

Rose had just walked in. A few more heads turned, but before she could get uncomfortable Scorpius walked up to her. "Hello Rose, welcome to our annual party!" He kissed her on both cheeks, and taking her hand in his, rested it on his arm. "Let me introduce you to some of our esteemed heads of departments!" He then turned to the mentioned group and announced: "Gentlemen, may I introduce you to my father's new associate, Miss Rose Weasley. She is currently turning our whiskey distillery into something very profitable!" He chuckled as he wiped the corner of his mouth. Rose had undone herself on the wardrobe department, he mused. She did know how to make an entrance without trying. He watched his dad's face turn from pale to proud.

"Draco?" The human resource manager questioned.

"Uhm, well this is Miss Rose Weasley. She is indeed developing my private distillery into a profitable holding," he said proudly without being obvious.

And they were on again he mused, only thing now was Rose confirming verbally that they were.

Rose had her hair straightened and slicked into a bun in the nape of her neck, her dress was a dark green (nearly black) very tight crepe dress with a one sleeve shoulder, the other showing of her freckled creamy skin.

"May I borrow Mr. Malfoy for a minute?" Rose asked with a very sweet tone to her voice. Draco walked with her, handing the gracious lady a flute of champagne.

Rose leaned into him so she could whisper something in his ear inconspicuously. "So, your Ravenclaw suit matching my Slytherin dress? Very nice touch Mr. Malfoy! I would very much like to see what you have underneath all of this razor sharp attire,' she said, dropping the line as if it was just a small thing. Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "Now, let's not keep your guests waiting. And my answer is yes!" Rose pressed a chaste little kiss on his cheek as she made her way back to the party; leaving a perplexed but over-joyous Draco in her wake.

"Oh, hello Pernille. How are you?" She asked as she walked over to Pernille and Scorpius, who were having a private laugh.

"Rose, lovely to see you," Pernille said as she kissed Rose on her cheeks. Pernille wore a white form hugging dress. Her Metamorphic ability bringing more than enough colour to her appearance. Scorpius walked away towards a waiter with champagne, returning back with more. He liked this variety very much; his dad had requested this one specifically.

Draco spend the entire night talking to all sorts of people, sending Rose heated glances, making her shiver, thinking what he was planning when they returned to the manor. Thinking about it made her drink more champagne. It freaked her out that she agreed to Draco taking their relationship to another level. She turned a bit giddy, trying to suppress being plastered. Draco, especially his staff should not catch her like this.

"Rose, are you all right?" Scorpius asked. He knew her too well; he could tell she clearly had too much. "Scorpius darling," she drawled. "Be a babe and fetch me another champagne, you know how much I adore the nectar of the gods!"

"I think you had enough as it is!" Scorpius said as he tried to steer her away from the party.

Unlucky for him a waiter with champagne walked past, Rose grabbed another flute and downed it.

Pernille walked up acting very nervously, whispering something in Scorpius ear. "Yes ok, I'll catch you later, do what you need to do!" He said, kissing Pernille on her lips.

Rose felt quaint watching him kissing her affectionately, it shouldn't affect her but it did. Scorpius still affected her.

Pernille and Scorpius broke, Pernille left to find Draco.

Scorpius grabbed Rose by her elbow leading her into a more seclude part of the room. "I'm not allowing you to embarrass my father, Rose! Do you understand?" He was seething, and grabbed her elbow a bit too aggressively.

"Ouch, Scorpy! Or else, what? You will tell your daddy, hahaha!" Rose snickered; Scorpius was looking kind off funny at her. She always loved when he was a bit stern with her.

"Scorpius? Oh, there you are Rose. You will have to excuse me, something important came up. I have to leave with Pernille, maybe Scorpius can take you over to the Manor?" Draco wasn't sure what he just walked into but Rose seemed to be thoroughly whacked and Scorpius was supporting her by her elbow. Yes it would be definitely wise if Scorpius took her to the Manor. "You can floo from my office; it leads directly to my bedroom. Will you make sure Rose arrives safely?" He asked, gesturing them towards the elevators.

Draco gave Rose a small peck on her cheek before exiting the party.

"You heard; we should leave. I'm taking you up to dad's office and we'll floo from there!" He took Rose's arm into his, whisking her towards the elevators.

"Scorpius, don't pull my arm out!" Rose growled. She hated being made to walk; she could damn well walk on her own. But Scorpius did smell awfully appetising. She let her head rest on his shoulder so she could smell his neck even better. She looked up to his eyes, he didn't notice, his eyes were fixed on the elevator door. His jaw was so strong; he was clenching his teeth she could tell. His eyes were dark grey now. Yup he was angry all right.

He tugged Rose into his father's office, grabbed some floo powder uttering: "Malfoy Manor!" Green flames erupted, taking them right into Draco's bedroom. Scorpius had never been aware that his father had enabled the floo connection. But this looked like a logical choice.

Scorpius wanted to floo right back to his father's office, but Rose had been clinging tightly onto his arm.

"Scorpy, would you put me on the bed? I cannot seem to reach it on my own!" Rose was so plastered she needed him to aid her, Scorpius reckoned.

He lifted her up bridal style and put her on the bed; she had swung her arms around his neck and wasn't letting him go. He nearly tumbled on her but as he steadied himself somehow, she still did not let him go.

""Hhhhmmm, you smell so nice!" She murmured in his ear. Her voice sounded husky and very, very, sexy. Scorpius's hair stood up on his neck. No, no, no, he wasn't feeling this. He cursed the effect she had on him. "Scorpius, you think I'm pretty don't you?!" A sob left her mouth.

"Yes, Rose you are very pretty. Now let me go!" He said with a firm voice. Gods, she was as plastered as she could get. There was definitely something naughty in her eyes. It didn't forebode anything good he observed.

Rose let her fingers graze his scalp. "Mmmm, your hair is so silky, and you smell so nice!" Rose murmured again. Her breath was warm on his sensitive skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

Oh, hell, why now?! Why not a month ago?! Scorpius still had feelings for her, the kind he shouldn't feel for his dad's girlfriend.

Rose roamed his hair, her nails grazing his scalp and neck. Rose reached up, kissing him softly on his lips. Scorpius froze, wanting desperately to pull up. He put his knee beside her, wanting to push himself from her. But Rose parted her lips, pushing his open with her tongue; he suddenly felt her hand on his trousers. Her hand burned through the fabric of them, causing him to harden.

"You want this too?" She huskily asked as his eyes met hers.

"You're with my dad!" Scorpius groaned.

"One time wouldn't hurt!" She sounded ever so convincing. He felt her breast against his chest.

He found the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down her side. Rose slipped her arm from her sleeve exposing her breasts. They looked creamy and freckled and her nipples were as soft pink as Scorpius remembered them. He even knew from memory how they tasted.

Scorpius leaned down and took one in his mouth. Rose moaned at the connection. His warm hot saliva on her cool skin. "Oh, Scorpius, yes..." She moaned again, making him harden even more. That sweet and honey laced voice, it made him crave her skin even more. He needed contact. He kicked his shoes off, pulling his tie from his neck.

His lips crashed her mouth plunging his tongue into hers. She started to suck his tongue as he got rid of the nasty pieces of fabric that was acting like a barricade between them, how thin but still a barrier which needed to be removed, prohibiting him of feeling her skin on his. When he was naked he pulled her dress from her form, pulling her French silk knickers down her legs.

Yes this is how she was, creamy skin tone, nice tits maybe a bit too skinny, ready to welcome him inside her.

Scorpions traced her jaw with his lips; he followed her pulse to her collar bone.

Rose's breath hitched as she felt his soft lips on her skin; it was so hot having him on her. Her perception was muddied, but she was aware of him being Scorpius. He was the blond God she had craved and had the pleasure of him fucking her once before, before he... Oh let's not go there again, just enjoy this moment. Oh gods, he could do things to her nipples with his thumb and tongue that were mind blowing. Just like his dad, he was able to rock her world. No, no let's not think about Senior. Just push that to the back of her mind.

Scorpius carefully swirled his tongue around her perky nipple, he let his hand trail down her stomach and down her pelvis. Rose opened her legs for him; he could feel her being very aroused.

Scorpius couldn't be bothered with foreplay, moving over her and plunged right into her. Their bodies became one, coupling frantically.

"Aaah, Scorpius, just fuck me hard!" Rose begged him. Scorpius was astounded of her forthrightness, but acted like she wanted it. He was angry with her and himself for betraying his father, he couldn't enjoy this, and he really shouldn't. He rammed into her with every angry fibre of his body.

Rose seemed to like that, entwining her legs with his as she came. He felt her velvety channel tighten around his length, he spent himself. "Oh, fuck Rose, I... We... Shouldn't have...!" He rolled off of her, they both lay panting next to each other. Scorpius rested his arm above his eyes, he couldn't believe himself; he had fucked his dad's woman.

Oh, gods, oh, gods, this was bad, really bad. Grabbing his wand from his back pocket, he scorgified the both of them and purified the air. He could smell it being filled with their sweat and sex. Rose looked up to him as he gathered his clothes and put them on. She hated him leaving her like that. But she was so tired she curled under the beddings and fell asleep.

Scorpius watched her, looking around if he had everything on him, gathering everything he had, heading for the floo. "Malfoy office!" Disappearing in the green flames.

Scorpius went to his own office, flooing back towards his flat. He slumped on the ground; tears were pricking behind his eyes. He clutched his knees; again he had felt sorry for fucking Rose, but now for a different reason. She wasn't the pure girl he always pictured she was. She had a naughty streak; he wished he had known before. She would have been so appealing to him, he liked naughty girls.

Rose was sleeping soundly when Draco walked out of the chimney. He brushed his shoulders; he always felt dirty using it. But it was only imaginary as the soot never rubbed off during flooing.

Draco did feel he needed to shower, he had a particularly nasty meeting which demanded all off his level headedness, dealing with it. Luckily Pernille had stepped up to the mark, saving him from a lot of legal trouble. Maybe he could run it by Rose as well; she had an excellent mind in Muggle business.

But now he needed to rid himself of the grime before he could slip next to Rose. Mmmmm, next to Rose he could get used to saying that. The lovely red witch had him under more spells than he wanted to admit to. Just when he wanted to turn the tap, he felt a hand snake around his waist and felt the warm body of Rose behind him. He smirked when he heard her voice.

"Hi, lover, care to lather me with soap?!" Draco turned, pulling Rose into his chest.

"Hi, didn't want to wake you baby!" He smiled.

"Ugh, sleep is so overrated!" Rose smiled wickedly, standing on her tippy toes to kiss Draco. "I've missed you babe!" She said, kissing him again, resting her arms behind his neck. His hard chest against her soft breasts felt tantalising. Draco deepened the kiss, pushing her against the tiles, pulling her leg up around his waist, he lifted her completely impaling her on his length.

Oh gods the man was still strong as an ox, Rose mused as she felt him thrust into her balancing her around his waist.

"You're mine!" He growled.

"Oh, gods, Draco, yes, yes, yes...yours," she wailed as he made her cum.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. Thanks to DraqueQueen7 for being my beta.**

**Dear reader, Having survived the last chapter, you came back for more...**

**The next one could cause some triggers, so consider yourself warned.**

* * *

Chapter_ 18._

_Three sides to a coin_.

The man paced up and down his office. It didn't sit right, he had done a terrible, terrible thing.

When Rose had gone to the manor with Scorpius, he had been so busy with his Enterprise, he had a major issue on his hands. It had drained him. Luckily he had known Rose had chosen him to be her lover. She had to contemplate it for a few days, but she had showed up at the party informing him that she was his. He had been ecstatic, wanting to bring her home and shag the living daylights out of her.

But he had a role to play at the party and this urgent matter came up requesting his presence. He had resolved matters along with Pernille his trusted solicitor. The woman was brilliant at her work. After he had cleared up the mess he couldn't wait to floo home and join his girlfriend in bed.

He had checked on her, finding her to be sound asleep in his bed, he watched her lie there in the nude, her breast just poking out from under the bedding her hair fanned out on her pillow. He had to seriously restrain himself from waking her and slipping inside her.. Oh, hell he had to get her out of his head. He was in his office, for crying out loud. The crystal rose she had conjured, staring him in the face, it was truly an exquisite ornament.

He hadn't woken her, she had been totally wasted by the copious amounts of champagne she drunk at the office party. He went to the shower instead, wash the daily grime and the nasty business he had to see to before heading home. He would cuddle up next to Rose and sleep, he could wake her in the morning and shag her then. But he didn't need to wait for the morning she had slipped into the shower, surprising him. He had her right there up against the shower wall, he refrained from casting the spell, deliberately so, he wanted to secure her being his.

He felt sick for doing so, but he justified it by telling him self, no assuring himself that he did it out of love for her. It was fucked up, he didn't recognise himself in what he had done. But there it was he had acted on his impulse. Maybe he had not succeeded, that's what he had hoped not long after showering, well showering wasn't exactly the word for it, but hey. He hoped he hadn't.

He knew he had impregnated her, they had made love all weekend, he had cast the spell several times, it had bounced, the swirl had fucking bounced, telling him she was pregnant. Rose had been so bubbly and alive, he had been gentle with her, more so than he had been previously.

Draco had trouble concentrating on his work, he had a lot on his plate, Malfoy Enterprises in the States was experiencing some take-over trouble, he needed to go there with Pernille to sort it.

Rose was pregnant, they had only been together a few weeks now. He would become a dad again; his son was 24, for fuck sake! His hand went up to his head and he tousled his hair. A sly grin on his face, he wanted to jump, it was all so conflicting.

"Hi dad!" Scorpius said as he entered Draco's office. "Odillia asked me to come and see you, you have an urgent matter?"

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin as soon as he heard Scorpius voice. "I need to go to the New York for a couple of days, I need you to run things here," Draco said as he looked Scorpius in the eyes. He was dead serious, he trusted Scorpius to handle the London end of business, like they agreed a couple of weeks ago.

"Yes dad, I'll take care of business here, you can go and handle things on the other side of the pond." Scorpius felt proud that he could finally show Draco what he was made of.

"You can always contact me, come day or night!" Draco assured his boy. He wanted to yell at him telling him he would have a little brother or sister, but he kept his cool.

::::

Scorpius looked at his dad and saw joy in his eyes, pure undiluted happiness, he couldn't remember his dad looking like this, ever. Rose must really have captivated the old man. He could understand his dad being overflowing with joy, the Red Head did that to men. Even to her own relatives, James had always been mesmerised by her. Scorpius had so much wished it had been different, instead of Draco, he wanted to be by her side.

Draco gave him the specifics and he went back to his office. He was going to a cafe and meet Pernille for lunch, she was of with Draco so he wasn't sure when they would see each other again.

He pushed the button of the elevator to descend to the ground floor. When he stepped inside the offensive small steel box filled with nauseating dreary music, his mind drifted back too Friday night. He had done something dreadful, he had shagged his dad's girlfriend. Rose to be more specific; the girl haunting his dreams and thoughts.

His dad had asked him to take her home, to be safe. 'Safe', what did that mean anyway, protected, safeguarded, unscathed, fuck, fuck, fuck. He had done the opposite, had he not?!

She had looked so smoking hot in her green one- shoulder chiffon dress. Her straightened hair kept together in a bun, touch of silver under her eyes. Her mouth full and glossy, kissable, no ravishing. Even now thinking about it, his body reacted. She was such a tease, like she had been at the party a year ago, looking all innocent, but not really, wasn't she.

Innocent...

She had looked so appetising on his dad's bed, she had practically begged him to fuck her. Scorpius rested his hands on his face before running them through his hair. He had fucked her, enjoying it to the fullest. Her body sweet and responsive, her voice husky, luring him in. Why did he feel so dreadful?! Yes, her being his dad's did that.

The elevator door opened, Scorpius opened his eyes, said Red Head waited for the elevator to take her up to his dad.

"Uhm, hi?..." She scraped her throat, blushing ferociously, clutching her bag tightly. Scorpius observed her briefly, it seemed she wanted to say something, deciding against it, she walked past him, the elevator closed behind her. She did not glance over her shoulder. Her eyes fixed on the back wall of the elevator. Tears in her eyes, she felt dreadful. Her heart beating fast, filled with rawness.

Merlin be damned, seeing her made it clear he was far from being over her. Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat his pulse quickened, his palms turned sweaty. Even when she was wearing a light summer dress it made him nauseating dizzy, he had to suppress the urge to drag her into the elevator and have her against the elevator wall, fisting her hair in his fingers, his lips on her, pressing his body into her. Her blushing showed him she remembered Friday night. It was all of that, a sweet but dirty little secret.

:::

Rose rode the elevator to the top floor, wiping her tears. She looked in the mirror, she had smudged her make up. Pointing her wand, clearing her face. She had to look fresh and pretty for Draco.

Running into Scorpius just now had distressed her more than she thought it would. She knew he had an office near to his father. But still being so close to him, had rattled her cage. More than she cared to admit.

She had been frantic all morning. She had seen a healer at St. Mungo's. A private healer who tended to witches with unwanted pregnancies. Unwanted... Was it?! Unwanted?

She had stayed over at Draco's apartment, they went there Sunday evening so he was near his offices. She had a appointment with the bottle manufacturer and Dom this afternoon. But first she would have lunch with Draco.

Sweet, loving Draco. Darker than she thought at first, but somehow she liked him that way. Him giving her that sense of being a frail little girl who had to be taken care of, she liked him acting the strong wizard, which he was.

Draco Malfoy , the dark mark still on his arm.

The man she had unprotected sex with. She had snuck up on him in the shower, he had greedily taken her against the shower tiles, and it had been such a thrill. He usually would cast the contraceptive charm, but he hadn't, he might have forgotten to in the throes of their passionate lovemaking session. He tried to cast the charm a few times that weekend, failing miserably, she tried to let on she didn't notice, but she did. She also noticed the smugness on his face, like he was pleased about failing to cast it. He had been sweet and gentle, almost as if he knew. She wouldn't have put it past him. He was a very powerful wizard, he knew exactly what he was doing; he was always on top of things. Rose let him get on with it, because it didn't matter, she had unprotected sex with Scorpius. So it was either Scorpius or Draco who knocked her up.

Rose felt like a slut, she had had intercourse with two men in one night. First Malfoy junior and then Malfoy senior. Oh what a fucking mess this turned out to be.

She had mulled it over in her head, deciding to go to the clinic. She had met with Healer Fortesque, a lovely lady. She had laid out different scenarios. She could either take a potion: Ekballonta Embrya, or she had 6 weeks to decide if she needed a procedure. The potion had to be taken within five days to work, after that only a procedure at the clinic could be performed. She had two days to take the potion. It was sitting in her bag, she was pondering on what to do when she ran into Scorpius, the deep Green potion in a Silver phial in her bag. It was burning. She felt sick thinking about it. She let her hand rest on her belly, something was developing there, cells where multiplying and developing into a human. She still had time to decide. She had talked to it, reassuring it she would make the right choice. Was there a choice, really... No there wasn't one, she had to do the right thing. The right thing for whom? For her, Draco, Scorpius or the small bundle of multiplying cells in her womb?

The elevator door opened, Rose straightened her back, walked out of the elevator, heading towards Odillia's reception desk. The personal assistant was busy working on her computer, she looked up to Rose. She smiled, nudging Rose towards Draco's door.

Rose knuckles gave a short soft rap at the door. "Come in!" Draco's voice signalling her to go into his office. Rose closed the door behind her, Draco walked over to her hugging her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hi, love!" His voice soft and loving.

Rose observed him, he knew, he was too gentle with her, his eyes radiating a certain glow, he looked so happy. His hands cupping the back of her head bringing his lips to hers, he placed a searing kiss on her lips, his eyes fixed on hers. Rose closed her eyes as she welcomed his tongue in her mouth.

Draco groaned as her tongue met his, she tasted so sweet, different, better, fuck he loved her so much. One hand travelled down her back, he squeezed her buttock, making her moan slightly as his fingers dug into her flesh, pulling her into his body. Rose arms had found their way behind Draco's neck, gently scraping her nails on his scalp. Their kiss became hotter, more demanding, hell they had been only away from each other a few hours. Draco mused as he held the delectable witch in his arms.

Rose poured her deepest emotion into the kiss, she knew what to do now about her situation. Yes she was sure what to do now.

They had not discussed her impending motherhood, he would leave it up to her to tell him about it. Maybe she needed to come to terms with it, before divulging it to her lover. Maybe she wanted to tell him when he came back from the States. First he needed to survive lunch with Rose, she looked hot in her summer dress.

Rose ordered a salad with smoked haddock, she declined the white wine Draco ordered, explaining she had a meeting later that afternoon, she would meet with Dom, Victoire and the glass manufactory, she would place her order with them.

Draco searched her face, she was genuine about the meeting, her explanation declining the alcoholic beverage made perfect sense. He chuckled, she was being wise about her predicament.

He dreaded his departure, he really didn't want to leave his pregnant girlfriend. He wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap, keep her at his side, so he could watch over her. His heart was filled with joy and sadness. He had knocked her up, she had nothing to say on the matter. He had taken it upon himself to perform the charm. He didn't want her to be on some kind of potion, they were filled with hormones, causing all sorts of mood swings and body alterations. The Muggle way of preventing disease and pregnancy was just so crude, taking away the moment of passion, those rubber tubes were so off-putting.

She had placed her trust in him, when he had insisted on being the one responsible for casting the preventative charm. She had given her control so willingly over to him.

'Trust'.

What was that trust. She had been ill advised in doing so. He had betrayed her. For his own peace of mind, so she couldn't leave him. He was a selfish man.

Yes she definitely had a glow on her face; it was so obvious she was with child. It made her even more beautiful, her soft features, creamy skin, freckles. The way she held her slender frame. His only his, he mused. He saw males staring at her even when they were in the company of a lady. There was a certain something with this girl.

Rose observed Draco and she knew he was deliberately avoiding the topic; she wondered why he didn't address it. He looked happy, suddenly his face had a frown on it, he was thinking about something upsetting. Rose felt her heart tighten, it hurt her seeing him struggle with something. She loved him that much, pain on his face hurt her, it really did.

"Is something up, baby?" She asked him, taking his hand in hers, caressing his thumb with hers.

"No, love, I just hate it, that I have to leave you behind, are you sure you can't come?" He looked at her pleadingly. His eyes soft and loving. Loving her, feeling her thumb brush his, her eyes soft, loving him.

She shook her head, she had so much work to do. The plans for the brewery were coming together now, propelling it into fast action. She had a meeting with a bottling company tomorrow, they had to set up a temporary bottling unit up, she needed to talk to builders to ensure a bottling plant on site for the coming years; she also had a meeting scheduled with printers and an advertising agency. No, she really had not time to join him, no matter how much she wanted to go over The Pond. She had never set foot outside Europe.

They finished their meal in silence, holding hands on the table.

Draco said good bye to her, agreed to floo-call her the next day, he was leaving later that afternoon aboard a private jet, departing from London City Airport, he didn't want to alert his American associates when travelling with a portkey. Rose wished him a good trip before she headed for her scheduled meeting with Dominique and Victoire. They shared a deep loving kiss. He pulled her snug, feeling her belly against his body. Three, they were a little family now, even when they had not addressed it with words, their eyes said it all.

Rose waved at the car Draco was leaving in. She stared at her lover leaving her. The black BMW made its way through the busy streets of London disappearing from her periphery. She slumped her shoulders, she felt queasy. Tears welled up in her eyes. People were staring at her when they passed her by.

She clutched her bag and disappeared into an alley, she felt her stomach contents come up, she hurled it down onto the pavement. She felt sick, so sick, for betraying Draco. She looked around to see if any Muggles were nearby, she took her wand from her bag and scorgified her face and dress. Cleaning the pavement, she went on her way to meet her female cousins.

Victoire and Dom were at the company door. Victoire's belly was definitely swollen now. Rose observed her beaming with pride and joy. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had seen the blonde witch. It was showing now.

"Hi ladies!" She greeted them, hugging and kissing them on the cheeks. Dominique had brought her final portfolio.

"Victoire you look radiant, girl, cannot believe you are all ready showing, how many weeks are you along?" She asked more than just curious about Victoire's state.

"Uhm, I'm sixteen weeks into the pregnancy, but with a second child it shows earlier!" The blond gracious witch smiled at her red cousin. She was definitely one of her favourite cousins. She observed Rose, something was up. Her Veela sixth sense alerting her to the shift in Rose's aura. Glancing over to Dom, noticing her sister, narrowing her eyes, scrutinising the red head. She knew too, but didn't comment. They had talked about this. They didn't want to impose their abilities on others invading privacy. Rose would surely divulge when she felt like it.

"Trish has contacted you?" Dom asked Rose, diffusing the awkwardness that had crept up on them.

"Yes, Thursday two o'clock at the bridal branch of Madam Malakins. Cannot believe they are getting married in two weeks time. They have pulled a fast one. Trish and James becoming parents and getting hitched. Rose had to laugh to herself, her notorious cousin, when someone had told her a year ago, she would have doubled over with laughter. But now, it was this genuine thing, James and Trish, their love was a sure strong thing.

Rose and her party were greeted by the head of the plant, he had brought a young associate along he had studied glass blowing at art school, Dom seemed more than intrigued. Rose had to resist rolling her eyes. Her cousin was too obvious, again...

The meeting went well, the final product approved, the artist had blown a exceptional specimen. It would be the one for the Limited Edition. The retail bottle would be mass produced, the manufacturer would oversee a line at the brewery. They had signed the contract with them so they would be their exclusive glass manufacturer. Everything went well.

Dom asked Rose if she liked to stay at hers this night. Rose declined, she really needed the time to make up her mind, or no she had done so all ready.

Rose flooed home to the Highlands, she sat there in her living room, tears were welling up in her eyes. She had to go through this on her own, no one to make her change her mind.

Dom had pleaded her to come back to her apartment, she was adamant something was bothering her cousin. Rose declined, trying to assure the blond witch nothing was wrong. She didn't want to disturb her evening with Brutus. Dom had chuckled; she had a date tomorrow with the glass artist, they had a lot in common she let slip towards Rose.

Rose came home to her Scottish retreat. Which she called her snug little house, regarding it as it felt to her. Draco had assured her she could occupy the Manor in his absence, it did not feel right without the authoritative Malfoy. His presence was paramount to her being there. No, the quaint little cottage was her home. She had put on her onesy, she looked like a fluffy bunny. Summer was nearing its end, she felt cold even when the temperature was still mild for the beginning of September. She felt chilled to the bone, her decision impending, weighing on her mind. Almost too much to bear.

Rose sat on her couch her arms around her legs, her head resting on her knees. The phial filled with the green destructive potion looking back at her. Tears were now streaming down her face.

_'Scorpius'_, she thought. It shouldn't be like this, it should have been happy times. She picked up the phial weighing it down on the palm of her hand. This damning liquid, it would end it. Her predicament, the choice impossible, at least to her it was. Unscrewing the lid, it smelled awful.

Rose closed her eyes, this was it, she had made her choice...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N thanks DarqueQueen7 for being my awesome Beta.**

**as I do love reviews, and I do like receiving them believe me. I would greatly apreciate reviewers to not question my mental Health, it is downright cruel. I do respect viewers when they do not like my story, this one is not for everyone I agree.**

* * *

_**19\. Stay on these roads.**_

"Dominique, Dominique?!" A voice called from the green flames in the floo. Dom rushed over and found a sobbing Rose pleading her to come over to the cottage. Rose seemed frantic and Dominique felt a deep knot in her stomach. O shit, not again, she thought. She had so hoped all this stuff belonged to the past.

Believe you me, she loved her cousin dearly, but she could do without the heartache and depression. "Dominique, can you please floo over, I need you here...,"her cousin had pleaded. She could feel the heartache

coming through the floo connection. Rose's Green eyes looked desperately into her Silver ones.

"Yes, let me pack an overnight bag." Rose had looked desolate in her bunny onesy, it was ridiculous, Dom had thought.

She went to her bedroom to collect some toiletries, night clothes and daytime clothes. She called Frankie telling him she could be late tomorrow or wouldn't come in at all, she wasn't sure. He said it was fine; she could sort things with Rose and wished her luck from Giovanni as well. They had been there before when Rose had broken down after the Scorpius torment.

Dominique grabbed her bag, heading for the floo, checking if she could leave her space like this. Grabbing powder from the floo pot and whispering Rose's cottage, green flames erupted as she stepped in, taking her right across the British Isle straight to Rose's cottage in the Highlands.

She found Rose on the couch sobbing her eyes out, clutching an empty phial in her hand.

"Oh, Rose, what have you done?" She exclaimed. The phial had a danger logo written across it, it looked like a poisonous concoction. She hoped for the love of Merlin, Rose had not done something regrettable. "Come dear, tell me what was in this phial, should I floo us too St. Mungo's?"

Rose shook her head. "No, you don't have to. Just hold me tight. I have done something life changing. I cannot talk about it, I just want you to hold me and look after me tonight."

Dom nodded and sat on the couch holding Rose close to her chest. Those damn Malfoy men, they surely had something to do with this mess. She could feel they were the triggers of this predicament. Rose had gotten her self in trouble again. Those Silver Blonds had smelled like trouble from the start. At least she had hoped Senior wouldn't cause so much uproar as junior had done. Damn them and their antics... She would hex their bollocks next time she laid eyes on them.

Rose had calmed down after an hour, Dom made them a nice steaming cup of tea, holding back the milk, but scooping a nice dollop of Rose's favourite Highland Honey in the mug instead. It smelled fragrant and comforting, just as Rose liked it.

Dom asked Rose if she would tell her what was wrong, but Rose had told her cousin she couldn't, she needed to talk to those who it concerned first, it wouldn't be fair if she divulged specifics without the ones concerning knowing it first. Dom had not pressed the matter. Rose did not seem to have succumbed into her former depression, Dominique was glad she was sound of mind. She had only been very upset about something that had been in the phial. There wasn't a label to tell her what had been inside, thus leaving her in the dark about Rose's torment. They had gone to bed early and she slept beside Rose, like she had done numerous times before. Keeping away the monsters that haunted Rose's dreams.

Dominique woke up the following morning with Rose asleep, but mumbling something incoherent. Shame, she never said anything meaningful whilst asleep. Come to think about it Rose was an early bird, Dominique was the sleepy head of the pair.

Dominique ran the shower; she shampooed her cropped hair tousling it dry before emerging. Rose was still sound asleep. Dom left her to it; she looked like she was in dire need of some rest.

Dom put the kettle on and retrieved Rose's fags. Once in a while she craved the sharp nicotine flavour. It soothed her when she was on edge. Her thoughts crept back to the previous night, Rose had been frantic, but her eyes had not the same angst quality when she had broken down after the Scorpius debacle. Something else was up; it bugged her that Rose wouldn't divulge what was on her heart.

Dominique inhaled once again deeply, taking the beauty of the Scottish Highlands. Noting the morning colour, she remembered she had left her sketchbook behind from her last visit. She would gather her colours and cup of tea. Catch the soul of the down to earth country side as pinks and oranges as well as Silver and Greens filled her mind.

:::

Evening flights were preferable to day flights. He could relax and maybe catch a bit of a kip. The evening sky was again beautiful. Leaving his pregnant girlfriend behind had pained him, his heart ached. His nose in her curls, he could almost smell her luring scent. He had never smelled anything more exquisite. Deep in his thoughts, he was not aware of the woman in the other seat scrutinising him.

"She is that special, huh?" She asked.

"Erm, what?" The woman had said something, pulling him back to the here and now.

"She is that special?" She asked, repeating her question.

"Yes, I guess she is," Draco answered sincerely.

"Shame," She replied.

"Shame?" He asked.

"Yes, a shame. I reserved our usual rooms at the SoHo Trump Hotel," she replied, regret coming through her voice. They had always so much fun when away on business.

"You're not exclusive with Scorpius I gather?" He looked at the pretty Metamorphic across the aisle.

"No. But you are with the Weasley girl, yes? I had thought as much. Something has changed you, but I'm not sure if it for the better. I hope you still have your edginess." She was serious. She had scrutinised the strong man's face. He had always been an edgy kind of guy; sharp as a knife and ruthless when it came down to the business side of life.

His only weakness had been his son. The antics Scorpius displayed had always worried his father. Having experienced Scorpius first hand, she knew Draco had been right. Scorpius had inherited some of his mother's lesser qualities. Partying being one them; recklessness the latter. Sex was also very imaginative and thrilling. Both Malfoy men were masters concerning that quality.

Insatiable. Fuck, even she had trouble keeping up with them. That definitely came from the Malfoy bloodline. No wonder woman threw themselves at them. She never understood why Astoria had left Draco. The man was sexy, strong and a more than excellent lover.

"You, know he isn't over her, right?" She had to let him know. He had a right to; she needed him to be on edge. Propelling him into it, any means necessary.

"Are you sure?" He sighed. No fuck, Rose was pregnant with his child. Scorpius had to be over her. Rose was his. Scorpius was his son and he would choose his happiness above anything else. But Rose being pregnant complicated matters. She was carrying his child. His son. Malfoys always fathered sons as their first born with any new woman.

Draco felt sick.

Pernille saw Draco's demeanour shift, ah good, that's it, be angry. Good for business and maybe good for her, his anger channelling into something sexual would be a nice side effect. An angry Draco to have rough sex with; that was more like it. Her eyes gleamed wickedly. Excellent preparation for what lay ahead of them. Oh yes, right here on the plane, she started to unbutton her blouse sauntering over to Draco, sitting on his lap, her hands in his hair, catching his lower lip with her teeth. He groaned.

"Never, ever, touch my hair! There's only one allowed to do so!" Lightning could not have struck harder than his venomous voice and mercury eyes piercing her green and blue ones. "Now, get of my lap, I haven't invited you to sit here!" He was upset about her words; she couldn't possibly think he'd fuck her now. He was seething with anger.

"Are you sure, you have her?" Pernille buttoned her blouse back up. Well, shite. That back fired completely.

"I know so!" Draco's anger subsided, thinking about his pretty, dainty woman. He kept staring back down, the moon spreading white light across the waves. Lighting it up…Silver sparkling across the Green waves.

I know so! He echoed in his mind. Her being pregnant with his child ensuring so. But hell if what Pernille said was true about Scorpius still not being over Rose was more than a stain on his happiness. He had to figure something about that. Scorpius was still number one, the baby in Rose womb number two and Rose floating somewhere above that. Fuck, fuck, fuck... How in Merlin's name could he focus now...?

:::

"Iiiieeeeeh Rose!" Trish squealed. "I'm so glad you could come!"

Rose stepped inside the bridal branch of Madam Malkins; Trish was surrounded by various family members. She was positively glowing.

"I know, I know. Yeah, four months along now, but I can still fit in a sleek dress!" She beamed. "We're here to sort the bridesmaids' dresses! I can sit and you will all show me the dresses, I have picked creamy gowns, you can pick any of them you think will suit you, as long as you stick with the colour scheme!"

Rose, her cousins and Trish's team mates went and tried to find the dress that suited them; this would be the largest gathering of bridesmaids she had ever encountered. Well a member of the HolyHead Harpies getting hitched to a Puddlemere United player and him being the son of the Saviour of the Wizarding World would cause a ruckus all the same.

Gods, how many women where in here any way? It looked close to twenty of them. Rose tried to stay at the front of the shop but girls laughing, cheering, squealing wasn't doing it for her. She went over to Trish and excused herself; she would return when the floor was cleared, she would take any dress that would be left. Trish asked her if she would please come to the hen night, following Friday night. Rose nodded and she made her way out of the shop. Dominique looked at her, Rose signalled her she was fine but needed some fresh air.

Rose stepped outside leaning against the wall, she walked into the quiet street next to the shop, she just needed fresh air. That's all she repeated in her head, fresh air, fresh... Everything went pitch black. Aaah yes this was lovely, peace and quiet, yes that was it. She had not felt the pavement as she went down. Someone must have placed cushions, warm nice smelling cushions...

"Did, anyone see where Rose was headed for?" Dom said as she came back inside, she had followed Rose outside; the girl had looked far from all right.

The women inside the shop shook their heads, resuming the search for that perfect bridesmaid dress. Who knew anyone would give them Carte Blanche to find a bridesmaid dress. Champagne was flowing freely; everyone had a good time inside the shop.

Dom tried calling Rose's smart phone, but it went straight to the recorded message. Rose wasn't answering.

"Rose?!" A worried voice sounded. Silken smooth what a lovely voice, Rose mused. She was positively floating. She felt light. Stars surrounding her, yes she could happily stay here, just her and the voice and of course this happy light feeling.

"Come on girl, wake up!" There was that voice again. It didn't sound happy, worried, yes, that's what it was, worried. "No, no, no, please don't worry, I'm fine, I just needed fresh air." Oh, funny. That was her own voice. Blurry, shame the stars had gone, replaced by blurriness. Rose fluttered her eyes, opening them, finding a worried looking blond male staring down at her.

"She's okay now. No need to get her to the emergency services," Scorpius calmly stated.

Scorpius held her in his arms. They were seated in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Maybe a glass of water, please!" As soon as he said it, it was delivered. Scorpius helped Rose drink some water.

"Thanks. I don't know what happened, I stepped outside the shop and -," She stammered.

"Sssshhh. Drink some more!" Scorpius ordered her.

Rose did as he ordered, she felt absolutely parched. The water was nice, fresh, cool water. Her head still felt heavy.

"Just sit still. I have all the time in the world to stay with you until you feel well enough, okay?" he said firmly. "Do you need to eat anything?" He asked. His eyes searching her face for clues as to why she'd fainted. Her eyes were bright green; her face was creamy and lightly freckled, her lips soft rose tinted. There was a small sparkle in her eye. He couldn't put a finger on it, but she seemed all right.

"A chicken sandwich would be nice, please," She answered Scorpius. She'd always liked the ones they did here at the Leaky Cauldron.

Scorpius signalled the waitress, "Two chicken sandwiches, a white hot chocolate and double espresso please." The waitress nodded.

Scorpius released Rose; she had been on his lap the whole time, her head leaning against his chest. "Here you go!" He said as Rose sat against the back of the booth.

The waitress returned with the sandwiches, Rose was handed her plate and hot chocolate. She attacked the sandwich heartily, parched and famished.

Good, she still felt comfortable in his company. Right then, eat something. As Scorpius nibbled on his sandwich, he glanced over to Rose to make sure she wouldn't faint again. He had watched her walking out the shop. Her eyes had looked funny and he had followed her to the point where she dropped to the pavement. He caught her just before she hit the cobblestone. Scooping her in his arms bridal-style, he had gone straight to the Leaky Cauldron, sitting down and cradling her in his lap. Her breathing had seemed fine; she was mumbling something about stars and what not. Kinda sweet, how her lips moved, the frown above her eyes. Everything about her made his heart become warm and speed up.

She looked calm and innocent eating her chicken sandwich, nothing signalling she had this naughty streak. Hell he didn't even know about it, not until it had been too late. Visions of the previous Friday filled his mind. Her lying under him, him moving in her wetness, perfect, it had felt perfect. No it hadn't, he had felt miserable. It shouldn't have been so hot. He certainly wouldn't do it again. He wouldn't, he kept repeating it, like a mantra.

Rose's smartphone buzzed again. Rose rummaged around in her bag; it was somewhere inside. When she finally found it, she grabbed it and didn't notice the paper falling to the ground. "Hi, Dom!" She answered the call. "No, no, sweetie, I'm fine. I needed to eat something. Ok thanks I'll see you Friday!" Rose put her phone back into her bag. She ate her sandwich and drank her cocoa. Oh, that was good. She needed to eat something. She closed her eyes resting her head against the wall behind her.

Scorpius observed her, she had a faint smile on her luscious lips, it was more some kind of smirk. Rose chuckled.

"Okay, Rose?" He asked.

"Yes, Scorpius. More than I can say." She smiled happily.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"No, no, I can floo from here," she said, taking her purse from her bag.

"Please, Rose. I'll pay for this," Scorpius answered as he picked up the tab.

Rose gathered her bag and robes and headed for the floo. Grabbing floo powder from the hearth, she muttered "Rose's Cottage" and disappeared in the green flames.

Scorpius looked down and grabbed the card Rose had dropped.

_'Healer Fortesque, M.D. Women's Health, St. Mungo's'_

_In case of emergency after taking the potion contact the floo number below:_

_0888-EMERGENCY_

Women's Health Healer, potion?! What had she done? What had Rose done?

Scorpius's phone buzzed, Odillia. "Hi, Odillia! Yes I'll be right over. Yes, I bought a tux for James's Wedding," he replied to his secretary. Scorpius dropped several galleons on the table before he headed for the floo connection. 'Malfoy Enterprises' he muttered the address and reappeared at his offices.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: thanks to DarqueQueen7 for betaing.**

**please don't hate me after this one... it is a fic in progress, but this is where it was headed for all along. It is how the story came to me.**

**I have at least two more stories all ready written out, but not completed, which are defenite ScorRoses...**

* * *

**_20\. Angels and Scoundrels._**

Draco arrived at his and Pernille's hotel suite. A car had picked them from the private airstrip just outside New York City. Luckily traffic was nonexistent this time of night. He tried to catch some sleep but he hadn't succeeded. Pernille had slept in the sleeping cabin. He was angry with her for stirring up trouble; she had nearly jumped him aboard the plane. He couldn't really blame her. They had had sex before on the plane; it had always been a good distraction. But a certain red head occupied his brain. A pregnant red head.

So as Pernille started her preparations for their early meeting, Draco tried to have a good night's rest. He decided he would call Rose on his smartphone, her voice would sooth him. It was Tuesday morning in the UK. If it was too early, he decided he would try later.

That was before all hell broke loose. He landed himself in a roller-coaster filled power play. He called Scorpius, he only had time for him; asking him if he could contact Rose and tell her he had some difficult stuff to handle.

Scorpius assured him he would let her know.

Scorpius broke contact with his father as he gazed at the card in front of him. A women's healer at St. Mungo's, he had searched on the WIZ net. The healer worked at the pregnancy terminating clinic. He found it at a help line for women who needed help with unwanted pregnancies. Rose had visited her, and Merlin knows had done something irrevocable. He wanted to confront her but it really wasn't his business. She was his dad's girlfriend. He felt unnerved for finding the card, he rather, he hadn't. But he had...

Tonight was James stag party, his old colleagues at Puddlemere United had sent him an invitation, it would be a memorable night. Oh, boy, their parties were world renowned wicked.

They started their evening at a private dining room in Diagon Alley; they filled their bellies with steaks, mash and peas. They had to set a good foundation for what would go down, meaning copious amounts of alcohol. British Muggles stag parties were notorious, but couldn't compare to what the Puddlemeres and Weasley/Potter brood were planning. Word got around and woman and girls old enough to have left Hogwarts were preparing for a heavy night of partying galore.

Scorpius sided with Albus, James younger brother, but only one year his junior and one of Rose's gang at Hogwarts. Hugo, Rose's younger brother, who looked at him in a funny way. He couldn't blame the man for looking out for his older sister. Louis Weasley, Fred Weasley and Teddy Lupin, complementing the Burrow brood. They were all notorious in their own ways. James leading the Burrow Brood.

After having eaten too much, Fred climbed a table, held his fire whiskey above his head and toasted the groom. The bacchanal they were headed for, a Muggle strip club in Soho.

Rose joined Trish's hen party, starting at Trish and James' apartment. The building was completely abandoned as all the men had left and the respective girlfriends or wives were joining the hen party. Dress code for the night: Angels. They all had to wear white slip dresses, casting aureole charms above their heads, wearing golden flats they attached wings on their backs. Their hair hung loose and those who could, had it cascade in loose curls at their backs. They looked like a wicked bunch. Angelic was definitely the wrong definition.

Dominique made the Angel-look entirely too saucy. Her eyes made up expertly by Rose, smokey eyes that could burn a hole in any male crossing her path, stunning blood red lips and nails, ready to claw. She had applied make up to Rose's face, gold sparkle blush on her cheeks, soft green on her eye lids and the palest pink nude gloss, small little flowers in her red glossed curls. She looked like an Angel who had fallen to Earth a minute before.

Victoire and Trish, sporting their pregnant baby bumps like trophies. Even when Trish was still fairly small. The youngest of them Lily and Lucy looked the most innocent, but Lily was notorious for her mother's inherited hexes; their scowl could kill. Trish was the only one with golden wings and a golden aureole, she was the bride to be.

They had food delivered before they changed. The evening consisted of touring the Muggle club scene. The party consisting of around 30 women hit the London streets, any Muggle trying to film them or shoot pictures would be surprised, finding their shots to be blurred. Victoire and Rose had come up with a Muggle footage repelling charm. They had a right laugh devising it. They were trying to perfect it to keep Wizarding paparazzi at bay, they needed to perfect it still for future outings.

As they hit the street they attracted a lot of spectators, it was all in good fun. They were a bubbly lot.

The stag party turned into an unruly wild mess, the Muggle strip club nearly throwing them out. Before they could do so, their last stop would be an 'open all night' nightclub, The Archangel, in Kensington. It was situated in a basement, a red old double decker bus taking them there. When they arrived a few white stretch limos were pulling off.

When they arrived at the basement, they were both pleasantly and unpleasantly surprised, finding the hen party there. Wolf whistles sounded when they caught how the women were clad. Heavy music thudding, champagne flowing freely, the club overflowing with drunk Holyhead Harpies and heavily wasted Puddlemeres, the club-goers didn't know what was hitting them.

Scorpius was thoroughly wasted when he caught Rose standing on the other side of the room, she was laughing with an unknown male Muggle, she looked too hot for her own good. His father would be pissed seeing his girlfriend barely covered. Hell, he had trouble not to stun her, whisking her away from this unruly crowd. He was riled up seeing her behave inappropriately, as far as he was concerned. Fuck, what was she thinking?!

He remembered her attracting too much attention a year ago and he ended up fucking her brains out before leaving her. He rubbed his face with his hands and stalked over to her side of the club.

"Rose, what the fuck are you wearing, or rather, where is the rest of the fabric!" Earning him a slap in his face from the dainty red. The Muggle tried to interfere, pushing Scorpius away.

"Scorpius, where do you come off telling me what not to wear?" she yelled, her voice dripping with venom. She told the man he should leave the two, she could handle the blonde. The Muggle reluctantly leaving the anger filled couple. Shaking his head in astonishment. What happened to politeness and friendliness?

Scorpius grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her into a more secluded part of the club. He pushed her into the corner, bending over her ear so he could shout at her some more. The heavy beats pounding rhythms through theirbodies. Rose felt and smelled, his alcohol filled breath touch her sensitive skin. Her body reacted immediately. Fuck, how was this possible, he still affected her. She wasn't giving in though.

"Scorpius, step aside, let me go!" she shouted. "We're at a party filled with Weasley/ Potters and your old team mates, nothing is going to happen!" She screamed at him.

Scorpius smelled her sweet scent, filling his nostrils, her body touching his, again, she wasn't wearing a bra, fuck was she that stupid?! She always did that, not thinking about her effect on men. The delectable, hot red as James always called her, her breast brushing against his chest.

He grabbed Rose at the back of her head fisting his fingers in her curls. "How is it you think you can walk around like this and not causing my dad shame, even when the two of you are not outed?"

"Scorpius, let me go! You are hurting me!" Feeling her hair being grabbed tightly, her wrist in his hand pressed against the wall behind her. Her green emeralds looking at him pleadingly. "Please, do not hurt me!" Tears welling up in eyes.

The music still pounding fast beats across the room, squeals, yelling, wolf whistling coming from the main area, as James and Trish were involved in a deep snog. Cheered on by the party goers. Their smiles broad, thinking of their upcoming nuptials.

Scorpius concentration shifting back to the subject at hand. He remembered Rose predicament a couple of days ago, he had tended to her, he would never hurt her intentionally. The card sprang back to his mind, he had wondered about it. He would confront her with it demanding an explanation.

"I found the card from the Healer," he began, shocking her as he said it. "Explain yourself!"

Rose froze, all colour draining from her face, she wanted to slide down, curl into a ball. This wasn't happening... It wasn't. "I, I..." She tried to inhale breath.

Scorpius let her go as she tried to push him away. She started to pound his chest with her fist.

"You, have no right..." She piped.

"You were pregnant by my dad and decided to get rid of the foetus?" He spat at her. Pushing her back against the wall. He sobered up by mere shock.

"Shagging my dad as means of revenge, accidentally becoming pregnant! It didn't suit you, so you got rid of it?! You fucking spiteful bitch! Taking Malfoy senior for a ride! And then fucking his son in his bed. You are really something." He surprised himself for calling her a bitch, his words harsh, trying to hurt her, no mentally damage her.

Her green emeralds looking at him with sincere hurt. "No, no, it wasn't anything, like that!" Her voiced croaked. This wasn't real, it couldn't be.

Scorpius was so angry, the Malfoy men were not to be angered, she could see it clearly, a small frown above their eyes venom shooting from their mercury eyes, clenching jaws.

Rose panicked, Scorpius was pressing hard against her, she couldn't breath properly.

"Please Scorpius, don't crush my...our...your...baby..." There she had said it.

Scorpius stumbled back, covering his mouth with his hand. "You, you didn't get rid of, of, of... My baby? Oh fuck no... That's not possible, we, I... We only had sex once..." He crossed back over to Rose, placing his hand on her belly. "My, our...baby?!" He still stumbled over his words. "Oh, Rose, what a fucking mess... My dad is so happy..." Tears filling his eyes, regret, joy, sorrow, happiness. How could he experience all these emotions at once? How was it she was sure it was his.

Rose started to cry, covering her eyes. Thinking back to Monday night.

She had come close, so close to destroying the life in her womb. Life she created with Scorpius. Yes Scorpius. Unintended, really she had not planned it. She had been totally wasted when she had asked Scorpius to fuck her, it had been rough, quick, she hadn't thought about casting the spell, which could have prevented this sordid mess. Having Scorpius on top of her filling her with his manhood, pounding into her, thinking back had caused her to feel various conflicting emotions. It was what she had wanted for so long; she had tried to put into the back of her mind, being with Draco, he looked so much like Scorpius.

Looked yes! Draco was so different, making her feel a whole new set of emotions. Trust, a deep sense of belonging, protected, feeling like a real women, adored, loved. She loved him too, on a different level. Scorpius had fucked her angrily, she had welcomed it, wanted it, so badly. She had fallen asleep, she had been so drunk, off the planet.

Draco had returned from working late after the party. She had seen him disappear into the shower, she wanted to wash away Scorpius, still smelling him, feeling his fingers on her skin, in her velvet covered core, his pounding, she needed to get rid of the betrayal she felt.

Showering with Draco, not only showering, but covering up her unfaithfulness by what always happened when showering with him, he would have her against the tile covered wall. The water cleansing her infidelity, him sheathing his manhood with her warmth. She had tried to cast the protective spell, it had bounced from her belly... The implication was instant, Scorpius had impregnated her, by fucking her once... She would let Draco fill her with his semen, pretend that it was his, yes that would work, wouldn't it?! Yes it would...

He had double crossed her, refraining from casting the spell, they had agreed he would take it up on himself to cast it. He didn't want her on a potion, he hated woman being exposed to hormones, it made them less responsive.

Their weekend had been sex and lust-filled. .

Monday morning had filled Rose with so many emotions, she went to Healer Fortesque, she needed options. She wanted to get rid of her betrayal, she had asked for the phial filled with green liquid. The healer warned her to take it within a day or it wouldn't work. She had placed it in the bag, going over to Draco's offices, running into Scorpius on his way out had made her feel bad, feeling the phial in her handbag. Filling her with dread, she intended to have sex with Draco in his office, she did not want to rouse suspicion. She wanted to make him feel good.

She came home later that night, taking the phial from her bag, unscrewing the top, pouring the liquid in her ingle nook. She was going to have the baby, no matter what it took. She had felt more happy knowing she carried new life than the mess she was in.

The club was a heat and sweat filled orgy of happy people. The blond in front of her ecstatic. He hugged her tightly, taking her head in his hand, resting her head on his shoulder. "A baby?!" He gushed. "We're having a baby..." He cupped the back of her head bringing her head up to his, brushing her lips softly with his. Closing his eyes, his forehead frowning, his kiss more demanding, opening her mouth, his tongue slowly taking control of hers. Pressing her against the wall with his body, she felt him harden against her groin. He broke the kiss. "Oh, fuck Rose, I want you and my baby!" He hungrily whispered before he took her lips into his mouth. All movements in the club froze. Sounds and people moving in slow motion, laughter chatter, dizzying stroboscope light flashing.

Rose went numb, letting Scorpius do whatever he wanted. He murmured in her neck, she didn't understand what he was saying, it sounded loving, lusting after her, needy, demanding, persuasive. Enticing. He lead her out of the club.

Dom's head had snapped up when she held Scorpius hand in hers, Dom looked utterly surprised, shock written all over her face. She mouthed her name, eyes growing large, she tried to break from the group she was in, Rose looked at her, shaking her head. "No don't follow me, I'll be all right" it was still a daze she couldn't even remember her feet carrying her legs, let alone walk outside. Blurry, lights, cold evening air, a strong man holding her to his chest, stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head, encircling her waist, pulling her possessively flush against his form. "Oh, baby, you made me the happiest man alive!" Another deep kiss on her lips. A car arriving, sitting on his lap, he smelled like alcohol and expensive aftershave, cigarettes and sweat. She liked his heady body scent, it pulled her in. She was kissing him now, she wanted him as close as she could get him. Roaming his chest with her hand, leaving his mouth, trailing the familiar jaw, nipping his throat, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his chest with feather light kisses. "I need you baby! Please fuck me!" Did those words really leave her lips.

"Not, here, babe, not here, were nearly at my flat!" He huskily stated, grabbing her hand before it went to far south, before he lost control, he didn't want to fuck her in the cab. Really he didn't, given half the chance he would do. He had done so in the past. Rose dress was so short he could easily lift her up and let her sink on him, but it was Rose, the girl carrying his child, it wouldn't be right. Her kisses were scorching hot, she was all over him now, greedily sucking his tongue, like she wanted to crawl in to him.

Stepping out of the cab, Scorpius paid the man thanking him for his discretion, slipping an extra £100 note in his hand.

He took Rose in his arms bridal style, she was still light as a feather, carrying her up two flights of stairs in his Georgian terraced building. Bringing her up to his floor, he owned the top half of the house and the gardens behind. His living room all white, thick black leather square sofa, making a bee line for his bedroom up another flight of stairs.

Scorpius made fast work of his and her clothes, placed her on his bed and intended to slowly fuck her. "Are you sure love?!" He asked her softly. She nodded her eyes pleading him.

The blond god asked her if she was sure, she was... Sure?!... Anything to make her feel less conflicted, like she betrayed the one kind man she had ever encountered. Cheating on him with his own son, getting pregnant by said son. "Yes, fuck me...!" She heard her own voice leaving her mouth, was it though? Her own voice. Her body and mind feeling as they didn't belong together.

It was sweet and tender. Loving, very loving, he had kissed her flat stomach, whispering to his unborn child. He was deliriously happy, it was what he wanted.

"Oh, Rose, I love you!" He said as he slowly entered her wetness.

She welcomed him, arched her back, placing a leg around his waist. He slowly moved, gently pushing into her, his eyes searching for hers, he wanted to comfort her, tell her he would do anything to protect her as long as she was with him.

He somehow believed everything would be fine. He would make it fine.

Sweaty tangled limbs, bodies coming together in unison. Completing their cycle once more. Rose fell asleep, she was exhausted by the day's events. Scorpius watched her sleep, he wouldn't leave her ever again, not if he had anything to say about it.

She looked restless, he had made sweet love to her, it had been beautiful, like he always wanted to. Move inside the woman he loved, telling her how much he worshipped her, showing her he did. Worshipping her with his body. Tender and sweet. Her body was perfect, her curls sprawled across his pillow. He had pictured they would be like this.

Her face creamy and freckled. He saw pain in it. He traced her frown with his finger, tracing her nose with his index, so lightly, she needed her sleep, he didn't want to wake her. Her lips nice and plump, the prettiest rosy colour he had ever seen. She wasn't happy, he could tell she wasn't, he had seen her empty eyes staring up to him, not connecting with him.

Scorpius stood up, leaving the bed, he needed to think. This was certainly not what he wanted. He wanted the whole package, her body and mind. No not her mind, her soul, he craved her soul. Fuck, fuck, no, no, no, he screamed internally, punching the wall, smashing his knuckles.

"Scorpius?!" Rose screamed, rushing over to her blond lover taking his hand in hers. "No, no, no, no, please don't do this to yourself! I'm so sorry...," her eyes were bright green again.

Scorpius reached for her hair, tucking a loose tendril behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I want you to be happy!" Closing the distance between them, holding her bare body against his naked form. Placing a hand on her stomach, their child was in there, it needed its mother to be happy.

"We'll figure it out! Come let's get some sleep!" Leading Rose back into his bedroom.

Sleep, a good nights rest. The morning would arrive soon. To soon, as it would turn out.

* * *

**Please take time to review, I always make sure I review when reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to Darquequeen07 for being an amazing Beta.**

**thanks to everybody for following, favouriting and reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Early departure.

"Oh, gods!" Scorpius groaned, his smartphone vibrated in his pants, awakening him at this god awful hour. "Yes, yes, yes!" Stumbling from his bed towards were he had deposited his pants, mere hours ago, or so it felt. He glanced at his alarm, 6am... Who in fuck's name rang him this early? The red head next to him stirred.

He read the name on his display: Draco Malfoy, his image smiling at him. He swiped the display with his thumb, "Hi, dad." He listened with great intent to what his old man had to say. He informed him that he was being held up a couple of days, things weren't going smoothly on his end. Draco asked him if he could inform Rose of his whereabouts, he couldn't get hold of her, he had tried to floo call her at her home and tried to ring her smartphone. He was worried for her.

"Yes, well Dad. I saw her last night at Trish's hen night. She is probably staying at Dominique's, oh you tried that all ready, she looked worried as well?" He said to his dad.

Oh shit, his dad sounded angry and worried, he couldn't locate Rose.

"Yeah Dad. I'll try and track her down. Take care, give me a ring when you come back! No, 's okay, you can call me any time. Yeah it's 6am here. I was still recovering of having had too much alcohol, Dad." His voice croaked and his head was pounding. Not all of it was because of the alcohol. Talking to his dad while having Rose in his bed was adding to the dread filling his head and heart.

He said good bye again. Scorpius put his smartphone back, scuffling over to his bed, ruffling his hair, Rose was still sound asleep, he got into the warmth of the bed, snuggling against the sleeping red, circling his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Spooning himself against her back, his hand on her stomach, the girl having his child in her womb. He never thought he would like to cuddle a girl in his bed, him being the one that never let a girl in his bachelor pad. He always staying at the girl's house, so he could leave whenever he felt like it. Having Rose in his arms felt good, more than he thought it would feel.

Rose's steady breathing, lulled him into a peaceful slumber. When he reached his deep sleep, his dream turned sour. His dreams were filled with an angry Draco and a frightened Rose being heavily pregnant. Him trying to protect her from a powerful Dragon that was roaring. His gigantic mouth spilling flames, Rose going into premature labour losing too much blood, lying there lifeless in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Scorpius screaming as he held the lifeless form of his dead infant boy. Clutching Rose to his chest, their baby between them, his father transforming back into his human form, standing above him shaking his head. "You shouldn't have taken what was mine..."

The words echoing in his head as he was shaken, wakened by the red head in his bed, squinting his eyes as the light fell into his bed room...

Her voice sounded distraught, "Scorpius, wake up, you're having a bad dream!" She spoke loudly.

Rose woke to a sweating and shouting Scorpius, waking her the second time that morning. The first time being when his smartphone was buzzing. Rose woke up in a daze to unfamiliar surroundings, a large kingsize bed, black silken sheets and coverings, standing in front of a large window covered with sheer curtains, the heavy drapes still opened. London street night time noises drifting in to the room. She had chuckled when she saw him looking for his phone, he had stumbled from their bed butt naked, gods he was so beautiful, his lean body, platinum blond tousled hair, his manhood dangling. Really too handsome to be healthy as Dom had observed some time ago.

It didn't matter him being beautiful, but it had been what had attracted her to him back at Hogwarts, she would be lying if she said it wasn't. But getting to know his bubbly and mischievous personality was what was the most beautiful thing about him. The dangerous edgy side of him really why she had loved him. His pain he never admitted to, his mother abandoning him when he had been so young. She knew it had hurt him, why he couldn't commit to a relationship.

She heard him talking to the person on the other side, dawning on her it was Draco, searching for her no less. It had pulled her right back to an ugly reality, the reality of it being here, sleeping with the son of the man she had been involved with, and to top it all of, being pregnant by said son...

Scorpius finished his conversation returning to bed, slipping in behind her, pulling her into his strong arms, she feigned being asleep not ready to deal with reality. He was so warm, he turned out to be a possessive sleeper like his dad, she didn't mind it made her feel wanted and protected. Scorpius had fallen asleep again fairly quickly leaving her with her thoughts.

His hand firmly on her stomach, Rose mind drifting towards the foetus which was forming in her womb. She wondered what it would look like, blond like it's dad, carrot like Ronald, red like her and Ginny, auburn like her mothers. The gene pool was varied. Curls, straight hair, strong jaw and cheekbones, muscular and toned, sinewy like her dad. She had drifted off thinking about the picture of her baby morphing into it's ancestors.

She had woken up again, Scorpius was still holding her, he was sweating profusely, saying her name, uttering something about dragons, blood and a dead infant, he was screaming now on the top of his lungs. He was thrashing, crying with anguish. She had to wake him, she feared for him going into shock. She had shaken him, she even slapped his face. He woke up, he was beside him self with grieve.

When he saw her apparently alive, he had embraced her and sniffled with relief. "Oh, Rose, I thought I lost you," he murmured in her neck.

Rose didn't understand what he was mumbling, it was evident that the mess they had gotten themselves into was weighing on him.

His hands travelled her front caressing her breasts and her stomach and further down, cupping her mound, sucking the nape of her neck, oh red you're so fucking delicious. He moaned as he pulled her even closer, morning sex never appealed that much to him, but with her...

Rose wasn't having it, she had snapped out of her daze. "Scorpius, no please don't..." Scooting towards the end of his bed.

"What's wrong babe?" He sighed, annoyed he wasn't having her before breakfast.

"Well, your dad!" She flushed, searching for her garments, taking her wand from her clutch transfiguring her skimpy angels dress into a more suitable frock.

Scorpius groaned ; "it can wait surely, he isn't due for a couple of days anyway, let's just make it worth the hassle the old man will surely drop on us. He moved out of his bed, standing behind the now covered pretty thing. " Come on, we are so good together, you know we are, come back to bed..." He huskily said in her neck.

Rose angrily punched him with her elbow in his abdomen. "You are insufferable!" she stammered. "Is that all you're thinking about? Fucking me?! You immature horny git!" And to think she had felt sorry for him, having a nightmare. When all he could think of another opportunity to drop his spunk. She donned her shoes grabbed her clutch, stomping to the bathroom, closing it behind her. She had to pee badly, fuck him and his insatiable depraved mind.

"Oh, Rose come on, you want it as badly!" He chuckled. Knocking on the door, trying to get Rose out of the bathroom. "Ouch? Fuck!" His knuckles still hurt.

Rose unlocked the bathroom caught him holding his damaged hand. "Ow, give it here all right!" It was a funny picture, Scorpius in the nude holding his bruised hand, she could not hold her laughter, taking his hand in hers, pointing her wand at Scorpius knuckles "Tergeo!" Clearing the dried blood, wounds needed to be cleaned before she could heal them, pointing her wand again: "Episky!" The skin slowly covering the bare flesh. Scorpius winced as the skin grew back. It stung like hell, only thing worse being skel-e-gro.

"Cry baby!" Rose laughed. Kissing his knuckles, "here you go, good as new!"

"Thanks mum!" He teased her.

"Not, funny!" Rose replied. Her eyes darkened. Not in the slightest.

"Ok, right, erm...sorry... Bad joke!" He ruffled his hair, blushing at what Rose implied.

"Yeah well, I could have easily been your stepmother." She sighed, walking away from the naked form. Heading towards the landing, she noticed two more rooms with closed doors. Rose made her way down the stairs into the large open plan kitchen and dining room. She hadn't noticed it coming in last night. A glass partition between the kitchen and stairs. The room clean, tidy, minimal furniture, masculine none the less.

Scorpius followed her, he had slipped into his jeans, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, he rather she didn't. He wanted her back in his bed, making sweet love to her, over and over, until she was mush, maybe they could forget he had a father...

"Draco!" Rose stated.

Or perhaps not. Scorpius thought.

"We need to figure what to tell your dad," Rose firmly stated. "He doesn't deserve this; he has been kind loving and considerate! And I love him. I don't even know why I had sex with you that night! Or even last night..." She covered her face with her hands, inhaling deep. "I'm so confused..."

Her words stung him more than he anticipated, he had strong feelings for her, hell, they had never subsided, ever since he had laid eyes on her at Hogwarts when she had returned from holiday abroad with her parents, not having seen her all Summer, she had developed into the prettiest girl he had ever seen, making the two last years at Hogwarts painful for him watching the unobtainable. James had made sure, he refrained from going near her, he had reminded him time after time, she wasn't for him. He didn't see her soiled by Scorpius sordid ways, his own ways too. Foolish, so foolish, believing she didn't deserve him, James would have been all right with it. Rose would have been all right with it. They could have been together, without any drama, until she had met Draco.

Scorpius put the kettle on, deciding a cup of tea would be helpful, being British did that, thinking without tea was a stupid thing.

:::

"Did you reach her?" Pernille asked impatiently, she had observed Draco falling apart the last few days. He missed Rose and him not being able to reach her all day today had been destructive. He had been elsewhere, his mind clouded by thoughts of his girlfriend. Pernille had never seen him so distracted as of late.

Damn the red head had wormed her way into the mind of her boss, she hated Rose for that. It had to be more than an infatuation she figured, the girl had some kind of hold over him. She tried to pry it from Draco, the man had clammed up on her. It wouldn't have bothered her so much as if it had not held him back at correcting the business deal they were trying to save here.

"Uhm, no, I don't now where she is!" He said. He started to pace his luxurious suite at the Trump SoHo. "I'm going to take a portkey home, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, it's Saturday nothing is happening in the weekends here, I'll climb the fucking walls doing nothing for two days."

"Draco, you need to catch some sleep before you head over to London, surely?" She tried to reason with the man, it fell on deaf ears. Draco donned his jacket, checked his pockets, found his wallet and wand and headed for the private elevator. He arrived at the lobby signalling the concierge to get him a car. As he arrived outside, the hotel car reserved for the more exclusive clientele rolled in front of him, the door men held the door open as Draco stepped inside the luxurious car. Luckily the wizards part of New York wasn't far away, he could be on his way in half an hour. He glanced as his sports-watch, London time showing on the main clockwork, New York time on one of the smaller clocks inside his timepiece. Eight thirty GMT, he should be able to make that time. The car stopped after a ten minute drive at an all night homeless shelter. Draco gave the driver a nice tip, he didn't have to pay the man as the service was complementary of the suite he was in, but he felt he should reward the driver for his seamless driving skills, working at night meant he had another day job as well, a lot of New Yorkers held two jobs. "Thanks mate, keep the location under wraps all right?" A high roller like him being dropped of at a homeless soup kitchen roused suspicion. Draco did not believe how wizards always came up with these strange locations to enter Wizarding worlds. Like the public toilets in London, he really came from a daft species.

Draco entered the facade, walked through rows of street bums eating soup, he recognised the lady serving them as a more powerful New York witch. She devoted her time in finding Muggles who had slipped through the magical detection net. She met a lot of them at this shelter, caring for them.

Draco nodded at her making sure he would leave a hefty donation for her cause.

Draco tapped the door at the back with his wand, it illuminated and he stepped through the door. A few homeless people witnessed him disappearing, they had seen it before, they couldn't tell others, they thought they were crazy anyway. The soup was nice and hot, the proprietor gave out clothes and they could use the bathing facilities. They couldn't care less if people disappeared through an illuminated door tapping it with some kind of stick.

Draco walked through a narrow alley, it lead into a square depicting Salem in the olden days, they had brought the village here as New York harboured so many strange folk anyway, the Wizarding community in the States, where widely scattered, smaller communities, homeschooling their own offspring. Immigrants coming in a hundred years ago needed a meeting point in New York City, thus founding this area, recreating Salem, bringing in buildings which had been abandoned by the last raids, seeking shelter in a city swarming with folks coming in from places around the world seeking fortune, riches and anonymity.

Draco had considered coming here himself after the war, getting away from the ruins that the Dark Lord had left behind. His father and mother wanted to remain in Britain, he couldn't leave Narcissa, she had been too loving. And he'd met Astoria, leaving him with Scorpius to tend to. His mother had helped him looking after Scorpius, the States became a dream which he had to abandon.

Draco located the port-key office, it was also an all nighter. He stepped through the door his eyes met with the night duty wizard. "Ah, Lord Malfoy, emergency port key to London, or the Highlands?"

"London will do, Peabody," he answered the man. "And can you make it a return pass, I need to come back tomorrow evening or early Monday morning. Whatever slot is open."

"Yes, well let me see what's available, Sunday evening is always a busy time you know, all sort coming through from around the world, but I always reserve some openings for emergencies, but they will set you back some hefty amount of Galleons. But that won't be a problem I presume?" He stated.

"No problem whatsoever!" Draco replied the man curtly.

"Well please take a seat, while I prepare the port-key." The man searched for an object small enough to hide the portable port key in. He rummaged through various trunks.

Draco sat in a comfortable leather chair, he saw a pile of foreign Wizards News Papers. The newest Edition of the Daily Prophet lay on top, featuring an article on the Potter stag party. Ah yes Scorpius mentioned it to him, Draco was glad Scorpius and James where mates again. Usually he refrained from reading these kinds of magazines. They were focussed around people getting themselves into trouble like Astoria, she was always prominently displayed, being a High Society spouse shaming the Malfoy and Greengrass good name. Luckily Draco had divorced the bad seed ten years ago. Scorpius and the Potter boy had been also been object of desire on the front page, the paper sold more copies because fan girls wanted their photographs in their scrap books. Draco chuckled, that sort of thing would be a past time thing now the Potter boy was engaged to be married. And well, Scorpius luckily stayed out of the lime light.

James and Trish heated snog inside a Muggle Club, heavily featured on the front page._ **"Harry Potter's son and Oliver Wood's daughter, in heated prenuptial kiss"** 'It seemed all youngsters in the Wizarding World made their into the Archangel Muggle club, celebrating the upcoming nuptials of two of the most renowned and revered veteran Quidditch players the world has ever seen. The young were running havoc throughout the night. Everyone was in good spirits, which had indeed been flowing heavily as well. What ever shocked us more than anything was the scene depicted in the inserted photograph below.'_ Draco's eyes drifted to the smaller picture below the main one.

_**"Malfoy and Weasley in scorching hot kiss"** 'it seems to be contagious Wedding Bells ringing for one couple leading into the next one? Our reporter couldn't believe his luck when he spotted this couple making out heavily on the streets of London, before he could ask them anything a Muggle cab whisked them away, we can only guess where they were headed and what their intentions were, but if the heated kiss tells us anything, they clearly like each other a lot.. That being the understatement of the century. Both Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley were unavailable to comment on their children obvious attraction. When we'll find out more you'll be the first to hear of it. Where else than here at the Prophet!'_

The picture said more than words could have ever done, leaving Draco as he had suffered a blow to his gut. Rose and Scorpius entangled in front of the club, Rose had her eyes closed, Scorpius looking at her with a deep intense love in his eyes, his hand on her stomach, softly stroking her, caressing as if she had something precious there, as she had. The most precious thing anyone could have new live, he believed had been his. He slumped in his seat, defeated, the love of his live, he had thought of her that way.

The one place he never thought Rose to look: Scorpius place. He had called there, Scorpius had assured him Rose would be fine, forgetting to mention she had been right there, knowing perfectly well that Draco was worried for her...

Scorpius should have said she was fine, he could have even told him she was safe at his apartment, saying she was sleeping in his guest room or something like that, that he had made she came to any harm, he could have dealt with that, but this pernicious piece of garbage footage, hurt him more than he could relay.

"Oh, Lord Malfoy, isn't that your son in that British paper?" Peabody asked when he came over handing Draco his portable Port-Key. Handing him an 'I love NY' button. "You look mighty pale Lord Malfoy" he said with some concern in his voice.

Draco muttered something along the lines of "thank you" grabbing the Port-Key, disappearing into the cubicle where he could activate the device that would transport him to the other side of the pond. Taking the newspaper with him. He swirled and popped away. Being transported to Diagon Alley. He apparated from there towards Scorpius's flat.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to Darquequeen07 for your betawork. I'm in your debt.

* * *

_22\. Some home truths.._

The Daily Prophet was dropped by Scorpius's owl, just as he and Rose wanted to talk about their situation. They sat on opposite sides of his breakfast bar, a steaming cup of tea in front of them. Scorpius pushed the Paper aside, taking Rose hand in his. "I want to sort this, before my dad returns from his business trip," he said as he brought Rose hand to his lips, kissing the tip of her fingers. "I do love you and our baby in your womb! I cannot tell you how much I do!" He sighed. Rose had only told him yesterday night, he knew he never would let her leave him.

"Scorpius, would you mind not doing that?" Rose asked firmly. "My mind is still set on Draco. I still love him very much, I don't even know how he will respond, I couldn't possibly handle it if he hated me, I really couldn't, I know this must hurt you, hearing this, but I'm torn between you and your father... I don not possibly know where to go from here... I..."

Scorpius still held her hand firmly in his. "You hate me?! Still, after everything that transpired the last week? We made love last night, I don't understand..." Scorpius felt gutted, he thought she had chosen him. She had kept the baby.

"No, no, I don't hate you. I resolved my issues regarding you leaving me last year. But... I, oh gods, I don't know, what to make of all of this... You, me, your father, the foetus inside me, but I do know I'm having this baby and I need to think happy thoughts, it deserves to be happy...! I..."

A firm knock on the front door startled them; Scorpius's wards had not alerted him to a visitor. It could only be one person coming into the front door unannounced. 'Draco.'

Scorpius became pale in an instant. "It's my father…" He flushed now. "But how? He's in New York..."

"Oh, fuck, how..." He looked around frantically, hiding Rose or…?

"Scorpius, how long are you going to keep me standing here? No need to hide Rose!" He said.

Rose nearly fell of her bar stool as she heard what Draco said.

"Get the door Scorpius. We might as well deal with this now," She said softly. Bracing herself for Draco's impending anger. She had met with it before, leaving her with a red cheek. Her betrayal could not have been more insolent. The man who loved her as much as he did, getting pregnant by his son was the ultimate perfidious offence she could have committed. She stood up; she would embrace his righteous anger.

Scorpius opened the door to a very angry Draco, he was fuming. Scorpius stood in his way. "Dad, calm down!" He said with great authority and conviction, snapping Draco into reality. "We need to remain calm and talk like grown ups," Scorpius continued, sounding calm, very calm, soothing almost. He needed to calm his father down, for Rose's sake and his baby.

"Dad, you can come in if you promise to stay calm," Scorpius's voice demanded. His dad's face looked as if could kill anyone standing in his way. Scorpius's eyes were sincere; he needed to protect the woman carrying his child and his primal instincts were kicking in. Just like that he became aware of his new role in life.

Draco softened just a bit as he walked past his son, laying eyes on Rose, searching her face for some kind of regret. He saw The Prophet on the kitchen counter; ah they had the news paper right there.

"Well, you could have taken things a bit less public!" He shouted, pointing at The Prophet.

"I...don't understand...?" Rose gave him a puzzling look.

"Don't take me for a fool, girl!" Draco's anger was fuelled on by Rose's bewilderment. He grabbed The Prophet from the counter and shoved it in her direction."Here!" he exclaimed, venom dripping from his lips. He wanted to grab her and shake her to her senses, but he didn't, not as if he didn't want to, but endangering her baby was another thing.

Scorpius rushed over, putting himself between Rose and Draco. "Dad, you promised!" He said sternly. "Think about your grandchild!"

Shock hit home with Draco, Rose was carrying his grandchild?! If it was Scorpius's child and not his... "How...?" Did he want to know how? "Why...? I thought we had something good going on, I...I ...we...I loved you, no... Still love you...!"

The formidable Draco Malfoy was stumbling over his words. It broke Rose's heart seeing him like this, shattered. She started to sob; she didn't want it to be like this. She loved him too.

"Scorpius, could you leave your dad and me alone, so I can try and explain...?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Scorpius didn't budge. Instead, he took her by her waist and held her against his chest. "Dad?" He asked Malfoy senior.

"All right son, I won't harm her, go and shower! I want to talk to her in private." He reassured his son showing him his parental side.

Rose leaned back resting her hands behind her on the kitchen counter, showing him she would take anything he would hurl at her.

Scorpius didn't want to leave Rose with his father, leaving them alone wasn't what he had in mind, he wanted to protect her. He had to trust his dad, no he trusted him.

Rose pleaded Scorpius with her eyes, asking him to leave her with Draco.

Scorpius walked slowly toward the stairs, looking over his shoulder, making sure his dad had indeed calmed down. He observed Rose, biting her lower lip, oozing regret and sorrow.

As Scorpius disappeared out of sight, Rose whispered her regret. "I'm so sorry Draco, I really am, I regret sleeping with Scorpius, I regret getting pregnant, but I won't regret keeping this baby. I'll risk anything to keep it. If I have to abandon its father and grandfather, then I will."

Draco closed the distance between them in one step, holding Rose in his arms against his chest, stroking her tendrils and her back, comforting her. He would never make anyone abandon their child's parent.

"I thought you liked me, maybe even loved me, I've been an old fool drooling over a young girl. I should have known it wasn't real!" Draco teared himself away from Rose. He was an old fool to think anyone as young, bubbly and stunning as Rose could be interested in him. His money always stood between him and happiness, Astoria had proved that even when he was young and eligible. Even then his money had been more important than the real Draco.

"You're not old or a fool. I did love you, I realise I still do. It had been one moment of intoxication, Scorpius didn't even want to, I pressured him, I played him on his weakness and anger." She wasn't making it better; she didn't know how to explain when even she herself didn't understand her own motives. "I guess I'm just a perverted girl, who likes to play around. Oh, I don't even understand why Ilove two men at the same time! Maybe I want it all, or...I cannot choose and let fate decide."

"Do you want to be with Scorpius?" Draco said as he sat on the leather chair, holding his head with his hands.

"I want to be together with the father of my child, yes! The baby has the right to grow up with both parents..." Tears were again staining her cheeks. She couldn't stop them coming from her eyes; her emotions were running havoc.

"Yeah, well I tried that with Astoria! Look where it got me!" Draco said angrily.

"This is different! Scorpius wants this child badly, preferably with me around!" Rose scoffed.

"Is, it because of my look on relationships and the physical part of it?" Draco addressed the issue he thought would be detrimental to his cause.

Rose blushed. "Not even that..." It wasn't off putting.

"Are...you moving in with Scorpius?" Draco asked. His eyes were sad as he looked up to the pretty girl.

"No, I don't think so. Not for a while anyway. He has a rather different approach to being together. Come to think of it he is very much like you in that way: possessive!" Rose looked Draco in his eyes defiantly; those Malfoy men certainly had the same DNA. "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship after... Well, we need to figure if we can make this work. It's a lot to take in, even for me and I'm the one who caused all of this."

"But you're adamant you want him to be in your son's live!" Draco asked, to be sure.

"Yes - and his grand dads!" Rose said softly.

Draco started to cough violently. "It will take some time to adjust to that! Not sure how Carrot Head will feel about this!" He laughed.

"Oi, that's my dad you're talking about!" Rose stomped his upper arm. "No, he would have been more excited if I had gotten pregnant by you, wouldn't you think?!"

"Mmmmm, I guess he would have killed me first!" Draco stated. He remembered previous run-ins with Weasley; he could just envision the orange head exploding with anger.

"We're not together anymore. You broke my heart, Rose. I know it will always hurt me to see you with Scorpius. I need time to adjust to the idea of not having you at my side." He sat down at he counter, his back was again not straight. Again it hurt Rose seeing him like that, it was her doing... His eyes were dull, somehow the sparkle had been dimmed; he even had shadows under his eyes.

Thinking back to how it all started, where should she have ended it? It had started with Draco taking her to the Gastro pub, he had looked at her when she had tasted the wine, eaten the food he had chosen. She could tell he liked making decisions, making her happy. He showed her how strong he was and how much she craved that.

Breaking his spirit...She had to live with that.

The blond man upstairs being her baby's father, she would have welcomed him so much...still did... He had been so gentle with her, loving, infatuated by the idea of becoming a father. Infatuated by her, maybe... She hoped he would be.

Draco tousled his hair, cupped his head with his palms and standing up, walked over to Rose and nuzzled her hair. "I will miss you so much, love."

Rose leaned into him and closed her eyes, taking in his strong scent. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair one last time, but refrained from doing so. It would send out the wrong message. What message did she want to send, she honestly didn't know.

"Please stay at the cottage as it is you home," His voice lingered in her ears. Instilled in her brain.

"I will!" She stated huskily.

"I need to go home, I have not slept, and I have urgent business to attend to Monday morning.

Rose took his hand, rubbing it with her thumb, trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes. She had taken to this man so much…but she had to let him go, it couldn't be.

Scorpius came down again, clean shaven, showered, wearing faded jeans and a crisp white shirt he was still buttoning. He had donned some black All Stars. His hair was still wet; overall the image wastoo beautiful to be healthy. Rose watched him descend, letting go of Draco's hand. She needed the clean break. Scorpius wanted to be part of his baby's life; he wanted to be a family with Rose.

"I'm going to my flat because I need some serious sleep," Draco said. He walked up to his son and hugged him, congratulating him with his impending fatherhood.

"Are we alright?" Scorpius asked. He loved his father; the man had done everything for him and had done it right.

"Of course we are, Son!" He gave him a final hug and walked over to the floo connection. "Malfoy Penthouse!" He said disappearing in the green flames.

Rose caught him looking at her with regret.

Scorpius tucked his shirt in his trousers and looked at Rose; she had a sad look on her face. It hurt him; he had never thought seeing her hurt would get to him like it did now. Was this the thing they called love? Rose had really liked Draco, or maybe even loved him, still did. He felt a knot in his stomach, she looked so beautiful, glowing, more now than ever. He stood next to her, resting his head on top of hers. He could still smell his dad on her. He pushed her curls aside, kissing her neck. He wanted this, kissing her, feeling her. He had to admit, she was it for him. Her green eyes, the way she crinkled her nose when she wasn't pleased. Everything about her brought joy in his heart. Carrying his child, their child, the icing on the cake.

"Scorpius... Please, no..." Her voice croaked. "Your father...I...we..., we need to be really talking about this ..."

Scorpius didn't listen, kissed her neck some more, placing his hand on her belly. "Hhhhmmm, baby we don't need to talk now, we could be doing something else with our time." He chuckled as he found her hand, interlacing her fingers with his. Nipping her sensitive skin. Her breath hitched as he did so, girls could never resist this, he knew that much, Rose couldn't resist it, he had done this the evening before, she had surrendered to him very willingly. He felt bad for Draco, but this one was for him,she had always belonged to him. He had denied it, hell so had she; but he knew they belonged together.

"Scorpius, I need to go to the Bridal dress shop and get my bridesmaid dress!" Rose answered. She grabbed her clutch, headed for the floo connection and whispered "Leaky Cauldron," vanishing in the Green flames, leaving a stunned Silver Blond in her wake. She desperately needed some alone time.

Oh, fuck! He had been too randy again! Scorpius desperately wanted to touch her, he had been following her around for the better part of a year, making sure she was all right, which she had not been. And now he was on his way ruining it again. Controlling his urges would be wise. Damn!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to DraqueQueen07 for being my beta.**

* * *

_23\. Bitter or sweet memories?_

"Hello, you're here about that bridesmaids dress, aren't you?!" The owner greeted Rose as she stepped into the shop.

Rose quirked her brow. "Uhm, well yes, but how...?"

"Red hair! Sorry, and you fled our shop last Tuesday. It doesn't happen a lot, I make sure I notice these things! But, you are in luck! We just had a new batch come in!" Miss Malakin said, showing Rose her latest arrivals. Rose's head wasn't in the right frame of mind, but she had to find a suitable dress; James and Trish' wedding would take place in two weeks.

The owner scooped up the dresses, bringing them to a changing area. Luckily it wasn't a small cubicle, Rose had enough space to change. Space, she desperately needed space.

There was one that caught her attention immediately. Yes that one. Rose stripped down to her bra and knickers, Green with Silver trimmings. She donned the dress, checking out her reflection in the large mirror. Red curls, creamy skin, shadows below her eyes, a fine line around her mouth, which had not been there previously. The champagne coloured form hugging dress had lace on the outside with capped shoulders. Miss Malakin asked if everything was satisfactory. "Yes, this one is just perfect!" Rose gushed. The dress was breath taking! She had always dreamt of a white wedding herself. Now she wasn't sure if she would ever marry.

Rose unzipped the dress, slowly stepping out of it, placing the delicate material on the clothes hanger. Her fingers brushing over the lacy pattern, intricate roses. Her life felt like a joke to her.

She took her dress from the peg and slipped it on. Her mind wandered off.

* * *

**_Six years earlier_**.

Scorpius and James graduation day came back to haunt her. It had been a sunny day in June; everyone had prepared to say fare well to the graduates.

"This is so weird!" Rose had gushed at Dominique. Dominique's great blue eyes and long blond hair dipped in blue paint, her trademark. Dominique was a creative soul. Her drawings were breathtaking, hauntingly accurate and reflected her object's soul. Her use of light was amazing. How anyone could use pastels and create such light in their drawings without using magic was beyond Rose. She loved her cousin deeply; Dominique was funny and a vibrant warm person. There was no one to match her beauty and heart.

"What?" Dominique asked when she caught Rose staring at her.

Rose hugged her, "No nothing, Dom I just love you to bits!"

"Rose, I love you too sweetie, you freak me out sometimes, I never know what you're thinking. You are just too sombre sometimes." Rose had chuckled. Dominique did not know the half of it. Rose worried too much as a general habit. Observing others, it was a bad habit. She tried to keep others at bay so they couldn't hurt her. Hell, she was her own worst enemy, her thoughts running havoc with her.

Rose watched Dominique sketch the lake; the Scottish Highlands were stunning. They had come here early before breakfast because Dominique liked the early morning light. Rose would watch her cousin sketch and capture the magnificent light with various colours. She needed minimal strokes to capture the essence of the land. Rose lay on her back looking up to the crisp morning sky. Taking a cigarette from its packet, lighting it with the tip of her wand. Inhaling her first draught was always the best one. The sharp smoke penetrating her lungs, made her feel so much more, it was a sharp stinging notion, she craved it ever since she had seen Scorpius and James smoke. It had looked so darn sexy. She had begged them to give her one. James had been reluctant, she was their junior by two years, both boys were eighteen she had been fifteen. Two months before the boys would graduate.

Dominique and Rose had two more years at Hogwarts. Two years without her daily dose of watching the Silver blond wearing his dark Green robes. It would be hellish, the graduation was planned to take place this afternoon, the graduates would leave Hogwarts just after that, the remainder of the student body still had a week before returning to their parents.

Rose inhaled another soothing breath, Gods her head still pounding from last night, Dominique signalled her to give up her fag so she could have some as well.

"Mmmmm, bad habit right?!" The blond said wickedly.

"Yes, right bad habit!" Rose had answered. The taste would always remind her of the kiss she'd shared with Scorpius the night before.

Slytherins always threw notorious parties, Scorpius being the centre of it alongside with James who was in Gryffindor, they had become best mates and spent their time in either the Green and Silver house or at the Red and Golden house.

Rose and Dominique's Blue and Bronze.

The party was held at the room of requirement, it had turned into a communal room divided between the houses, the colours Green and Silver, the room resembled Ravenclaw tower, with spindling staircase and balcony, the furnishings as comfortable as Gryffindor. Huffelpuff provided the food, Slytherin the alcohol, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in charge of music and lights.

Dominique and Rose hadn't been invited, anyone in sixth and seventh year privileged to attend.

Dominique had sprung the idea on Rose to attend anyway she had made two party-dresses she designed herself. Rose had not been sure if she should, she didn't like to party crash, she craved order. Dominique had been adamant about it, telling her Scorpius and James would want her there. James so much as hinted that they should, he couldn't invite them formally but he had suggested he would turn a blind eye if they showed up. Rose had given into her bubbly cousin, she didn't want to spoil the blond's ecstatic demeanour. Dominique and Rose had applied some enticing make up, Rose had straightened her curls into a sleek state. Along with her tight dark green dress. "It so accentuates your creamy skin and flaming hair!" Dominique had assured her.

She had felt nervous standing in front of the blank wall, they had followed another couple heading into the room. Inside the party had been in full swing. It was a sweaty dark mess, several cheers had sounded as Scorpius, James alongside a Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff representative stood on the balcony, welcoming the crowd to their farewell party. Everyone had cheered, Scorpius had declared the bar to be opened as the foursome clunked their glasses together; filled with fire whisky.

Rose did not care for the stuff it was too sharp for her taste, it made her head feel dubious.

Rose had watched the Blond, he seemed so assured of himself, she caught several more glares from girls checking Scorpius out. His lean muscled body clad in Muggle jeans and a white crisp buttoned shirt, his trademark black All Stars, standing out in the Wizard crowd. James and Scorpius remained on the balcony checking the crowd, they were predators, contemplating which girl or girls they would have for the night. They were both smoking cigarettes, Rose saw Scorpius inhale and wrinkle his nose with delight. He looked so hot resting his arms on the railing and peering down at the crowd.

James caught his two cousins standing next to each other. Dominique had fit right in, she had the right party attitude. But Rose looked a bit lost; she wasn't the 'Party Hard' type. He nudged his partner in crime pointing Rose and Dom out in the crowd.

They made their way down the stairs, reaching the two girls, he welcomed them to the party.

"Ah, my favourite Blond and Red!" He said as he kissed Dom on her cheek and kissing Rose in her neck. The red had always been his favourite, but related, so he made sure this was as far as it went. He caught Scorpius checking out his cousin. He had a soft spot for her. James warned the Blond not to go too far with his cousin, he'd snap her in two if he wasn't careful. The girl was fifteen and still as virginal as they came, her parents could still put her in the box, untouched, unscathed. She was that vanilla.

Dominique was whisked away by a rather brutal looking Gryffindor, one of the few she wasn't related to.

"Can I get you something to drink!" Scorpius asked Rose.

Rose hugged her bare arms, she felt uncomfortable with this crowd. The party was filled with older students, they were all so assured off themselves, or so it seemed to Rose. She was demurely and easily thrown off guard. James always looked after her, Scorpius being his best mate made Rose feel comfortable around him. Scorpius talking to her, attracting glares filled with jealousy from other girls, he was a sought after bachelor. He was very notorious for leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him. Rose however, he'd always treated like a little sister. Rose had hoped he wouldn't; she had been infatuated by him for several years now. She'd never acting upon it; how could she? He was leagues separated from her.

Scorpius came back with their drinks, he handed Rose her glass filled with a funny coloured drink. "Uhm, well to your and James graduation and landing the jobs you dreamed of!" Rose held her glass to toast Scorpius.

Scorpius winked at her as they clunked their drinks. "Here's to fun! Princess!" He gulped his drink in one go. He liked his fire whisky, Rose had seen him drink his whiskeys with fervour. He once mentioned his family owned their own brewery up in the Highlands, this stuff didn't even come close to their own brew.

Rose drank her glass a bit too rapid, Scorpius had spiked it without giving a thought to Rose being underage and not very good at holding her liquor.

"Come on! Let's dance!" He grabbed her hand, tugging her along to the dance floor. He had pulled her close, swaying to the beats of the thumping music. He had smelled so fresh, the crispness of his shirt against her cheek. She could feel his breath against the top of her head, they still differed enormously in height. Rose would still grow in the following year, but in this moment of time, she could fit below his chin.

"I like your curls better!" He had murmured. She had looked up to him, his eyes sincere, there was something in there she had not seen before. She had felt safe, he held her closer tucking her head back towards his chest. She was aware of his muscles beneath his shirt she felt them move as he held her even tighter. The beats where still fast, everything around her had become blurry as she and Scorpius were in this tight embrace.

He broke the bubble as he said he went for another drink, leaving her standing at the dance-floor.

"Hey, you and Scorpius look awfully chummy just now!" Dominique beamed.

"Uhm, yes well, it is his farewell party!" Rose replied, Dominique radiated in her perception, Rose felt just a tad abbreviated.

"Hi, Princess, here you go!" Scorpius said as he handed her another shot of the same coloured drink as before. "Hi Dom, having a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks, must dash!" Dom said and winked at Rose.

"Dominique is a strange creature!" Scorpius laughed as he gulped down his double shot of alcohol. Rose drank her cocktail which was spiked doubly now. She had felt it the next morning waking up with a rather dull feeling in her skull.

Scorpius vanished their empty drinking glasses, the music turned down to a more subtle beat. He took her hand in his holding it close to his chest, Rose let her head rest against the back of his hand. His other hand on the small of her back, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Rose had loved the way he made her feel as they swayed against the music. She felt as if they were alone on the dance-floor as her senses were overtaken by his scent. Minty, musky, still fresh even when the temperature in the room had risen, making them sweat a little. Her head felt heavy, the alcohol clouding her alertness.

"Hhhmmm, you are so beautiful!" He divulged.

Rose had not believed him, looking up again at sincere eyes, strong square jaw, nice cheekbones, silver blond hair, short but longer on the front. His mercury grey eyes staring at her through his bangs.

"What?!" She whispered.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the room, Princess!" He huskily whispered before leaning down, cupping her head with his strong fingers, catching her lips with his.

Soft, gentle, loving, there were no other words to describe what she had felt when he came down to her level.

His lips pressing down with more urgency.

Her arms went around his back.

He pulled her closer, his tongue brushing against her lips. Rose had shut her eyes but opened them with surprise. She had never been French kissed before, before her thoughts and body could react to the mere notion of his tongue in her mouth, Scorpius plunged his warm tongue into hers. She moaned as it hit her, Scorpius Malfoy, Blond God Extraordinaire was French kissing her.

His tongue found hers, claiming it gently first moving towards more persistence, finally with a deep demand.

Rose felt her body tingle she became hyper aware of his body against hers.

The snog lasting long, as he rubbed her sides and back, stroking her buttocks. Rose became as hot and bothered as she had ever been. Her first kiss. With the boy she had been longing for what felt like an eternity. Rose loved every second he kissed her; it was the best feeling ever. When he broke the kiss she felt sorry he did.

James had tapped Scorpius on his shoulder, he had something urgent to talk about, whatever could be more urgent than Scorpius kissing her?! James had looked thoroughly angered. Rose touched her lips, the Silver Blond's had lingered there, she was never going to forget this. How could she? It was better than she ever imagined.

"Rose, wait for me here. I'll be back in a minute!" He promised her. She had smiled. He did like her ,she giggled. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, liked Rose Jean Weasley. She felt like jumping.

Rose stood there waiting for him to return, but he didn't she sat on a sofa and he didn't show. She searched the room, scanning it systematically, she couldn't locate James either. Finally Dominique caught up with her and said she had seen Scorpius and James leave the party. Rose should come to their dorm. She had too much to drink as it was. Rose agreed and she accompanied Dom to their dorm. No one was taking away this kiss.

Rose still felt the kiss as she watched the clouds travel along the sky.

Dominique watched Rose, she was revelling in Scorpius kissing her, she would never tell her she had overheard James telling Scorpius to back off from Rose. He didn't want her heart broken by Scorpius, he was too much a womaniser as it was. He was leaving to play with the Chuddly Canons anyway, this couldn't work. Rose was fifteen ,nearing sixteen, she had two more years at Hogwarts.

Rose was none the wiser. She had been kept in the dark by her overprotective cousins.

After the graduation ceremony Rose tried to find Scorpius, she wanted to say goodbye and thank him for the lovely dance last evening. She had seen him on stage as all graduates received their Hogwarts graduation medal. He had stood there next to James, he was so ruggedly handsome in his graduation robes.

She had said hello to her parents and her aunt and uncle, they had showed up for James graduation. She had no time, she told them trying to locate a friend. James tried to stop her.

She saw two Silver Blond men standing out in the crowd, one of them Scorpius, the other one looked like he was his older brother. "Scorpius! Finally, I found you!" She was out of breath. The man next to Scorpius quirked his eyebrow. He had looked at her approvingly. "Now, Scorpius. Aren't you going to introduce this lovely friend of yours?" The older one drawled.

"Uh, dad , this is my friend Miss. Weasley, she is one of James cousins!" Scorpius said, not really looking at her. She felt confused.

"Hello Miss. Weasley, nice to meet you. Draco Malfoy, Scorpius father." He offered his hand, which she shook. Nice hands, rather young looking to be his father Rose noted. "Uhm hello Mr. Malfoy! Just saying good bye to Scorpius!" She blushed.

"Dad, will you excuse us for a moment? I need to speak with her. He took Rose elbow, leading her to the side of the gardens, where the informal gathering took place. "Listen Rose, we had a lovely evening yesterday. I'm sorry I kissed you, I had too much fire whiskey, I shouldn't have. You're too young to be kissed like that. I do hope you accept my apologies!" He said rather stiffly. Before Rose could react, James hugged her.

"Hey Rose, I will miss you so much! Do you mind me whisking her away, Scorpius? Her parents would like to see her!" Scorpius shook his head. No it was okay, he walked back to his father.

James was right she had been too pure to be touched by the likes of him. He would never tell Rose.

* * *

Rose had packed her bag and left the bridal shop, she had felt so insecure when Scorpius had treated their kiss as a mistake. She had thought he cared about her; it had only made her feel even less attractive than she had ever felt before. Her self esteem and trusting her judgement had suffered a massive blow. Dominique had been there for her ever since, helping her take decisions, telling her she was clever, intelligent hell even beautiful.

She had let Scorpius in her life once again, for him to break her a second time and now she was pregnant by him, double crossing his father in the process.

She had to think long and hard what to do next. She was keeping the baby, Scorpius would be an active parent, but was he to be trusted?

* * *

**Excuse my obvious clifhanger. Again I hate smoking but it shows Rose not being the sweet innocent girlie she sometimes seems to be...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N thanks to DarqueQueen7 for being an awesome Beta.**

* * *

_Chapter 24. _

_Its a nice day for a White Wedding. It's a nice day to start again.(Courtesy of Billy Idol)_

The ruckus was massive, girls where screaming, searching for their dresses, trying to locate shoes. It was hellish, Rose thought. She couldn't stand this; it wasn't a brawl, just women getting ready to be bridesmaids.

Rose sincerely hoped Trish wasn't hearing this, or maybe she would have joined in.

Trish was cool, collected and bubbly. Perfect for James and she had tamed him successfully. James: the man with the jet black hair, green eyes and a smile that dazzled anyone. Rose's lips curled upwards. Her handsome cousin was getting married! Hell, becoming a dad as well! She wouldn't have believed it if someone had told her a few years back. His blond counterpart had been just as notorious. A pair to be very afraid of; 'Skirts Anywhere, Beware!', was their motto.

Rose held a hand on her stomach, not too conspicuously; she didn't want to alarm her family. Four weeks, she had been pregnant four weeks, she didn't feel too bad, and luckily she didn't suffer from morning sickness. She had lost her appetite all together and was eating raw carrot sticks, cream crackers and Dutch cheese. She had even discovered some very mild variation of a heavier Gouda.

Rose had donned her champagne lace covered dress, slipped on satin champagne high heals, her hair tied into a loose bun, tendrils framing her face. Dominique had applied her make up and had charmed her hair. Dominique said she looked very pretty. Rose had done Dominique's make up and hair, the girl was stunning anyway. As a matter of fact as the bridesmaids completed their looks, it was a stunning bunch. Holy Head Harpies and Weasleys. Lily was helping out Trish as she was the maid of honour, being James's baby sister. Trish had an older brother named Oliver named after their father.

"Okay ladies! Listen up, we'll be waiting for Trish to come down the stairs and we will follow the bride on to the carpet. When the bride stands next to the groom, Rose and I will make sure Trish's train is properly placed and we will stand next to the bride. When the happy couple say their vows, we will be escorted by the groomsmen!" Dominique said as she looked around. Everything was in the right order. She was good at doing this, Rose thought.

Rose and Dominique walked behind the bride, making sure her dress was flowing behind her when they reached the aisle. The sky above Godric Hollow had been charmed to keep away clouds. It was nearing Autumn and showers had to be avoided at all costs. How Muggles handled or rather didn't handle weather was beyond anyone.

Rose had been so busy with Trish's dress and holding her bouquet, she didn't have time to check the other guests, let alone Scorpius. She had not seen him since she had fled his house a week and a half ago. He stood next to James - and his eyes had caught hers. His grey eyes looked sternly ahead after he finished inspecting at her, like he didn't want to show how he felt about her. Rose felt an ugly feeling creeping into her chest. She felt her face flush as she took her place beside Dominique, Trish and the other girls. She glanced over to Trish; the blushing bride looked radiant. She had a definite glow to her.

Rose looked at the bride and groom. James's eyes were soft as he looked at his wife to be. He clearly loved her very much; his hand touched her belly once and his eyes grew softer still. Rose felt her heart swell with warmth, seeing James behave like this caring softer version of himself. His suit was a traditional English morning suit. Scorpius beside him was dressed in a similar suit, but their ties differed. Red and Gold, Green and Silver; ever the Gryffindor and Slytherin. It meant nothing now, but it was tradition.

Scorpius looked every inch the regal aristocrat he was. His silver blond hair was slicked back, his posture austere, his eyes cool grey pools, like a stormy windswept sky. He had not tried to contact Rose in the last week. She had not tried either, convincing herself she was busy. Trying yes, succeeding no as it came back to haunt her now. This happy occasion making her feel empty and guilty as both Malfoy men were on her mind. And one of them was the father of her baby.

Rose felt tired; she was tired every waking minute. It was normal, she had looked it up. But still she had to deal with it on her own, or did she? Strong arms around her would be nice, yes, telling her it would be all right, loving her, making plans. Plan…she liked them; she needed them. They kept her sane. Her mind could not wander off if it had no time to do so.

The ceremony finished as James pulled Trish in for a deep snog, they kept it somewhat civil as not to embarrass too many folks. Trish giggled, James had tickled her. The happy bride and groom made their way down the carpet into the celebration area where champagne and cake were being served. Trish and James would cut the cake and have their photos taken.

Rose moved mechanically as Dominique and Scorpius walked beside each other behind the bride and groom. Albus was partnered up with Rose.

"Hey, are you feeling all right, Rosie?" He asked. She and Albus never talked much as he was a year above her at Hogwarts. He resembled his father in so many ways, he was an Auror and a very good one as well. He was kind and good natured; Rose had always thought he was a bit soft with the ladies. How much good had a bad boy been for her anyway?

"I'm fine Albus. Thanks for asking." Rose answered, patting his arm.

"Please, Scorpius, talk to her!" Rose caught Dominique trying to talk quietly to Scorpius and failing. He replied by grunting something in her ear, a definitive negative.

Rose had told Dominique what had transpired between her and Scorpius. Dominique was no fool; she had visited Rose in the Highlands as Rose had not answered her owl. "Stubborn as ever!" Dominique yelled, telling her off. She had been very cross with her, trying to deal with everything on her own. She had not said a thing about her getting pregnant by Scorpius, she wasn't one to judge. She had shrugged and congratulated her with her pregnancy and then squealed with delight at the prospect of becoming an Auntie. They were more like sisters anyway. She and Victoire were also close, but she and Rose were more like siblings than cousins. Rose had cried as she had told Dom everything that had happened; Draco being a good man was the only comment Dom had to say about the whole thing.

Champagne was poured, cake had been served, everyone toasted, to the happy couple, Rose had feigned sipping champagne, tossing the champagne into a nearby rosebush. Scorpius glowered at her, his steel grey eyes blazing with contempt. Rose felt tears welling up, she blamed it on her hormones as she became teary eyed with just anything at the moment. Seeing Victoire's little boy in his little navy twill blazer, his hair metamorphing as he ran around excitedly.

Diner had been an ordeal she didn't like anything that was on her plate, luckily she was known to having bad eating habits. Rose managed to charm some of her snacks and stuck them in her purse; she ate some in the loo. After diner there was a dance, Scorpius steered clear of her when James came up to her and asked her to dance.

"Hey cuz, you don't look too happy!" They had always been close at school, he worried about her and she knew that.

He pulled her head down to his shoulder as he slow danced with her. "You know I love you more than I should right?" He whispered in her ear so no one could see his lips move.

Rose nodded, she knew. They had a special bond since they had been nippers. It had never gone anywhere but she knew he cared more than he should, being overprotective with her.

"So, you have done something stupid?" Rose felt her eyes tear up again as James words hit home.

"Yes," she answered with a hurt voice; it made James's stomach fill with dread. She was just so sad, it was his fault. He had only tried to protect her from the big bad wolf. Scorpius, or rather his blond counterpart.

"You're pregnant right? With Scorpius's baby?" Rose tried to look up to him but he stopped her from doing so. "No listen. Scorpius told me about you and his dad. No, I don't blame you. I don't understand you either. But blame you, never!" His voice croaked. He had driven her into acting stupidly, she could have been with the man she loved, craved for so long, if wasn't for his interference. It hurt him more than he could say.

He tried to ignore the most stunning woman in the room. Just to look at her in her champagne lace dress, nude shoes, sizzling red hair up in a bun that was showing off the most delicious neck line around.

He tried, he really did. But she was everywhere; he couldn't look anywhere and not see her. He had the worst week of his life so far as he tried not to contact her. He had been at his floo a dozen of times, he had written several notes…but he had to give her space. Shite being a tad bit tipsy made him such an emotional character. How could he not be emotional? She was the love of his life, her being pregnant with his child made it even more difficult to bare.

Laughter filled the room as soft music filled his ears. Hell, he could even smell her sweet scent, he wanted the real thing. His nose and fingers in her curls. Seeing his dad with her had been the worst thing he had ever to endure, him shagging her, it still haunted his dreams. Letting her cheat on his father was cringe worthy, but he felt no remorse; Rose was his. Her little side step excused.

It beat him how her parents and family members had forgone seeing what state she was in. Cleverly getting rid of champagne, nibbling at food, not really eating it. Flipping hell, she radiated practically. She made his heart swell with pride.

Oh fuck all, he thought as he walked up to her as she danced with James. He pulled her up to him, cupped her face and snogged the living daylights out off her, twirling her around the dance-floor. "Mine, I'll be damned if I will ever leave you!" He grinned as she kissed him back. Tears were flowing down her face.

James gave Scorpius an understanding nod as he walked off with Rose in his arms.

* * *

**_Thanks for sticking with this, my dear reader. Whe have an epilogue left. I'm sad it's finished. It has been a journy as a developing writer. As stated before did not start this story to offend anyone, I had a different ending planned all together but decided it can live safely in my head. I have another story waiting to be published on FF, and yes Rose and Scorpius will be the main characters. It will be darker that's all you're getting. Chapter five will appear hopefully in a few weeks._**

**_Greetz, DutchScorRose_**


End file.
